Telekinese in Hogwarts
by Sakura2212
Summary: Melody Graham ist fast 16 Jahre alt und denkt das sie eigentlich ein ganz normales Mädchen ist. Das ändert sich jedoch nach einem Zwischenfall an ihrer Schule in den auch Petunia, die Schwester von Lily Evans verwickelt ist. Sie wird nach Hogwarts eingeladen mit dem Ziel, die Kontrolle über ihre seltenen telekinetischen Kräfte zu bekommen... Ich freue mich auf eure Reviews.
1. Chapter 1

London 24.12.1960.

In der Nacht zum ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag wurde in diesem Jahr in einem Londoner Krankenhaus ein ganz besonderes Mädchen geboren. Ihr Name ist Melody und sie ist kein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Ihr Vater ist ein Zauberer. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte noch niemand ahnen das Melody die Kraft der Telekinese vererbt bekommen hatte auch ihre Eltern nicht. Ihre Mutter wusste zwar das sie mit einem Zauberer verheiratet war aber damit hatte keiner von ihnen gerechnet, insbesondere weil diese Kraft schon seit über 100 Jahren nicht mehr in der Familie Graham aufgetaucht war. Bei einem Besuch ihrer Großmutter kam es jedoch zu einem Zwischenfall der alles für die Familie änderte.

Nach der Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus bekam Melody hohes Fieber. Ihre Großmutter meinte das es etwas mit ihren magischen Kräften zu tun haben könnte und brachte sie zusammen mit ihrem Sohn in die magische Welt um sie dort im St. Mungo Hospital untersuchen zu lassen. Auf dem Weg dorthin verschlechterte sich Melodys Zustand und sie fing an unkontrolliert ihre Magie freizusetzen. Immer wenn sie an einem Baum oder ähnlichem vorbeikamen entwurzelten diese von alleine und stürzten auf die Straße. Es wurde immer gefährlicher und fast wären die drei von dem nächsten umstürzenden Baum getroffen worden. Durch diese Vorfälle wurde der Großmutter bewusst welche Kräfte ab diesem Zeitpunkt wieder in ihrer Familie vorhanden waren. Im St. Mungo Krankenhaus wurde dann das magische Fieber gesenkt und die telekinetischen Kräfte wurde auf Wunsch des Vaters versiegelt.

Oder zumindest wurde es versucht aber diese Art von Magie konnte man nicht vollständig wegschließen also wurde Melodys noch junges Gedächtnis so verändert dass sie denken würde das sie ein ganz normales Mädchen ohne magische Kräfte wäre. In ihrer Gegenwart verbargen ihre Großeltern und ihr Vater das sie Zauberer waren und sie wuchs wie ein glückliches Mädchen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle auf. In dem Jahr in dem sie 16 Jahre alt wurde zogen ihre Eltern um und sie musste die Schule wechseln. Auf ihrer neuen Schule gab es auch eine Petunia Evans und die beiden mochten sich von Anfang an nicht. Melody gefiel es gar nicht wie Petunia ihre Mitschüler behandelte und wie sie über ihre jüngere Schwester die Lily hieß redete. Durch ihre Mitschüler erfuhr Melody das mit Petunias Schwester irgendetwas nicht stimmte aber sie fragte nicht weiter nach was denn mit ihr los war. Kurz vor den Sommerferien im Jahr 1977 ereignete sich ein Zwischenfall bei dem sich Melodys magische Kräfte schließlich doch entluden. Petunia hatte sie so lange versucht fertig zu machen bis sie sich wehrte und dabei mit ihren telekinetischen Kräften ein Stück aus der Tafel in der Klasse herausbrach das Petunia nur knapp verfehlte. Völlig geschockt darüber was sie gerade getan hatte rannte sie nach Hause und schloss sich in ihrem Zimmer ein.

Noch bevor ihre Eltern herausfinden konnten was denn passiert war bekamen sie Nachts Besuch von zwei Lehrern aus Hogwarts der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aus der magischen Welt. Melodys Mutter hatte gerade das schmutzige Geschirr weggeräumt als es klingelte. "Ich mach schon auf Schatz!" rief ihr Mann Andrew aus dem Wohnzimmer und ging zur Tür. Weil sie lange nichts von ihrem Mann hörte wurde Linda neugierig und kam Andrew und ihren Gästen entgegen. "Linda darf ich dir Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonnagall vorstellen sie sind wegen Melody hier". "Hallo Mrs. Graham wir sind hier weil wir von dem Vorfall in der Schule ihrer Tochter gehört haben" sagte der freundliche Zauberer mit dem langen Bart. "Was für einen Vorfall meinen sie denn? Wir haben noch nicht mit unserer Tochter geredet, sie hat sich in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen und lässt uns nicht rein" erwiderte Linda. "Nun" begann Professor McGonnagall " eine ihrer Mitschülerinnen hat sie so lange geärgert und aufgeregt bis sie die Fassung verloren hat und mit ihren telekinetischen Kräften ein Stück aus der Tafel gebrochen hat, was dieses Mädchen Petunia nur knapp verfehlt hat." "WIE BITTE? Andrew du hattest doch gesagt das ihre Kräfte versiegelt wurden. Wie konnte das passieren?" "Ich weiß es auch nicht Schatz es sei denn..." "Es sei denn WAS? Jetzt rede schon, was ist mit unserer Tochter?" "Naja, Mutter hat mal so etwas erwähnt, das man telekinetische Kräfte nie ganz versiegeln kann. Sie sind einfach zu stark und wenn der Zauberer oder die Hexe wie im Falle unserer Tochter zu sehr gereizt wird, entladen sie sich gelegentlich von alleine." "Ja aber... ich verstehe das nicht. Heißt das das vielleicht noch jemand verletzt wird wenn sie weiter in der Schule von dieser Petunia bleibt?"

Die beiden Professoren aus Hogwarts hatten sich so lange wie sich das Ehepaar unterhielt zurück gehalten jetzt aber sprach Professor Dumbledore. "Es könnte dazu kommen, ja aber deswegen sind wir hier. Wir möchten dass ihre Tochter nach den Sommerferien nach Hogwarts kommt. Der Bann der ihre Kräfte zurückhält beginnt sich zu lösen und wenn sie nicht lernt wie sie mit ihren Kräften umgehen kann, werden sie sich immer häufiger, stärker und unkontrollierter entladen. Bei uns ist sie am Sichersten bis sie ihre Kräfte im Griff hat." "Nein... das kann ich nicht zu lassen. Wir können doch einfach noch mal umziehen. Bitte nehmen sie mir meine Tochter nicht weg" flehte Linda den Tränen nahe. Sie hatte nie damit gerechnet das so etwas einmal passieren könnte. Professor McGonnagall legte beruhigend einen Arm auf ihre Schulter. "Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Es ist nicht für immer aber es ist hier einfach nicht mehr sicher. Weder für Melody noch für alle anderen Menschen in

ihrer Nähe. Wenn sie nicht lernt die Magie zu kontrollieren, passieren noch schlimmere Dinge und das wollen sie doch nicht oder?" "Linda du kannst den beiden vertrauen. Ich war auch auf dieser Schule und es ist die beste Schule in der magischen Welt. Ich bitte dich es ist doch zu Melodys Bestem." "Na gut ich werde sie mal holen gehen. Oder besser ich versuchs" sagte Linda und ging die Treppe hoch zum Zimmer ihrer Tochter.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile und man konnte die beiden schon von Weitem miteinander streiten hören. Melody hatte einfach keine Lust ihr Zimmer zu verlassen um mit für sie fremden Leuten zu sprechen. "Mum was soll das ich habe doch gesagt das ich heute nicht reden will!" "Es ist aber wichtig es geht um das was in der Schule passiert ist. Vielleicht bist du in Gefahr du musst mit diesen Leuten reden." Inzwischen waren sie im Wohnzimmer angekommen. "Was ist das den für ein komischer Kostümball? Ich dachte Halloween ist im Oktober?" "Melody jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen. Das sind Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonnagall aus Hogwarts. Die beiden sind Zauberer... so wie ich" sagte ihr Vater. "Du willst mich doch veräppeln. Du ein Zauberer? So was gibt es doch gar nicht. Wenn das alles war geh ich jetzt wieder." Melody wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen als Professor Dumbledore sie ansprach. "Ich weiß dass das alles einen merkwürdigen Eindruck auf Sie macht Ms. Graham aber ihr Vater hat Recht er ist ein Zauberer genauso wie Professor McGonnagall und ich es sind und Ihre Großeltern sind ebenfalls Zauberer nur Ihre Mutter ist ein Muggel also sind Sie keine rein blütige Hexe was Ihre Magie, von der ich genau weiß dass Sie sie besitzen nicht im Geringsten schmälert. Im Gegenteil, Sie haben eine ganz besondere Form der Magie vererbt bekommen, die sehr alt ist und schon lange nicht mehr in unserer Welt aufgetaucht ist. Ihre Magie ist die Telekinese." Das war alles zu viel für Melody und sie ließ ihrer Wut und Unverständnis freien Lauf. "Ha das ich nicht lache, ich eine Hexe selten so gelacht. Und du Dad, du bist jetzt auf einmal ein Zauberer? Die Märchen hättest du mir früher mal erzählen sollen aber jetzt glaube ich dir so einen Quatsch einfach nicht mehr. Und wenn es stimmt dann SEID IHR ALLE EINFACH NUR VERLOGEN! Warum hat Großmutter mir denn nichts erzählt? Sie sagt mir doch sonst alles. Also hört auf euch solche Sachen auszu..." doch weiter kam sie nicht den durch ihre Wut setzten sich erneut ihre Kräfte frei und zerstörten das große Bücherregal an der Wand und die Fenster zersprangen.

"... Ok und jetzt wollt ihr mir bestimmt erklären das ich das war oder? Dann legt mal los ich denke ihr schuldet mir noch so EINIGE Erklärungen" sagte sie als sie sich von dem Schreck erholt hatte. Linda und Andrew sahen sich an und dann begann ihr Vater ihr die Geschichte ihrer Geburt und was danach passierte zu erzählen. "Als du geboren wurdest, waren wir beide sehr glücklich. Wir wussten auch das du meine magischen Kräfte erben würdest, aber das war schon lange vor deiner Geburt kein Geheimnis mehr. Als wir dann mit dir zu Hause waren, hast du hohes Fieber bekommen und alles um dich herum verzaubert und zerstört. Also haben deine Großmutter und ich dich in ein magisches Krankenhaus in unserer Welt gebracht um dein Fieber behandeln zu lassen. Außerdem haben wir dann deine magischen Kräfte versiegeln lassen weil sie noch zu gefährlich für dich waren. Es tut uns leid das wir dir all die Jahre etwas vorgespielt haben, aber es war nur zu deinem Schutz." "Und was passiert jetzt mit mir? Werde ich für den Rest meines Lebens alles kaputt machen wenn ich wütend bin? Warum könnt ihr meine Kräfte nicht noch einmal wegschließen? Ich bin doch ein normales Mädchen mit Freunden und Hobbys ich kann doch jetzt nicht immer hier zu Hause bleiben." "Nun Ms. Graham es gibt nur eine Lösung für das Problem. Sie müssen zu uns nach Hogwarts kommen und dort lernen Ihre Magie zu kontrollieren. Man kann einen magischen Bann nicht erneuern wenn er sich schon einmal angefangen hat sich zu lösen. Es würde wieder passieren. Ihre Kräfte sind in den letzten Jahren einfach zu stark geworden" erwiderte Professor McGonnagall. "Nein! Ich geh nicht mit in Ihre komische Zauberwelt. Ich will hier bleiben und mein altes Leben weiterführen."

"Aber Melody Schatz du weißt doch eigentlich selber dass das nicht mehr möglich ist. Du musst einfach nach Hogwarts gehen, versteh das doch bitte. Deine Mutter und ich wünschen es uns auch das du hier bei uns bleiben könntest vor allem weil du glatte 5 Jahre von deiner Schulbildung verpasst hast. Aber die Menschen hier in dieser Welt dürfen nicht wissen das es Zauberer gibt und es könnte schwierig werden wenn in deiner Gegenwart Sachen einfach so kaputt gehen, wenn du schlechte Laune hast, dieses Geheimnis zu bewahren." "Andrew wenn du ihr das so sagst denkt sie noch wir wollen sie loswerden. Melody, dein Vater wollte es nicht gerade so ausdrücken. Wir haben dich immer noch genauso lieb wie sonst auch aber bitte lerne deine Kräfte zu beherrschen. Vielleicht kannst du später damit in eurer Welt Gutes tun. Ich verstehe zwar nicht viel von der Zauberei aber wenn meine Tochter wirklich diese starken Kräfte besitzt, dann macht mich das sehr stolz" sagte ihre Mutter und versuchte sie so zu beruhigen weil sie den vernichtenden Blick kannte den Melody gerade ihrem Vater zugeworfen hatte. "Na schön ihr habt gewonnen. Ich will auch nicht das euer Geheimnis wegen mir auffliegt ich werde nach Hogwarts gehen aber ich bin immer noch sauer DAD" "Das freut mich das du so schnell vernünftig geworden bist glaub mir, das war die richtige Entscheidung. Ich habe hier noch etwas von deiner Großmutter für dich. Ich glaube sie wusste das dieser Moment irgendwann kommen würde und deshalb hat sie mir diese Kette für dich gegeben. Sie wollte sie dir eigentlich selber überreichen, aber sie ist mit Großvater noch im Urlaub in der Karibik und würde es vor deine Abreise nicht mehr schaffen sie dir zu geben. Sie hat uns aber gesagt, das du sie brauchen wirst wenn deine Kräfte anfangen sich zu entfalten. Diese Kette ist schon seit Jahrhunderten in unserer Familie und jede Hexe mit telekinetischen Kräften hat sie getragen. Du musst allerdings alleine herausfinden wie sie dir am besten helfen kann" sagte ihr Vater und legte Melody die Kette die aus einer silbernen Perle mit einem Schmetterling der darauf saß bestand um den Hals.

In dem Moment in dem die Kette Melodys Haut berührte, wurde sie in eine Vision gezogen die ihr ihre Vorfahren zeigte. Eine der alten Hexen sprach zu ihr. "Melody die Zeit ist gekommen und du musst jetzt versuchen mit deinen Kräften den Hexen und Zauberern der magischen Welt zu helfen. Es sind keine leichten Zeiten aber ich kann dir versprechen das du gute Freunde finden wirst die dir dabei helfen werden deine Kräfte komplett zu entfalten. Wir alle, deine Vorfahren aus hunderten von Jahren werden durch diese Kette mit dir in Kontakt bleiben und dir helfen deine Magie zu beherrschen und wenn du es geschafft hast, wirst du selbst nicht glauben können wie stark du eigentlich bist. Verlasse nun diese Vision und freue dich auf die Dinge die ab dieser heutigen Nacht auf dich zukommen werden. Bleib stark kleine Melody" und mit diesen Worten löste sich die Vision um sie herum wieder auf.

"Dad... da waren gerade ganz viele Hexen sie haben mir gesagt, dass sie meine Vorfahren sind und mir helfen wollen." "Ich weiß Melody deine Großmutter hat so was schon vermutet pass gut auf die Kette auf wenn du in Hogwarts bist sie ist sehr wertvoll und enthält einige Familiengeheimnisse." Bald darauf machten sich die beiden Professoren wieder auf den Weg nach Hogwarts...


	2. Chapter 2

Für Melody und ihre Eltern vergingen die Wochen der Sommerferien wie im Flug und ehe sie sich versahen waren alle Drei auf dem Weg nach London zum Bahnhof Kings Cross. Vor der Barriere zum Gleis 9 3/4 verabschiedete sich Melody von ihrer Mutter. "Bis bald Mum in den Ferien komm ich euch besuchen." "Wir warten auf dich Kleines und ich weiß du kannst es nicht mehr hören, aber ich bin unglaublich stolz auf dich" antwortete Linda und umarmte ihre Tochter. Zusammen mit ihrem Vater ging Melody dann zu ihrem Gleiß. Sie war total überrascht wie viel auf dem Gleis los war. Als ihre Aufregung so langsam stieg, machte sich ihr Koffer selbständig und flog gegen einen Zauberer mit langen blonden Haaren. Dieser wirbelte herum und schrie "wer hat da sein Gepäck gegen mich fliegen lassen seht euch das an meine ganzen Sachen sind ins Gleisbett gefallen."

Sein Blick wanderte umher bis er schließlich auf Melody liegen blieb die ihn erschrocken ansah. "Warst du das etwa? Ich habe dich noch nie hier gesehen aber an deinem Blick kann ich sehen dass das hier deine Schuld ist. Du wirst mir alles ersetzen oder du lernst mich kennen." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ging auf sie zu. Plötzlich schob sich ein Mädchen mit langen roten Haaren zwischen die beiden und aus ihren Augen sprühte die Wut. "Was soll das Malfoy gerade fünf Minuten hier und du hast schon ein neues Opfer gefunden? Lass sie bloß in Ruhe oder du kriegst es mit mir zu tun" "Ha vor so jemandem wie dir habe ich doch keine Angst Evans hau bloß ab bevor ich mir an dir noch die Finger dreckig machen muss" erwiderte Lucius Malfoy. "Es ist wohl eher umgekehrt aber ich kann mich sehr gut beherrschen so wir beide gehen jetzt viel Spaß beim Koffer einräumen du Spinner" sagte sie und wandte sich zu Melody um "Hallo ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Lily Evans" Mein Name ist Melody Graham... hast du gerade Evans gesagt so wie Petunia Evans?"

"Das ist meine Schwester, kennst du sie?" "Ja ich bin bis vor ein paar Wochen auf ihre Schule gegangen aber dann habe ich aus Versehen was mit meinen Kräften angestellt und jetzt komme ich nach Hogwarts." "Ach so dann bist du das die die Tafel kaputt gemacht hat und ein Teil auf meine Schwester geschleudert hast." "Ja und es tut mir wirklich leid" antwortete Melody und wandte den Blick ab. "Na ja eine Abreibung hat sie eigentlich schon lange mal verdient. Mach dir nichts draus. Fahr doch gleich mit mir und meinen Freundinnen zusammen in einem Abteil ich würde dich wirklich gerne besser kennen lernen." Die beiden unterhielten sich noch eine Weile bis Melodys Vater sich zu ihnen gesellte um seine Tochter zu verabschieden. "Melody ich muss jetzt los. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß, genieß die Zeit in Hogwarts wenn es geht. Es wird zwar anstrengend für dich aber es gibt garantiert auch viele schöne Moment. Lern deine Kräfte unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und mach uns stolz ok?" sagte er und drückte sie an sich.

Lily hatte das mit ihren Kräften mitbekommen. "Hast du Probleme damit deine Magie zu kontrollieren?" "Ja, bis vor ein paar Wochen wusste ich nicht das ich eine Hexe bin. Es ist eher zufällig rausgekommen nicht wahr Dad?" Ihr Vater fühlte sich ertappt und murmelte einige unverständliche Worte bevor er dann mit einer wirklich aller letzten Umarmung das Gleis verließ. Melody konnte sich bei seinem Verhalten ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen, sie starrte ihrem Dad noch eine Weile hinterher bevor sie von Lily wieder angetippt wurde. "Was war das denn jetzt? Willst du mir vielleicht erzählen was passiert ist?" "Als ich geboren wurde, haben meine Großmutter und mein Vater meine Kräfte versiegeln lassen weil sie zu gefährlich für mich waren und mein Gedächtnis wurde so verändert das ich wie ein normales Kind aufwachsen konnte. Vor ein paar Wochen hat sich der Bann gelöst und jetzt muss ich nach Hogwarts um die Kontrolle über meine Kräfte zu bekommen." "Wow ich wusste gar nicht das man Magie in Jemandem bannen kann. Was waren das denn für Kräfte?" "Telekinese... meine Großmutter hat gesagt das diese Kräfte schon seit über 100 Jahren nicht mehr in unserer Familie aufgetaucht sind und das sie sehr mächtig sind wenn man mit ihnen umgehen kann."

"Das heißt du kannst Sachen einfach so schweben lassen ohne deinen Zauberstab zu benutzen?" fragte Lily. "Ja ich kann ja mal versuchen etwas schweben zu lassen. Ich hab das wohl noch nie so bewusst gemacht." "Kein Problem, hier lass einfach mal meinen Ohrring schweben" erwiderte Lily und löste ihn von ihrem Ohr. Melody konzentrierte all ihre Kraft auf den Ohrring und es gelang ihr tatsächlich ihn minimal zu bewegen bevor sie von drei Jungs unterbrochen wurde. "Hey Evans! Wie gehts? Schöne Ferien gehabt? Oft an mich gedacht?... Was soll das denn hier werden?" "Potter du störst. Meine Ferien waren gut und weißt du auch warum? Weil ich dich sechs Wochen lang nicht sehen musste" antwortete sie gereizt. "Wow Evans du hast dich kein bisschen verändert. James hat mich die ganzen Ferien über damit zugetextet wie sehr er dich vermisst und dann kommt so eine Begrüßung" mischte sich der Junge mit den schulterlangen, schwarzen, gelockten Haaren ein. "Das ist nicht mein Problem Sirius. Komm Melody der Zug fährt gleich los wir müssen uns ein Abteil suchen sonst müssen wir noch mit denen zusammen sitzen und da hab ich wirklich keine Lust drauf. "Aber Lily..." begann der Junge der James hieß jetzt wieder. "Ach komm vergiss sie Krone wir gehen uns auch Plätze suchen... hat eigentlich jemand Peter schon gesehen?" fragte Sirius und schleppte seinen Freund in Richtung des hinteren Wagen des Zuges.

Ihr anderer Freund der bis jetzt nichts gesagt hatte, schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich noch kurz an Lily. "Tut mir leid aber ich glaube auch dieses Jahr wird er sich nicht ändern." "Ja, ich befürchte da hast du Recht. Ich hoffe deine Ferien waren schön Remus?" "Ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Wir sehen uns dann in der Schule" sagte er und lief seinen Freunden hinterher. "Ist dieser James in dich verliebt?" fragte Melody als die beiden vor dem Zug nach Lily's Freundinnen Ausschau hielten. "Naja besessen trifft es schon eher. Er läuft mir seit Jahren hinterher und sagt mir wie sehr er mich liebt und dass ich die Einzige für ihn bin und so weiter. Aber ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen. Er ist total arrogant und meint er wer in allem was er so tut der Beste. Leider ist er auch bei den Lehrern beliebt und die geben ihm dadurch noch mehr das Gefühl hochbegabt und der Beste zu sein... Ah da hinten sind meine Freundinnen na los ich stell dich vor" sagte Lily und zog Melody hinter sich her zu den beiden Mädchen die sich ein Stück weiter entfernt unterhielten.

Eine von ihnen hatte lange blonde Haare und die andere kurze dunkle Haare. Als die beiden Lily sahen kamen sie zu ihnen gelaufen und die drei umarmten sich. "Ihr könnt euch ja nicht vorstellen wie ich euch vermisst habe. Die ganze Ferien über musste ich mir anhören wie Petunia über diesen Trottel Vernon Dursley geschwärmt hat, das war kaum auszuhalten vor allem weil sie mich immer versucht damit aufzuziehen, das ich ja noch keinen Freund habe." "Och also ich wüsste da jemanden der dich sofort zur Freundin nehmen würde" meinte Alice kichernd. "Hör mir bloß auf mit dem, er ist mir eben schon über den Weg gelaufen und bis wir in der Schule sind will ich ihn eigentlich nicht mehr sehen... ach ja ich hab euch ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mädels das hier ist Melody Graham sie geht ab sofort mit uns nach Hogwarts. Melody das sind Marlene McKinnon und Alice Prewett." Die beiden lächelten Melody freundlich an und zu viert gingen sie dann in den Zug um sich ein Abteil zu suchen. Als sie ein leeres gefunden hatten, schlossen sie die Tür und machten es sich gemütlich. Lily suchte nach ihrem Apfel den sie sich von zu Hause mitgenommen hatte und als sie ihn gefunden hatte hielt sie kurz inne und sah Melody fragend an.

"Hey meinst du das du den Apfel hier zum Schweben bekommst?" "Ich weiß nicht Lily, bei deinem Ohrring hat es auch nicht funktioniert." "Ja aber nur weil Potter uns unterbrochen hat. Ich habe ganz genau gesehen das er sich kurz bewegt hat. Versuch es doch bitte so lernst du auch deine Kraft zu kontrollieren." "Na schön ich versuchs aber erwartet nicht zu viel davon ok?" Angestrengt kniff Melody die Augen zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf den Apfel. Dieser begann zuerst zu vibrieren bevor er dann einfach aus Lily's Hand fiel. "Ich wusste das es nicht funktioniert" sagte Melody frustriert und wollte den Apfel schon aufheben aber Marlene hielt sie davon ab. "Was genau sollte das eigentlich werden Lily sie hat doch gar keinen Zauberstab wie soll der Apfel denn dann fliegen?" "Sie hat telekinetische Kräfte und muss lernen sie zu nutzen ich wollte ihr damit nur helfen." "Na wenn das so ist, warum lässt du denn Apfel nicht einfach vom Boden zurück in Lily's Hand fliegen?" fragte Alice. "Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube ich bin einfach noch nicht bereit für diese Kräfte." "So ein Unsinn! Melody ich verspreche dir das wir drei dir helfen werden deine Kräfte zu kontrollieren also warum fangen wir nicht jetzt schon mit den Übungen an. Du bist doch extra in die magische Welt gekommen um zu lernen also versuchs noch mal ich bin sicher das es klappt" sagte Lily aufmunternd. Marlene legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Du musst einfach ganz ruhig bleiben und dich auf die Magie in dir konzentrieren. Wenn du am Anfang nicht alles so hinbekommst wie du es möchtest, dann versuch es einfach so lange bis es klappt und verlier nicht so schnell den Mut oder die Geduld ok?" Plötzlich erinnerte sich Melody an die Worte ihrer Vorfahren, dass sie Freunde finden würde die ihr dabei helfen würden ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren und das gab ihr den nötigen Willen es noch einmal zu probieren. Sie konzentrierte sich noch stärker als beim ersten Mal auf den Apfel und nach einiger Zeit gelang es ihr den Apfel einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schweben zu lassen. "Sehr gut Melody noch ein Stückchen höher und er liegt wieder in Lily's Hand" sagte Alice beeindruckt davon das es zu funktionieren schien. Aber sie kam nicht bis zur Hand weil in diesem Moment die Abteiltür aufflog und James Potter mit seinen inzwischen drei Freunden in der Türe stand. Der Apfel flog unkontrolliert in die Luft weil Melody sich erschrak und traf den kleinsten der vier, Peter Pettigrew am Kopf. "Oh nein das tut mir leid!" rief Melody erschrocken und hob den Apfel schnell wieder auf während James und Sirius sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen konnten. "Ist euch so langweilig das ihr Äpfel schweben lassen müsst?" fragte Remus und versuchte diejenige mit ihrem Zauberstab zu finden. Als er jedoch sah das keine einen benutzt hatte wurde er neugierig. "Ähm... wie habt ihr das gemacht? Ich sehe gar keinen Zauberstab." Jetzt sahen sich auch die anderen um. "Stimmt das ist echt merkwürdig, wollt ihr uns freiwillig aufklären oder sollen wir euch nerven bis wir in der Schule sind" fragte James und machte Anstalten um sich neben Lily zu setzen. Remus und Peter setzen sich zwischen Marlene und Alice und Sirius neben Melody. Lily verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Na schön Potter, aber nur wenn ihr uns danach in Ruhe lasst. Das ist Melody Graham, sie kommt dieses Jahr wie ihr gemerkt habt zu uns nach Hogwarts und sie hat telekinetische Kräfte die sie bei uns kontrollieren und trainieren soll" "Jungs wo bleiben eigentlich eure Manieren? Wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt" sagte James und wandte sich an Melody. "Ich bin James Potter und die drei hier sind Remus Lupin, Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew dem du eben eine schöne Beule verpasst hast." "Tut mir ja leid aber ihr habt mich abgelenkt." "Ist das dein Ernst? Du bist doch mindestens 16 Jahre alt und du hast keine Kontrolle über deine Kraft? Warum kommst du dann erst jetzt zur Schule?" fragte Sirius.

"Entschuldigung aber ich habe meine Gründe ja?" antwortete Melody und unterdrückte ihre aufkommende Wut damit nichts passieren konnte. "Ach ja? Welche denn?" "Das geht dich nichts an! Und ihr geht jetzt besser damit hier nicht noch was in die Luft fliegt oder so ich weiß nicht was passiert wenn ich gleich die Kontrolle komplett verliere." Melody gefiel die Art wie Sirius seine Fragen stellte überhaupt nicht. Sie hatte das Gefühl das er sich über sie lustig machte und das machte sie wütend. Sie konnte ja nichts dafür das ihr Vater ihr erst vor ein paar Wochen gesagt hatte das sie eine Hexe ist. Aber das würde sie den Jungs auf keinen Fall auf die Nase binden. "Ok ist ja gut wir sehen uns dann später in der großen Halle Mädels" sagte Remus, dem der vernichtende Blick nicht entgangen war den Melody Sirius zu warf und schleppte seine drei Freunde wieder in ihr Abteil. Als die Jungs weg waren atmete Lily laut auf. "Oh Mann ich dachte schon die gehen nie. Wenn du sie nicht rausgeworfen hättest Melody dann hätte ich es getan. Aber jetzt hast du schon mal einen kleinen Eindruck bekommen was dieses Jahr auf dich zukommt. Die wissen jetzt was für Kräfte du hast und Besonders Sirius wird dir ganz nach seinem Blick eben zu urteilen noch eine Weile auf die Nerven gehen." "Na toll da fängt das Schuljahr ja schon mal richtig gut an. Ist er denn genau so wie James?" "Die beiden sind wie Zwillinge die bei der Geburt getrennt wurden. Man sieht sie eigentlich immer nur zweit, oder zu viert wenn du Remus und Peter dazu zählst aber besonders zwischen Sirius und James passt kein Blatt. Das sind allerbeste Freunde" antwortete Alice. In der Zwischenzeit waren sie schon fast am Ziel und alle begannen damit sich ihre Schulumhänge anzuziehen. Als sie in Hogwarts angekommen waren, wurde Melody bereits von Professor McGonnagall erwartet die sie in ihr Büro führte. "Ich freue mich sie wieder zusehen Ms Graham. Hatten sie eine angenehme Anreise?" "Ja ich habe Lily Evans und ihre Freundinnen kennengelernt und bin mit ihnen zusammen gefahren. Sie wollen mir sogar dabei helfen dass ich meine Magie kontrollieren kann, ich glaube das sind die Freunde die ich finden werde, von denen meine Vorfahren in der Vision die ich hatte geredet haben." "Na wenn das so ist, dann werden wir Sie nicht vom sprechenden Hut in ein Haus zu ordnen lassen, sondern Sie kommen sofort ins Gryffindor Haus. Da bin ich die Hauslehrerin und Lily Evans und ihre Freundinnen sind auch dort. Aber jetzt habe ich noch etwas für Sie dass sie sehr freuen wird. Dieses Paket ist wenige Minuten vor Ihnen im Schloss eingetroffen und es ist von Ihrer Großmutter. Bitte öffnen Sie es sofort es könnte etwas Lebendiges darin sein." Melody ging zu dem großen Paket was auf dem Tisch der Professorin lag und nahm zuerst den Brief der darauf lag in die Hand und öffnete ihn.

Melody,

tut mir leid das ich mich noch nicht früher bei dir gemeldet habe aber unser Urlaub und deine Abreise fielen auf den gleichen Zeitpunkt. Ich hoffe du warst nicht allzu sauer auf uns da wir dir all die Jahre deine Herkunft verschwiegen haben. Es war meine Idee also sei nicht so wütend auf deine Eltern ich habe sie dazu überredet und es ist mir sehr schwer gefallen. Aber jetzt genug davon ich möchte das du deine Schulzeit genießt und viele neue Freunde findest. Das Problem mit deinen Kräften wird sich zwar nicht von alleine lösen, aber das weißt du ja schon und ich möchte dich nicht auch noch mit weiteren guten Ratschlägen (die du mit Sicherheit noch bekommen wirst) belasten. Lass alles auf dich zukommen und schreib uns bald einen Brief.

Alles Liebe Oma und Opa

PS: In Hogwarts ist es erlaubt ein Haustier zu haben. Ich hoffe du freust dich darum über unser Geschenk.

Melody öffnete das Paket und sah kurz darauf ihn die Augen eines kleinen schneeweißen Kätzchens, das sie vertrauensvoll anmaunzte. Ihre Großmutter hatte das Paket so verzaubert, das es dem Kätzchen an Nichts fehlte. Im Inneren lag ein Körbchen mit Spielsachen und eine Schale mit Wasser die sich immer wieder von selber auffüllte und das Wasser auch nicht verschütten konnte. Außerdem waren am Paket selber noch einige Luftlöcher angebracht durch die reinste Luft einströmte. Sie nahm das Kätzchen aus ihrem kleinen Körbchen auf den Arm und es begann sofort zu schnurren. "Professor sehen sie nur" sagte sie und strahlte dabei über das ganze Gesicht. "Ich habe mir schon immer ein Haustier gewünscht." "Das freut mich für Sie aber jetzt müssen wir doch langsam in die große Halle wo das Fest anfängt. Ich werde jemanden beauftragen das Kätzchen in der Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors zu bringen und darauf aufzupassen bis die Feier zu Ende ist. Sie müssen sich also keine Sorgen machen das Ihrem Kätzchen etwas passiert." Kurz darauf ging Melody zusammen mit Professor McGonnagall in die Große Halle und wurde von ihr an den Tisch der Gryffindors geführt. "Miss Evans ich habe gehört das Sie die junge Dame hier bereits kennen gelernt haben?" fragte Professor McGonnagall. "Ja Professor ich hatte mich schon gewundert wo Sie Melody hingebracht haben." "Ich habe mit ihr besprochen das sie ins Haus Gryffindor kommt, das sortieren durch den Hut braucht in ihrem Fall nicht durchgeführt zu werden weil ich das Gefühl habe dass es am besten ist, wenn Miss Graham bei Ihnen und Ihren Freunden ist. " Nachdem das geklärt war ging Professor McGonnagall nach vorne zu den anderen Lehrern und das Fest begann.

Nachdem die Erstklässler auf die Häuser verteilt waren, wurde das Essen serviert und später am Abend ging es dann für alle in die Gemeinschafts-, oder Schlafräume. Im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum wartete Madam Pomfrey bereits mit Melodys neuem Kätzchen auf sie und übergab sie dann in ihre Arme. "Oh wie süß wo hast du die denn her?" fragte Marlene und streichelte das kleine Babykätzchen das dabei anfing zu schnurren. "Meine Großmutter hat sie mir geschickt sie ist kurz vor uns hier angekommen hat Professor McGonnagall gesagt." Auch Alice und Lily kamen jetzt näher zu ihnen. "Hat sie schon einen Namen?" fragte Alice und fing ebenfalls an sie zu streicheln. "Nein aber seit dem Moment als ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen habe geht mir ein Name nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich würde sie gerne Annabelle taufen" antwortete Melody. Bei dem Namen hob das Kätzchen den Kopf und sah Melody mit ihren großen Augen an. "Oh ich glaube er gefällt ihr" sagte Lily lächelnd. Die vier spielten noch eine ganze Weile lang mit Annabel. Kurz darauf gingen sie dann schlafen und Annabel machte es sich sofort in Melodys noch aufgeklappten Koffer gemütlich


	3. Chapter 3

Die Nacht ging sehr schnell vorbei und der komplette Gryffindorturm wurde am nächsten Tag von einem lauten Schrei geweckt. "WAS ZUM...WO KOMMT DIE KATZE HER!? GUCKT EUCH DAS AN MEIN UMHANG HÄNGT VOLLER HAARE!" "Oh nein das hört sich nach Sirius an... aber die haben doch gar keine Katze bei sich" sagte Lily und rieb sich noch verschlafen die Augen. Bei dem Geschrei war Melody kerzengerade aus dem Bett geschossen und sah sich jetzt nach Annabelle um. "Oh nein ich glaube er meint Annabel sie ist nicht mehr hier. Ich geh mal runter nachsehen" sagte sie und lief runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum Lily, Marlene und Alice waren ihr auf den Fersen. "Ich kann nicht glauben das sie in den Schlafraum der Jungs gelaufen sein soll" sagte Alice aber in dem Moment kam ein völlig zerzaust aussehender Sirius die Treppe runter gestürmt gefolgt von Remus, James und Peter.

Seinen Umhang hatte er unter den einen Arm geklemmt und auf dem anderen hatte er Annabelle die fröhlich miaute als ob ihr die ganze Aufregung gefiel. Als sie jedoch Melody sah strampelte sie sich aus seinem Griff frei, lief zu ihr und strich ihr um die Beine. "Aha sie gehört also dir. Jetzt sieh dir das mal an! Überall sind Katzenhaare warum passt du nicht besser auf dein Haustier auf?" "Jetzt reg dich wieder ab. Ich dachte du bist ein Zauberer, also ist es doch kein Problem die Haare zu beseitigen und außerdem habe ich nicht gemerkt das sie mir weg gelaufen ist weil ich nachts schlafe so wie jeder normale Mensch!" antwortete Melody und nahm Annabelle schützend auf den Arm. "Meinst du ich habe Lust dazu Morgens kurz nach dem Aufstehen meine Schulsachen noch sauber zu machen bevor ich sie anziehen kann? Aber das war eigentlich klar das sie zu dir gehört über sie hast du nämlich auch keine Kontrolle" in dem Moment wo er diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, bereute er ihn auch schon wieder.

Seine Freunde sahen ihn erschrocken an und Melody kämpfte jetzt mit den Tränen. "Das war jetzt aber echt nicht nötig Mann sie konnte doch nichts dafür" mischte sich James ein. Melody hatte inzwischen ihr Gesicht in Annabels Fell versteckt um ihre Tränen zu verstecken. Aber Annabelle versuchte sie ihr vom Gesicht zu lecken. Lily und Marlene hatten Melody in den Arm genommen und funkelten Sirius wütend an. "Sieh dir an was du angestellt hast Black! Bist du wirklich so ein Idiot der nicht mal nachdenken kann bevor er Jemanden beleidigt?" Alice musste inzwischen Lily zurückhalten bevor sie noch etwas tun konnte was sie später bereuen würde. Nach einem letzten wütenden Blick von Lily verließen die Mädchen schließlich den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle aber Lily schäumte noch immer vor Wut. Beim Frühstück hatten sich die Mädchen mit Absicht ans andere Ende des Tisches gesetzt um nicht in der Nähe von James und den anderen sein zu müssen.

Melody hatte inzwischen wieder aufgehört zu weinen aber jetzt wollte sie unbedingt sofort mehr Kontrolle über ihre Kraft haben um Sirius zu beweisen das sie eine gute Hexe ist. Deswegen war sie eine Weile lang sehr ruhig, bis es dann aus ihr herausplatzte. "Ha... von Wegen keine Kontrolle ich werd's dem noch zeigen der wird sich noch umsehen. Können wir heute schon mit den Übungen anfangen Mädels?" "Na klar, wir haben nach dem Mittagessen doch die Freistunde, da suchen wir uns einen leeren Raum und werden deine Magie schon irgendwie aus dir heraus locken" antwortete Marlene. "Warum gehen wir denn nicht in den Raum der Wünsche?" fragte Alice. "Nein lieber nicht Potter und seine Freunde sind zu oft da drin die stören doch dann nur" erwiderte Lily "Dann lasst es uns doch im Astronomieturm machen da ist so gut wie nie einer" schlug Marlene vor.

Mit dieser Idee waren alle einverstanden und wollten gerade zur ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde gehen als James auf sie zu kam und Sirius am Arm hinter sich her zog. "Hi ich hab da jemanden gefunden der sich gerne entschuldigen würde." Aber Sirius machte keine Anstalten zu reden also stieß James ihm seinen Ellbogen unsanft in die Rippen. "Au sag mal geht's noch?" Aber James deutete nur mit dem Kopf in Melodys Richtung und sah seinen besten Freund eindringlich an. "Es tut mir leid das ich dich heute Morgen so angemeckert habe das war nicht meine Absicht ok?" sagte er schließlich. "Das hättest du dir früher überlegen können und übrigens eine erzwungene Entschuldigung ist so gut wie gar keine. Wenn das alles war dann gehen wir jetzt" antwortete Melody und machte sich mit ihren Freundinnen auf den Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Langsam machte es in der Schule die Runde dass es eine Schülerin gab die zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht richtig zaubern konnte und die Slytherins fingen an sich über sie lustig zu machen was Melody zunächst jedoch noch ignorieren konnte. In der Freistunde traf sie sich mit ihren drei Freundinnen im Astronomieturm. Lily hatte die Idee drei verschieden große Kugeln aus unzerstörbarem Glas zu beschwören, je größer die Kugel war desto schwerer war sie auch. Melodys Aufgabe bestand darin die Kugeln abwechselnd in der Luft schweben zu lassen. Aber schon die Kleinste der drei Kugeln war eine große Herausforderung für sie. Es dauerte fast die ganze Freistunde bis sie es schaffte die Kugel auf der Höhe ihres Kopfes einmal um sich herum kreisen zu lassen aber es machte sie stolz darauf was sie geschafft hatte.

Die vier wussten allerdings nicht das sie von einer kleinen Gruppe Mädchen aus Slytherin bei ihren Übungen beobachtet wurde. Sie hatten die vier nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde bis in den Turm verfolgt um zu sehen was da vor sich ging. "Das klappt doch schon gut Melody jetzt versuch mal zwei Kugeln schweben zu lassen" sagte Alice und hielt ihr die beiden Kugeln entgegen _Ha das macht echt Spaß... warte ab Sirius du wirst bald staunen was ich für Fortschritte gemacht habe_ dachte Melody und wollte sich gerade wieder auf die Übungen konzentrieren als sie plötzlich eine Vision bekam.

 **"Melody, wir möchten dich warnen. Es lauert Gefahr für dich du musst aufpassen..."**

Die Kugeln waren inzwischen wieder auf den Boden gefallen und Melody sah sich verwundert um. "Was ist denn los Melody?" fragte Marlene. Aber Melody kam nicht mehr dazu zu antworten denn die ungebetenen Gäste machten sich bemerkbar. "So ist das also. Jetzt werden hier auch schon geheime Nachhilfestunden für Loser ohne Zauberkräfte gegeben" sagte ein Mädchen mit kurzen braunen Haaren. "Das geht dich gar nichts an Violett. Wer hat dich und deine Freunde überhaupt zu unserer Unterrichtsstunde eingeladen?" fragte Lily und zog ihren Zauberstab. "Niemand Evans aber uns war langweilig und da dachten wir, wir schauen mal vorbei dann haben wir wenigstens was zum Lachen." Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Melodys Kette und sie kam Näher um sie sich genauer anzusehen. "Woher hat ein Loser wie du die Kohle um sich so eine Kette zu leisten, die hast du doch gar nicht verdient!" sagte sie und riss Melody die Kette vom Hals. Sofort stürzte sich Melody auf sie um ihr Erbstück zurückzuholen aber Violett warf die Kette einfach aus dem Fenster. Noch bevor Jemand reagieren konnte war Melody hinterher gesprungen. "NEIN!" "MELODY!" riefen ihre Freundinnen geschockt und liefen zum Fenster. Denn letzten Teil dieser Aktion bekamen auch die Rumtreiber mit die draußen ganz in der Nähe des Turms ihre Freistunde verbracht hatten. Als sie sahen das jemand aus dem Fenster fiel, sprangen sie sofort auf die Füße und rannten los um zu helfen. "James ich glaub das ist Melody!" rief Remus und sie bemühten sich um noch schneller zum Turm zu kommen bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. Melody klammerte sich inzwischen verzweifelt an ihre Kette, die sie auffangen konnte. _Bitte helft mir..._ flehte sie in Gedanken und sie wurde erneut in eine Vision gezogen.

 **"Melody, flieg meine Kleine. Ich weiß das du es kannst mach es genauso wie mit den Glaskugeln du bist bereit dazu... Flieg Kleines!"**

Die Worte ihrer Vorfahrin die gerade zu ihr gesprochen hatte hallten in Melodys Ohren und sie schloss ihre Augen, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, konzentrierte sich auf ihre telekinetischen Kräfte und ganz allmählich wurde sie langsamer bis sie schließlich wie in Zeitlupe dem Boden entgegen schwebte und kurz bevor sie den Boden erreichte in die Arme von Jemandem fiel.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah in das Gesicht von Sirius Black. "Oh Gott es hat funktioniert. Ich lebe noch" sagte sie erleichtert und sprang aus Sirius' Armen auf den Boden. "Würdest du uns bitte erklären was gerade passiert ist?" fragte Sirius während James neben ihm stand und immer wieder verdutzt vom Fenster im Turm und dann zu Melody sah. "Na ja eigentlich wollten Lily, Marlene und Alice mir bei meinen Übungen helfen. Das hat auch eine Weile lang funktioniert bis diese Violett mit ihren Freundinnen aufgetaucht ist. Sie hat mich beleidigt, mir meine Kette weggenommen und sie aus dem Fenster geworfen und ich bin dann hinterher gesprungen" antwortete sie. "Du springst aus dem Fenster wegen einer Kette?!" fragte Remus.

"Ja sie ist das Wichtigste für mich. All meine Vorfahrinnen die die gleichen Kräfte hatten wie ich, können durch diese Kette zu mir sprechen. Als ich gefallen bin hat mir eine von ihnen gesagt, das ich fliegen soll und das ich dafür bereit bin also habe ich mich versucht darauf zu konzentrieren zu fliegen und es hat funktioniert" antwortete sie. "Verstehe, das erklärt die Sache ein Wenig aber du hast uns echt den Schreck des Tages eingejagt" sagte James. "Tut mir leid... aber habt ihr gesehen? Ich bin geflogen" antwortete Melody. "Eher gefallen als geflogen" murmelte Sirius aber Melody hatte das gehört und trat ihm auf den Fuß.

"Au! Ist das der Dank dafür das ich dich aufgefangen hab?" "Nein ich wollte mich gerade eigentlich bei dir bedanken wenn du den letzten Kommentar weg gelassen hättest." " Weißt du Tatze, da hat sie Recht" mischte sich Remus ein. "Na vielen Dank, fällst du mir jetzt auch noch in den Rücken?" "Nein das war aber leider eine Tatsache." In der Zwischenzeit kamen die Mädels auf sie zu gelaufen, alle drei waren erleichtert als sie sahen, dass es Melody gut ging. "Melody kannst du mir mal sagen wie das geht, dass du jetzt nicht platt wie eine Flunder bist?" fragte Marlene. "Ich bin..." fing sie freudestrahlend an aber Sirius unterbrach sie. "Ich habe sie aufgefangen." Doch dafür trat sie ihm erneut auf den Fuß, so stark das er auf einem Bein und fluchend eine Runde um seine Freunde herum hüpfte und die Mädels Melody erneut fragend aber auch belustigt ansahen. "Was er sagen wollte ist das ich meinen Fall mit meinen telekinetischen Kräften abgeschwächt habe weil ich nämlich fliegen kann. Ich habe meine Vorfahrinnen um Hilfe gebeten und sie haben mir gesagt, das sich fliegen soll. Also habe ich mich darauf konzentriert und bin langsamer geworden. Sirius hat mich kurz vor meiner Landung aufgefangen als ich in Zeitlupe zum Boden geschwebt bin."...


	4. Chapter 4

Es wurde Zeit für den nächsten Unterricht aber zunächst wurden James, seine Freunde und Melody von Professor McGonnagall abgepasst. Lily, Marlene und Alice gingen schon mal vor in den Klassenraum.

In Professor McGonnagall's Büro:

"Miss Graham, ich habe die ganze Aktion eben mit angesehen und darum zuerst die Frage, sind Sie in Ordnung?" "Ja Professor mir ist nichts passiert" antwortete Melody. "Gut das freut mich. Wir werden natürlich die Schülerinnen die dafür verantwortlich waren ausfindig machen und bestrafen. Aber jetzt kommen wir zu dem Grund aus dem Sie alle eigentlich hier sind. Ich habe festgestellt, dass sich Miss Evans, Miss Prewett und Miss McKinnon sehr darum bemühen das Sie Ihre Telekinese beherrschen lernen und Professor Dumbledore und ich glauben auch das es so am besten für Sie ist. Aber in den anderen Unterrichtsfächern brauchen Sie auch Hilfe und deshalb habe ich Mr. Potter und seine Freunde hier her gerufen. Er und seine Freunde sind die besten Schüler hier in Hogwarts und ich möchte das Sie mit ihnen so oft es möglich ist den Stoff der verschiedenen Fächer üben. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es in Ordnung ist wenn ich Ihnen Miss Graham anvertraue Mr. Potter?"

"Natürlich Professor, wir haben auch den perfekten Ort wo wir mit ihr üben können." "Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Sie können jetzt wieder in den Unterricht gehen" antwortete Professor McGonnagall und brachte die fünf zur Tür. Das nächste Fach was sie hatten war Geschichte der Zaubere- i und kurz bevor auch Melody einschlafen konnte, wie fast alle anderen, traf sie ein zusammen geknülltes Blatt Pergament am Kopf. Sie hob es auf, entfaltete es und fing an zu lesen.

 **Hey Graham nicht einschlafen sonst brauchst du auch noch Nachhilfe in diesem Fach hier. -Sirius-**

 **Wann und wo ich schlafe geht dich gar nichts an Black hör lieber Professor Binns zu anstatt wie ein kleines Kind Briefchen zu schreiben. -Melody-**

 **Nö ich weiß das alles schon... du aber nicht also schreib ich weiter Briefchen. -Sirius-**

 **Hey was schreibt ihr denn so? Streitet ihr etwa schon wieder? -James-**

 **Jetzt du auch noch James? -Melody-**

 **Na klar, mir ist langweilig. Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse, unsere erste Nachhilfestunde findet heute im Raum der Wünsche statt. -James-**

 **Ok und wo finde ich den? -Melody-**

 **Geh gleich einfach nach deiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde mit Sirius zusammen dahin der weiß wo das ist -James-**

 **Hast du gleich nicht Zauberkunst? -Melody-**

 **Nö ich hab eine Stunde früher frei weil ich noch zu Madam Hooch muss wegen dem ersten Quidditchspiel nächsten Samstag. -James-**

 **Hey James das war mein Brief! Schreib doch deinen eigenen. -Sirius-**

 **Ach stell dich nicht so an Tatze. -James-**

 **Ich stell mich nicht an Krone. -Sirius-**

 **Mein Gott wie zwei kleine Kinder. Was sind das eigentlich für komische Spitznamen? -Melody-**

 **Ähm das sagen wir dir ein anderes Mal. Der Unterricht ist zu Ende wir sehen uns Leute. -James-**

Nach ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde Zauberkunst wartete Melody vor dem Klassenraum auf Sirius der noch von einem Freund aus Ravenclaw aufgehalten wurde. Remus hatte genau wie James eine Freistunde und wo Peter war wusste sie nicht. _Na toll also bin ich wirklich mit ihm alleine... das kann ja heiter werden_ dachte sie. Sie war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkte das Violett und ihre Freundinnen auf sie zu kamen. "Hey Graham du hast deinen Sturz ja überlebt. Aber jedes blinde Huhn findet ja mal ein Korn. Du hast einfach Glück gehabt" sagte sie und ihre Freundinnen fingen an zu lachen. "Wenn du wüsstest welche Kräfte noch in mir verborgen sind würdest du so doofe Sprüche nicht mehr bringen" antwortete Melody, sie drehte sich um und wollte gerade gehen aber Violett schoss eine Zauberspruch auf sie durch den sich ihre Schnürsenkel verknotete und sie zu Fall brachte. "Ha siehst du, du bist einfach nur ein Loser der noch nicht mal die einfachsten Zauber abwehren kann!" rief Violett und ihre Freundinnen lachten nur noch lauter.

Das wäre auch noch eine Weile so weiter gegangen wenn Sirius nicht aufgetaucht wäre. "Hey was soll das?!" rief er und stellte sich sofort schützend vor Melody. "Du beschützt auch jeden, nicht wahr Black?" fragte Violett und sah ihn hasserfüllt an. "Wenn es meine Freunde sind dann schon Johnson" antwortete Sirius und zog jetzt auch seinen Zauberstab. Mittlerweile hatte Melody sich befreit und zog an Sirius' Arm "Komm sie sind es nicht wert. James und die anderen warten bestimmt schon auf uns." Sirius ließ sich nur sehr widerwillig von Melody weg ziehen. "Du bist viel zu nett Graham." "Das sagen meine Eltern auch immer... bis ich dann explodiere und das ist wirklich nicht schön das sag ich dir" antwortete Melody. Sirius fing bei dem Gedanken an zu grinsen. "Würde ich gerne mal sehen, aber sag mal, dir geht's doch gut oder?" "Ja mir ist nichts passiert. Trotzdem danke für deine Hilfe Sirius" "Wofür sind Freunde denn da?" fragte er. "Ha du hast aber eine komische Art deine Freundschaft zu zeigen" meinte Melody und spielte damit auf ihre Streitereien an. "Das sieht jetzt so aus, ja das gebe ich zu. Aber ich meinte das alles gar nicht so und ich möchte mich wirklich noch mal bei dir entschuldigen für die Sachen die ich anfangs zu dir gesagt habe." "...Entschuldigung angenommen. Lass uns einfach noch einmal von vorne anfangen" erwiderte sie und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen.

Nachdem sich die beiden endlich doch angefreundet hatten, gingen sie weiter zum Raum der Wünsche wo James und Remus bereits auf die beiden warteten. "Ist Peter noch nicht hier?" fragte Sirius. "Nein, er hat uns gesagt das er doch noch was anderes erledigen muss" antwortete Remus. "Komisch... aber egal lasst uns anfangen" sagte Sirius. Sie gingen dreimal vor einer leeren Wand auf und ab und Melody staunte als plötzlich eine Tür wie aus dem Nichts erschien. "Wie geht denn so was?" "Wenn du willst, dass der Raum der Wünsche erscheint musst du dreimal vor dieser Wand hier auf und ab gehen und dir wünschen was du von dem Raum willst, er wird dann erscheinen und genau so aussehen wie du es dir vorgestellt hast" antwortete James. Die Türe öffnete sich und die vier betraten den Raum. Er war groß genug um darin die Zauber für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu lernen. James erklärte Melody zunächst die Wirkung des Impedimentazaubers und nach ein paar Trockenübungen fing er an Melody damit anzugreifen, sie sollte den Zauber irgendwie abwehren. Eine ganze Weile lang hatte Melody Schwierigkeiten damit sich zu verteidigen bis sie es dann mit ihren telekinetischen Kräften versuchen wollte. Sie konzentrierte sich und schaffte es, James Zauber fasst von ihr weg zu lenken. Die telekinetischen Wellen die ihr Körper aussendete schienen den Zauber fasst zu verschlingen und sie konnte die Richtung so ändern wie sie wollte aber es funktionierte noch nicht richtig und sie wurde immer wieder getroffen.

So ging es Stunden lang bis die Jungs schließlich die Unterrichtsstunde beenden wollten. "Nein noch nicht. Ich weiß genau beim nächsten Mal klappt es" sagte Melody. "Aber du bist doch völlig am Ende, wir können morgen weiter machen, es reicht für heute" antwortete Sirius. "Ach wenn sie unbedingt will... Du bekommst noch eine Chance Melody aber das ist dann wirklich der letzte Versuch" sagte James. Bei diesem letzten Angriff merkte Melody das etwas mit ihrem Körper passierte. Es war so als ob ein weiterer Teil ihrer Kräfte plötzlich freigelassen wurde und sie hatte das Gefühl sie kontrollieren zu können. Sie streckte dem Zauber ihre Hände entgegen und eine große telekinetische Welle verließ ihren Körper und schleuderte James' Angriff ganz ans andere Ende des Raumes wo er im Nichts verpuffte. Die Jungs sahen verblüfft hinterher und dann wieder zu Melody, die immer noch Wellen aus ihrem Körper ausstrahlte, außerdem waren ihre Augen die normalerweise braun waren auf einmal blau und sie schwebt ein Stückchen über dem Boden. "Wow... wenn das erst der Anfang ihrer magischen Kräfte ist, dann möchte ich sie später nicht zum Feind haben" sagte Remus. "Ich auch nicht..." erwiderte Sirius und wollte Melody wieder auf den Boden zurück holen. "Ok Melody, das war gut aber jetzt kannst du damit aufhören... ähm Hallo hörst du mich?" fragte er und wollte sie am Arm fassen aber er bekam einen elektrischen Schlag und zog seine Hand zurück. "Au... Ok das reicht jetzt wirklich!" und endlich kam Melody wieder zu sich.

"Was ist denn passiert?" fragte sie aber weil jetzt die Magie die sie in der Luft hielt wieder verschwunden war, fiel sie ziemlich unsanft auf ihren Hintern. "Autsch das hat weh getan" murmelte sie und rappelte sich wieder auf. "Melody das war der Wahnsinn!... Aber auch ein bisschen gruselig deine Augen waren auf einmal ganz komisch" sagte James. "Wirklich? ich hab eben irgendwie gar nichts mehr mitbekommen." "Ja das hat man gemerkt" sagte Sirius. "Hab ich den Fluch denn abgewehrt?" "Ja, du hast sogar James' Zauberstab mit deiner Druckwelle ans andere Ende des Raumes befördert. Das war richtig gut" erwiderte Remus. "Also ich weiß ja nicht, diese Kraft macht mir jetzt irgendwie doch Angst" sagte Melody als die vier langsam wieder zur Tür gingen. "Das wird sich mit der Zeit noch ändern. Glaub mir irgendwann wirst du deine Kräfte lieben und auch nicht mehr ohne sie leben können. Und wer weiß, vielleicht werden sie ja irgendwann mal sehr nützlich für dich und auch andere sein" antwortete James und versuchte ihr dadurch die Angst vor ihren jetzt doch schon sehr starken Kräften zu nehmen. Abends saß Melody noch lange als Letzte im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielte mit Annabel. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht merkte das Jemand die Treppe zu den Schlafräumen der Jungs herunterkam. Bei den Worten "Ah da ist das haarige Monster ja wieder" wirbelte sie herum und sah Sirius der sie jetzt angrinste.

"Entschuldige aber ihr Name ist Annabelle" erwiderte sie und musste auch lächeln. "Was machst du hier so ganz alleine?" "Ach ich musste einfach über ein paar Dinge nachdenken da habe ich es begrüßt mal alleine zu sein" antwortete sie. "Verstehe. Hast du Lust mir zu erzählen was dich so beschäftigt?" Sie sah ihn zögernd an und er setzte sich zu ihr. "Du musst nicht wenn du nicht willst..." "Nein ist schon ok. Ich glaube ich habe mich immer noch nicht an das alles hier gewöhnt. Weißt du, wie es ist wenn du eigentlich ein ganz normales Leben geführt hast, mit Freunden die so zu sein schienen wie du selber? Mit einer Familie wo sich jeder auf den anderen verlassen kann und immer geholfen wird wenn Jemand Hilfe braucht? Und dann findest du eines Tages heraus, dass dein Vater ein Zauberer ist, genauso wie deine Großeltern und du bist auch wie sie und musst dich von heute auf morgen plötzlich an ein ganz anderes Leben gewöhnen? Ganz ohne deine Familie und du weißt nicht was die Zukunft für dich bereithält? Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, warum ausgerechnet ich diese Kräfte bekommen habe. Ich habe noch nie die Möglichkeit gehabt Irgendetwas in der Welt zu ändern, jedenfalls nicht in meiner und jetzt soll ich auf einmal helfen die magische Welt zu retten. So was in der Art haben mir meine Vorfahrinnen gesagt" sagte sie und sah Sirius fragend an. Annabel war in der Zwischenzeit auf seinen Schoss geklettert. "Ich kann dich ja verstehen, aber wenigstens hast du eine Familie die sich um dich sorgt und dich nicht verstößt nur weil du anders bist." "Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich bin in den Ferien von zu Hause abgehauen und wohne jetzt bei James. Meine Familie hat nie verstanden, das es falsch ist die muggelstämmigen Zauberer aus unserer Gesellschaft aus zu grenzen. Wenn jeder Zauberer so denken würde, dann wären wir bald ausgestorben. Es wird bald nicht mehr die große Auswahl an reinblütigen Zauberern geben wenn alle diese Einstellung hätten. Ich denke nicht so wie der Großteil meiner Familie und deswegen gab es eigentlich schon lange immer wieder Streit. Besonders als ich damals nach Gryffindor gekommen bin sind meine Eltern fast durchgedreht. Sie wollten das ich gegen den Rat des sprechenden Hutes trotzdem nach Slytherin gehe und haben Dumbledore einige Briefe mit Drohungen oder Bestechungen geschickt. Aber ich habe mich geweigert und wollte hier bleiben. Besonders meine Mutter hat das nie verstanden." "Das tut mir leid für dich" antwortete Melody.

Die beiden saßen noch eine Weile vor dem Karminfeuer bis es schließlich doch zu spät wurde. Als es fast Mitternacht war wollte Melody dann doch schlafen gehen. Sie stand auf und verabschiedete sich von Sirius. "Warte vergiss dein Mo... ich meine Annabelle nicht" sagte er und hielt ihr die friedlich schlafende Katze entgegen. Melody nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie vorsichtig nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Dann verschloss sie die Türe so das Annabel nicht wieder ins Zimmer der Jungs laufen konnte und legte sich schlafen. Aber sie schlief sehr unruhig. Irgendetwas in ihr hielt sie immer noch wach. _Oh jetzt komm schon Melody mach die Augen zu und schlaf... ja so ist gut. Jetzt schlaf ein ... ... und ich bin schon wieder wach_ dachte sie und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Sie wäre fast eingeschlafen aber ihre Vorfahrinnen machten ihr den nächsten Strich durch die Rechnung.

 **"Melody, deine Kräfte werden immer stärker bald hast du sie vollkommen erweckt..." "Das freut mich ja, aber warum kann ich nicht einschlafen?" fragte sie. "Wir müssen dich erneut warnen. Bei dem Quidditchspiel am Samstag von Gryffindor gegen Slytherin wird etwas passieren. Was genau können wir dir noch nicht sagen, aber du wirst wissen was zu tun ist." "Kann man es nicht irgendwie verhindern?" "Zu diesem Zeitpunkt jetzt nicht. Es muss passieren, aber du wirst das Schlimmste verhindern und jetzt schlaf es ist schon wirklich spät geworden."** ...

Kleiner Cliffhanger^^


	5. Chapter 5

Nach diesen Worten befand sich Melody wieder in ihrem Bett und schaffte es endlich doch zu schlafen. Aber nach ein paar Stunden wurde sie unsanft von Lily geweckt. "Melody...MELODY STEH AUF!" "Nur noch ein paar Minuten" murmelte sie aber dann traf sie plötzlich etwas Nasses im Gesicht. "Was zum!?... Lily was soll das? Ich bin klatschnass!" rief sie erschrocken. Aber Lily konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen und auch Marlene und Alice grinsten. Lily hatte den Eimer in dem vorher Wasser war noch in der Hand. "Tut mir ja leid aber anders hab ich dich einfach nicht aufwecken können." Melody murmelte noch etwas vor sich hin und verschwand schnell ins Badezimmer um sich fertig zu machen. Der Unterricht ging schnell vorbei und am Nachmittag trainierten die Mädels wieder mit Melody ihre telekinetischen Kräfte. Sie konnte inzwischen ihre drei Glaskugeln um sich herum kreisen lassen wie sie wollte also sie sie in den verschiedensten Formationen fliegen. "Wisst ihr was? Ich probier jetzt mal was aus. Das will ich schon seit Tagen probieren" sagte Melody. Sie ließ die Kugeln zu Boden fallen und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden.

"Was hast du denn vor?" fragte Alice. "Das seht ihr gleich wenn es funktioniert" antwortete Melody. Sie schloss die Augen und legte ihre Arme ausgestreckt auf ihre Knie. Dann konzentrierte sie sich und es gelang ihr schon nach kurzer Zeit über dem Boden zu schweben. Sie flog noch ein Stückchen höher und richtete ihre Hände dann auf die Glaskugeln am Boden. Durch jede einzelne strömte jetzt ihre Energie und die Kugeln flogen ihr entgegen um sich anschließend in einem Kreis um sie herum zu bewegen während alle drei noch mit einem Strahl von Melodys Energie verbunden waren. Auch die Jungs waren auf die große magische Energie aufmerksam geworden und kamen von ihrem Platz am See zu Lily und ihren Freundinnen gelaufen um zu sehen was passiert war. Melody merkte das sich etwas in ihrer Gegenwart verändert hatte und verlor die Kontrolle wieder. Sie schwebte etwa 4 Meter über dem Boden aber jetzt da ihre Konzentration unterbrochen war löste sich die Magie auf und sie fiel zu Boden. Aber sie verletzte sich auch dieses Mal nicht weil Sirius sie wieder auffing. James und Lily hatten in der Zwischenzeit die Kugeln wieder aufgehoben. "Der Anfang war nicht schlecht aber an der Landung musst du noch arbeiten" sagte Sirius als er Melody wieder absetzte. "Das weiß ich selber... ich wäre aber ganz anders gelandet wenn ihr mich nicht so abgelenkt hättet." "Entschuldige aber wir haben ganz ruhig hier gestanden und keinen Mucks von uns gegeben" sagte James und gab ihr die Kugeln zurück. "Ich habe ja nicht gesagt das ihr laut wart, aber eure Energie hat mich abgelenkt."

Jetzt mischten sich die Mädels ein weil sie keine Lust auf weitere Diskussionen hatte. "Wow Melody das war echt cool. Was meinst du, kannst du auch andere Menschen schweben lassen?" fragte Marlene. "Ich weiß nicht, das ist schwerer als ein paar Glaskugeln fliegen zu lassen" antwortete sie. " "Aber es würde gehen, also versuch es doch mal du kannst es ruhig an mir ausprobieren" sagte Lily. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht Lily..." antwortete Melody zögernd. Aber die anderen überredeten sie so lange bis sie es schließlich doch versuchte. Mit der größten Konzentration die sie aufbringen konnte richtete Melody ihre Hände auf Lily und merkte schließlich wie ihre Energie auf Lily übersprang. Als Lily vollständig von ihrer telekinetischen Energie umgeben war hob Melody langsam ihre Arme an und zog Lily einen guten halben Meter in die Luft. "Wahnsinn es funktioniert Melody" sagte Alice aufgeregt. Aber Melody antwortete nicht sondern flog nun selber in die Luft und nahm Lily noch ein paar weitere Meter mit nach oben. Ihren Freunden blieb nichts anderes übrig als so ruhig wie möglich darauf zu warten das die beiden wieder landeten. Ein paar Augenblicke schwebten die beiden ganz langsam wieder zum Boden und nach der Landung löste Melody die Verbindung wieder. Beide sahen sich für einen Moment an und sagten dann wie auf Kommando. "Ich konnte deinen Herzschlag hören." "Was du auch?" Ihre Freunde sahen sie verwundert an aber die beiden störten sich nicht daran, redeten weiter aufgeregt miteinander und gingen in Richtung Schloss davon. Am Abend dann als Melody wieder alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum war entschloss sie sich ihren Eltern einen Brief zu schreiben.

 **Hallo Mum, hallo Dad,  
**

 **ich hoffe es geht euch gut. Ich habe mich schon ganz gut im Schulalltag eingelebt. Am Anfang habe ich euch alle sehr vermisst aber ich habe hier Freunde gefunden. Da wären zum einen drei Mädchen mit denen ich mir mein Zimmer teile. Sie heißen Lily, Marlene und Alice. Alle drei sind sehr nett und sie helfen mir dabei meine Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Lily ist die Schwester von Petunia, ihr wisst schon wen ich meine und sie ist gar nicht verrückt so wie ihre Schwester immer behauptet hat. Sie war die erste die sich mit mir angefreundet hat. Dad, du hast sie am Bahnhof in London schon gesehen. Marlene und Alice sind auch sehr nett. Außerdem habe ich mich noch mit vier Jungs angefreundet... wobei mit einem von den Vieren habe ich noch nicht so viel zu tun gehabt. Sie heißen James, Remus, Sirius und Peter. Sie geben mir Nachhilfe in den Unterrichtsfächern und man lernt bei denen echt ne Menge. Mit Sirius habe ich mich am Anfang nicht verstanden. Er war so gemein zu mir und meinte das ich noch nicht mal Kontrolle über mein Haustier habe nur weil Annabel (Oma hat mir eine Katze geschenkt ist das nicht cool?) Haare auf seinen Schulsachen verloren hat als sie sich nachts in seinen Schlafsaal geschlichen hat. Ach ja ich kann übrigens fliegen... also ohne Besen oder sonst was, nur durch meine Kräfte. Ich werde wirklich immer besser darin damit um zu gehen. Ich kann sogar andere Menschen schweben lassen. Ich habe es bis jetzt zwar nur einmal ausprobiert (mit Lily) aber das war echt cool. Ich konnte dabei ihren Herzschlag hören und sie meinen. Manchmal habe ich auch noch Visionen von meinen Vorfahren aus Omas Kette und sie warnen mich vor Gefahr. Als ich gerade ein paar Tage hier war, haben mir ein paar Mitschülerinnen aus Slytherin (ein anderes Haus) meine Kette weggenommen und aus dem Fenster eines hohen Turms geworfen und ich bin hinterher gesprungen (bitte nicht ausrasten Mum, ich lebe noch) und als ich so am fallen war, hatte ich wieder eine Vision und die Hexen haben mir gesagt, das ich versuchen soll zu schweben und es hat funktioniert. Seit dem Tag werden meine Kräfte immer besser und meine Freunde helfen mir wo sie können. Mit Sirius habe ich mich mittlerweile auch angefreundet. Er hat mir Sachen aus seiner Familie erzählt... die würdet ihr nicht glauben (und vor allem verstehen). So mein Brief ist doch länger geworden als geplant und es wird langsam echt spät ich muss dann mal ins Bett gehen. Morgen ist Wochenende und hier gibt es ein Quidditchspiel. Die ganze Schule wird zu sehen, es spielen Gryffindor (mein Haus) gegen Slytherin (das andere Haus) ich schreib euch bald wieder und an Weihnachten sehen wir uns ja auch.  
**

 **Bis bald, und grüßt Oma und Opa von mir und Annabel.  
**

 **Eure Melody**

Nachdem sie den Brief am Bein einer Schuleule befestigt und sie mit dem Brief zu ihren Eltern geschickt hatte ging Melody ins Bett. Am nächsten Tag herrschte in der ganzen Schule große Aufregung weil die Quidditchsaison endlich wieder los ging. Nach dem Frühstück machten sich alle auf den Weg zum Spielfeld aber Melody fiel etwas zurück weil sie immer wieder darüber nachdenken musste, dass etwas passieren würde. Ihre Freundinnen mussten mehrmals auf sie warten bis Lily die anderen beiden schließlich schon mal vorschickte um alleine mit Melody zu reden. "Hey, was ist denn los mit dir? Du siehst so nachdenklich aus." "Ach.. es ist nichts, ehrlich" antwortete sie und grübelte weiter vor sich hin. "Melody so leicht lass ich mich nicht abwimmeln. Also los raus mit der Sprache." "Na schön ich hab wohl keine Wahl. Also ich hatte vor ein paar Nächten wieder eine Vision von meinen Vorfahrinnen. Sie haben mich davor gewarnt, dass bei dem Quidditchspiel was passieren wird aber sie konnten mir nicht genau sagen was es ist." "Oh, naja es wird wohl keiner von seinem Besen fallen" antwortete Lily und lachte unsicher.

"Ich will es wirklich nicht hoffen" sagte Melody. Die beiden waren jetzt wirklich spät dran und mussten sich zu ihren Plätzen die Alice und Marlene ihnen freihielten durch drängeln. Kurz nachdem das Spiel angefangen hatte, hatte Gryffindor bereits das erste Tor gemacht und die meisten Zuschauer jubelten ihnen zu. Es lief auch eine ganze Weile nicht schlecht für Gryffindor und sie lagen bald 60:0 in Führung aber es war einfach noch keine Spur vom Schnatz in Sicht. Die Spieler von Slytherin verloren aber bald ihre Geduld und fingen an unfair zu spielen. Sie schleuderten die Klatscher gegen jeden Gryffindorspieler der sich in ihrer Nähe aufhielt. Aber als Sirius das nächste Tor machen wollte, bekam auch er mit voller Kraft den Klatscher ab und stürzte in die Tiefe. Auf der Tribüne war Melody auf ihre Füße gesprungen genauso wie ihre Freunde, sie reagierte von allen am schnellsten und versuchte ihn mit ihren telekinetischen Kräften aufzufangen und zu bremsen. Es dauerte zwar ein paar Sekunden bis er langsamer wurde weil es für Melody aus dieser Entfernung noch sehr schwer war andere Menschen schweben zu lassen. Ihre Energie hatte es so grade geschafft ihn komplett zu umschließen wie bei Lily, aber sie schaffte es ihn solange abzubremsen bis James seinen Freund erreicht hatte und mit ihm zusammen landen konnte.

Weil Sirius noch benommen war wurde er vom Spielfeld und hoch ins Schloss zu Madam Pomfrey gebracht. Als James an der Tribüne vorbei flog wechselte er kurz einen Blick mit Melody und machte sich dann wieder auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz den er kurz darauf auf auch fangen konnte wodurch Gryffindor das Spiel gewann. Auch nach dem Spiel saß Melody wie angewurzelt auf ihrem Platz und musste daran denken was gerade passiert war als sie eine weitere Vision bekam.

 **"Gut gemacht Melody, wir sind stolz auf dich" sagte eine der Hexen. "Ich würde eher sagen, dass war Glück. Ich habe genau gespürt das ich ihn fasst nicht erreicht hätte. Wäre er ein kleines Stück weiter weggewesen dann wäre er möglicherweise auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen" antwortete Melody. "Nein soweit hätte es dein Schulleiter nicht kommen lassen." "Aber warum habt ihr mich dann gewarnt wenn Dumbledore ihn so leicht hätte retten können?" "Weil er ein Freund von dir ist und es ist gut für deine Entwicklung wenn du Menschen die dir etwas bedeuten rettest wenn sie in Gefahr sind. Und jetzt lauf mit deinen Freunden zum Krankenflügel" sagte die Hexe.**

Und die Vision löste sich wieder auf. Alle liefen jetzt zum Krankenflügel um zu sehen, wie es Sirius ging. Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonnagall waren bereits dort und hatten sich schon versichert, dass Sirius keine schweren Verletzungen hatte. "Miss Graham das war gute Arbeit, besser hätte ich es auch nicht machen können" sagte Dumbledore. "Ich habe es aber nur geschafft weil James geholfen hat" antwortete Melody. "Keine falsche Bescheidenheit ohne Ihr Eingreifen wäre Mr. Black jetzt wahrscheinlich schwer verletzt" sagte Professor McGonnagall. "Ja, sie hat recht, danke Melody ich schulde dir was" sagte Sirius. "So ein Quatsch, du schuldest mir gar nichts so oft wie du mich schon aufgefangen oder gegen andere verteidigt hast" antwortete Melody und lächelte ihn an. "Aber..." "Kein aber, sieh es ein, wir sind Quitt" sagte sie und ließ keine Widerrede mehr zu. Als Madam Pomfrey die Freunde wieder nach draußen schicken wollte, weil Sirius sich noch etwas ausruhen sollte, rief er Melody noch kurz zurück. "Ach Graham, ich habe übrigens auch deinen Herzschlag gehört und deine Energie ist sehr warm und rein. Das wollte ich dir noch sagen." "Danke Black, wir sehen uns dann" antwortete Melody und ging wieder zu den anderen...


	6. Chapter 6

Nachdem was beim Quidditchspiel passiert war, wurde Melody noch mehr als sonst von den Slytherins genervt. Das ging so weit, dass ihre Freunde sie nicht mehr alleine irgendwo hingehen ließen. Entweder war einer von den Jungs bei ihr, oder eine von den Mädels. Aber einmal war sie nachts doch alleine unterwegs zur Küche. Sie wollte Lily und die anderen nicht aufwecken nur weil sie Hunger hatte und hatte sich entschlossen alleine zu gehen. Es wird schon niemand von den Slytherins da sein dachte sie und hatte schon fast die Küche erreicht. Sie merkte gar nicht das Lucius Malfoy sie zusammen mit Bellatrix Black beobachtete, die beiden hatten sie erwartet und bevor Melody das Bild mit der Obstschüssel erreichen konnte kamen sie aus ihrem Versteck. "Sieh an das kleine Telepathiemonster ist ganz alleine, ohne nervige Freunde" sagte Malfoy und hatte seinen Zauberstab bereits gezogen. "Meinst du mich damit? Da muss ich dich enttäuschen ich beherrsche keine Telepathie sondern Telekinese." "Ha, du bist doch nur ein Loser der keine Gewalt über sich hat" mischte sich Bellatrix ein. "Willst du das ich es dir beweise?" fragte Melody. "Oh nein jetzt haben wir aber Angst. Was sollen wir nur tun? Sie wird uns erledigen. Oh ich glaub ich weiß..." sagte Lucius und die beiden fingen an Melody an zu greifen. Sie wehrte sich so gut sie konnte aber gegen die beiden hatte sie so gut wie keine Chance. Plötzlich leuchtete ihre Kette und kurz darauf war sie von einem Schutzschild umgeben.

 **Melody, halte durch, wir helfen dir" sagte eine der Hexen. "Danke, ich habe fast keine Kraft mehr" erwiderte Melody. "Doch, du hast noch viel Energie du muss sie jetzt los lassen und zwar wenn ich dir das Zeichen gebe." Melody versuchte so viel Energie wie möglich zu sammeln und sich zu konzentrieren. "Ok Melody...JETZT!"**

rief die Hexe und eine große Energiewelle schleuderte aus Melodys Körper und traf ihre beiden Angreifer. Als die beiden weg waren rutschte Melody zu Boden und blieb benommen liegen, das war alles noch zu viel für sie. Sie bekam gar nicht mit wer sie in dem leeren Gang fand und wunderte sich am nächsten Tag dass sie im Krankenflügel aufwachte. Neben ihrem Bett saßen ihre drei Freundinnen und auf dem Bett lag Annabelle neben ihrem Kopf zusammengerollt und schlief friedlich

Alice bemerkte als erste dass Melody aufgewacht war und weckte die anderen beiden. "Melody wie geht es dir? Wie bist du überhaupt in diesen Gang gekommen?" fragte sie dann. "Ich hatte Hunger und wollte euch nicht aufwecken" antwortete sie. "Aber das war sehr unvorsichtig von dir" erwiderte Marlene. "Ja ich weiß... wie bin ich eigentlich in den Krankenflügel gekommen? Ich kann mich nur noch an Malfoy und Bellatrix erinnern, die mich angegriffen haben und danach weiß ich nichts mehr." "Die Jungs haben dich gefunden und hierher gebracht. Sie haben uns gesagt das Annabel sich irgendwann letzte Nacht wieder zu ihnen in den Schlafsaal geschlichen hat und alle wach gemacht hat. Danach ist sie so lange durch das Zimmer gerannt und hat so ein Theater gemacht bis sie ihr schließlich gefolgt sind und dich dann gefunden haben. Sie muss dich wirklich vermisst haben als du weg warst. Das hat James... ich meine, Potter jedenfalls gesagt" antwortete Lily. Inzwischen war Annabel auch aufgewacht und maunzte ihre Besitzerin fröhlich an. Melody nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte sie. "Danke für die Hilfe Kleine" sagte sie und lächelte als Annabel zufrieden anfing zu schnurren.

Melody sollte noch ein paar Tage im Krankenflügel bleiben weil sie doch sehr viel von ihrer Energie bei dem Angriff verloren hatte. Die Jungs besuchten sie am späten Nachmittag kurz nach dem ihre Freundinnen in die Bibliothek gegangen waren um noch zu lernen. "Hey Melody gehts dir besser?" fragte James. "Ja, danke das ihr mich gestern hierher gebracht habt." "Ist doch selbstverständlich aber was ist eigentlich passiert?" fragte Remus. "Ich hatte Hunger und wollte mir noch eine Kleinigkeit aus der Küche holen. Dann wurde ich von Malfoy und Bellatrix angegriffen, ich habe mich gewehrt aber die waren stärker als ich. Dann habe ich auf einmal so viel Energie in mir gespürt die ich dann auf die beiden geschleudert habe und dann bin ich umgekippt weil ich mich ganz leer gefühlt habe und heute Morgen bin ich dann hier wach geworden. Die Mädels haben mir dann erzählt, das ihr mich gefunden habt weil Annabelle euch geweckt hat."

"Oh ja geweckt ist noch untertrieben" sagte Sirius. "Die ist durch unser Zimmer gefegt als ob der Teufel hinter ihr her wäre dann ist sie auf uns rumgesprungen und hat uns zerkratzt bis wir aufgestanden sind. Anschließend ist sie auf mein Bett gesprungen und hat so miaut als ob sie uns anbrüllen wollte. Wir sind ihr dann gefolgt weil sie uns sonst wahrscheinlich noch alle einzeln die Treppe runter gezerrt hätte wenn sie gekonnt hätte." "Oh dann war das von Lily die harmlosere Variante die sie mir erzählt hat" antwortete Melody und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen weil Sirius die ganze Geschichte sehr ausführlich erzählt und zum Teil auch nachgestellt hatte. Annabelle hatte sich das Schauspiel auch sehr interessiert angesehen. "Wo wir gerade von Evans reden, wo ist sie?" fragte James. "Sie ist zusammen mit Marlene und Alice in der Bibliothek" antwortete sie. "Ah, da wollte ich gerade auch hin. Bis später Leute" sagte James und rannte zur Türe. "Was denn, ist schon wieder Zeit für ne Abfuhr?" fragte Sirius. "Sehr taktvoll Tatze. Na los komm schon Peter, wir gehen hinterher vielleicht können wir das schlimmste ja noch verhindern" sagte Remus und ließ Sirius mit Melody alleine. "Gehst du nicht mit?" fragte sie. "Nein, es bleibt ab sofort immer jemand hier bei dir. Wer weiß was die Idioten noch für dich planen jetzt wo die wissen wie stark du bist." "Aber ich brauche doch keinen Babysitter." "Wenn du uns nicht brauchen würdest, dann wärst du jetzt nicht hier in diesem Bett." "Ok, du hast ja recht" antwortete sie.

Die beiden unterhielten sich noch eine Weile bis plötzlich Lily wütend wieder in den Krankenflügel gestürmt kam, gefolgt von Alice und Marlene die sich mit Mühe ein Grinsen verkniffen. "Lass mich raten. James will überraschender Weise mit dir ausgehen?" fragte Sirius. "Oh ja das will er! Ich frage mich ernsthaft was man an **NEIN** nicht verstehen kann. Ich dachte er wäre so schlau!" "Aber Lily warum sträubst du dich denn so gegen ihn? Er ist doch wirklich in Ordnung. Versuch doch wenigstens dich mit ihm anzufreunden" sagte Melody. Daraufhin sahen Sirius, Marlene und Alice sie mit großen Augen und offenem Mund an. "Was ist? Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" fragte sie. "Haha, bevor Evans sich mit James anfreundet lernen Schweine fliegen... so was sagen die Muggel doch oder?" sagte Sirius. "Ok dann eben nicht direkt die große Freundschaft, aber du könntest ihn doch wenigstens beim Vornamen nennen. Eben hast du das auch gemacht" sagte Melody und ihr entging nicht, das Lily ein rotes Gesicht bekam.

 _Ah ja, ich verstehe. Von wegen du kannst ihn nicht ausstehen. Wäre doch gelacht wenn ich die beiden nicht verkuppelt bekomme, Alice und Marlene helfen mir bestimmt und wenn ich es schlau anstelle dann machen die Jungs auch mit. Das wird ein Spaß_ dachte Melody und grinste. Ein paar Tage später wurde sie entlassen und bei der nächsten Gelegenheit schnappte sie sich Marlene und Alice um mit den beiden über ihren Plan zu reden.

"Ich sag das jetzt einfach mal so. Ich finde Lily und James gehören irgendwie zusammen und deswegen finde ich wir sollten sie verkuppeln. Was haltet ihr davon?" "Wir wissen das sie zusammen gehören, aber Lily lässt sich nicht so schnell verkuppeln besonders nicht mit James" antwortete Marlene. "Wir müssen es einfach versuchen der arme Kerl tut mir richtig leid weil er jedes Mal eine Abfuhr kassiert." "Das stimmt und er ist auch gar nicht mehr so schlimm wie in den ersten Jahren hier stimmt's Marlene?" fragte Alice. "Ja denk nur mal daran wie oft die Snape verhext haben. Am Anfang fand Lily das ja überhaupt nicht lustig, aber nachdem was letztes Jahr passiert ist hat sie sich irgendwie doch ein bisschen verändert. Sie nennt ihn zum Beispiel nicht mehr so oft Potter. Auch wenn sie es nicht wahr haben will aber sie nennt ihn immer öfter James und man kann richtig sehen das er sich über die kleine Veränderung freut." "Was ist denn letztes Jahr passiert?" fragte Melody.

"Nach unseren Prüfungen haben Sirius und James gedacht es wäre lustig wenn sie Snape kopfüber in die Luft hängen so dass alle seine Unterwäsche sehen konnten. Lily wollte ihn wie immer verteidigen und hat James angeschrien das er ihn wieder runter lassen soll. Aber Snape war so sauer das er Lily anschließend ein Schlammblut genannt hat und seit dem redet sie nicht mehr mit ihm. Es war ihr sogar egal, dass James damit weiter gemacht hat womit er angefangen hatte als sie weg war. Snape hat den Rest vom Schuljahr versucht sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen aber du kennst Lily, wenn sie etwas nicht will, dann ist es fast sinnlos sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen" sagte Alice. "Aber wir müssen es einfach noch mal versuchen. An Halloween ist hier doch ein Fest oder? Dann können wir es doch so hindrehen dass James sie fragt ob sie mit ihm zusammen hingeht. Aber bis dahin darf er sie nicht mehr fragen ob sie mit ihm ausgehen will" sagte Melody. "Ha, wenn er das durchhält dann hat er sich wirklich geändert. Er fragt sie doch normalerweise mindestens fünfmal am Tag ob sie mit ihm ausgehen will" antwortete Alice. "Na dann wird er sich halt zusammenreißen müssen auch wenn es schwer für ihn ist, aber da muss er jetzt durch" erwiderte Marlene.

"Oh ja, besonders in Zaubertränke dürfte das schwer für ihn werden" meinte Alice und grinste. "Was hat denn Zaubertränke damit zu tun?" fragte Melody. "Na ja, wir machen da gerade Partnerarbeit und Lily wollte eigentlich mit dir zusammen arbeiten aber du warst ja noch im Krankenflügel also hat Professor Slughorn einfach entschieden, dass sie mit James zusammen arbeiten soll" antwortete Marlene. "Wow, also hilft er uns ohne es zu wissen" sagte Melody und die drei lachten. Zufälligerweise war ihr nächstes Fach tatsächlich Zaubertränke. Melody hatte Alice und Marlene gesagt, dass sie vor der Stunde mit den Jungs über ihren Plan reden wollte und die beiden sollten James schon mit in den Klassenraum nehmen. Das war jedoch nicht nötig, weil er, sofort als er Lily sah von sich aus in den Raum ging. "Immer wenn er Evans sieht habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir für ihn unsichtbar sind" sagte Sirius kopfschüttelnd. "Aber es ist gut das er weg ist, ich muss euch was sagen. Also Marlene, Alice und ich haben uns eben unterhalten..." begann Melody, wurde aber von Sirius unterbrochen. "Was kann denn da so wichtig sein? Ihr unterhaltet euch doch sonst auch immer." "Wenn du mich nicht unterbrochen hättest, dann wüsstest du es jetzt." "Da hat sie recht Tatze" sagte Remus und Melody erzählte weiter. "Die beiden haben mir von dem Zwischenfall erzählt der letztes Jahr zwischen euch, Snape und Lily passiert ist." "Du meinst das wo Snape Lily ein Schlammblut genannt hat?" fragte Remus. "Ja genau, sie haben mir gesagt das sich Lily seit dem verändert hat. Sie nennt ihn öfter James und nicht mehr nur Potter und sie schreit ihn auch nicht mehr so oft an stimmt das?" "Na ja, manchmal wenn er es übertreibt dann sieht sie noch so aus als ob sie ihn erwürgen will oder so aber es hat sich wirklich ein bisschen zwischen den beiden entspannt" antwortete Sirius

"Das ist doch super. Jetzt müssen wir es nur noch schaffen das sie an Halloween zusammen mit ihm zu dem Fest geht" erwiderte Melody. "Aber das ist unmöglich" mischte sich jetzt Peter ein. "Ach was wenn wir das richtig anstellen dann klappt das. Ich gehe doch richtig in der Annahme, dass du uns fragen willst ob wir euch helfen?" fragte Sirius an Melody gewandt. "Ja das stimmt, also was ist? Seid ihr dabei?" "Du kannst dich auf uns verlassen, ich habe von den ewigen Diskussionen zwischen den beiden genug" antwortete Remus. Im Unterricht war es dann irgendwie komisch Lily und James dabei zu zusehen wie sie zusammen an ihrem Zaubertrank arbeiteten. Melody war aber auch überrascht wie ruhig und konzentriert die beiden waren ohne das Lily James an die Gurgel sprang und deswegen sah sie sich in ihrem Plan bestätigt. Am Abend saßen alle außer Lily und James im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich noch weiter darüber wie sie die beiden verkuppeln konnten. "Oh Mann ich kann die Halloweenfeier nicht mehr erwarten ich hoffe das wir die beiden bis dahin soweit haben das sie wenigstens Freunde sind" sagte Alice. "Wo wir gerade von der Feier reden. Melody es gibt da jemanden der wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Tagen fragen wird ob du ihn dahin begleiten willst" sagte Marlene.

"Wirklich? Wer denn?" "Es ist dieser Freund von Amos Diggory, Edward McLean" antwortete Marlene. "Was der arrogante Idiot!?" fragte Sirius. "Also ich finde nicht das er arrogant ist. Melody freu dich, dieser Edward ist wie James, Sirius und Remus, einer der beliebtesten Schüler hier. Er ist spielt auch Quidditch und ihm laufen fast so viele Mädchen wie Sirius hinterher" sagte Alice. "Oh ist das so? Na dann..." antwortete Melody und lächelte. "Redest du gerade über den McLean den ich meine? Das ist doch der reinste Loser beim Quidditch spielen und er hat nicht mal annähernd so viele Verehrerinnen wie ich" erwiderte Sirius. "Ist da etwa jemand eifersüchtig?" fragte Marlene. "Auf den!? NIEMALS!" antwortete Sirius. "Gut, dann kann ich ja auch mit ihm zur Halloweenfeier gehen" sagte Melody. "Nein das kannst du nicht!" rief Sirius. "Ach und wer soll es mir verbieten?" "Na ich natürlich!" "Wow... ich wusste ja nicht das du mein **VATER** bist! Ich kann hingehen mit wem ich will, du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen Black." "Schön wenn du meinst. Komm aber später nicht an und heul mich voll Graham." Für den restlichen Abend redeten die beiden kein Wort mehr miteinander. Es dauerte aber auch nicht mehr lange bis sie in ihre Zimmer gingen weil es schon sehr spät war...


	7. Chapter 7

Am nächsten Tag bekam Melody am Frühstückstisch Besuch von Edward McLean. "Hallo, du kennst mich zwar noch nicht, aber ich habe mich bei deiner Freundin Marlene nach dir erkundigt weil du mir schon länger aufgefallen bist. Mein Name ist Edward." "Hallo, ja sie hat mir gestern so was in der Art gesagt. Mein Name ist Melody." "Würdest du mich demnächst zur Halloweenparty begleiten? Da können wir uns etwas näher kennen lernen." Melody überlegte kurz aber dann sah sie den wütenden Blick den Sirius Edward zuwarf. _Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder? Was kümmert ihn, wer mit mir ausgehen will er hat doch jede Woche eine neue Freundin also werde ich mir diese Gelegenheit von ihm nicht kaputt machen lassen_ dachte sie und lächelte Edward an. "Ja, ich würde sehr gerne mit dir zur Party gehen." "Das freut mich. Also wir sehen uns dann" sagte er und ging zurück zum Hufflepufftisch. Auch James, der sich gerade noch mit Remus unterhalten hatte bemerkte das sich Sirius' Laune geändert hatte.

"Was ist denn los mit dir?" fragte er. "Dieser Schleimbeutel McLean hat Melody gerade gefragt ob sie mit ihm zur Halloweenparty geht und sie hat Ja gesagt." "Du meinst der McLean der sich letztes Jahr beim Quidditch bei zwei Spielen hintereinander die Nase gebrochen hat weil er den Klatscher nicht gesehen hat?" "Ja genau den meine ich" antwortete Sirius. "Oh... warum stört dich das bist du eifersüchtig?" "So ein Quatsch, ich glaube aber, dass sie einen Fehler macht." "Ach mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Melody ist clever die weiß wenn etwas oder jemand nicht gut für sie ist" erwiderte James. Es vergingen noch einige Tage und James wurde langsam unruhig weil er noch kein Date für die Feier hatte. Lily hatte er bis jetzt noch nicht gefragt, weil er wieder mit einer Abfuhr rechnete.

Seine Freunde weihten ihn schließlich in ihren Plan ein aber als er hörte, dass er Lily erst kurz vor Halloween erst fragen durfte ob sie mit ihm zum Fest gehen würde, wurde er skeptisch. "Und ihr meint wirklich das funktioniert?" "Ja mach dir keine Sorgen James, sie wird sich bestimmt wundern, dass du sie noch nicht gefragt hast. Sie wartet bestimmt schon insgeheim darauf, aber jetzt musst du sie zur Abwechslung mal zappeln lassen. Glaub mir das funktioniert " antwortete Melody. "Na schön, ich bin für alles offen solange Lily mit mir ausgeht" erwiderte er. Die Zeit bis Halloween vergingen sehr schnell aber das Warten das er Lily endlich fragen konnte fiel James sehr schwer, deswegen verbrachte er immer mehr Zeit damit die Quidditchspiele für Gryffindor vorzubereiten. Ein paar davon würden nicht vor Weihnachten stattfinden aber es funktionierte und er konnte sich so sehr gut von Lily ablenken. Die restlichen zwei Wochen bis zum Fest vergingen wie im Flug und das Gestreite zwischen Melody und Sirius wurde nicht wirklich weniger. Er fand es immer noch nicht gut, dass sie mit Edward McLean zur Feier ging.

Als er am Abend vor dem Fest wieder damit anfing schlecht über ihr Date zu reden, reichte es Melody. "Oh Mann ich kann es echt nicht mehr hören! Ich weiß wirklich nicht was dein Problem ist, du gehst doch mit dieser komischen Mary also hast du doch ein Date und brauchst meins nicht kaputt zu machen!" "Ich mache hier gar nichts kaputt, ich will dich nur vor ihm schützen" antwortete Sirius. "Ich muss **NICHT** vor ihm beschützt werden. Sieh es doch ein, das es hier auch noch andere hübsche Jungs gibt denen die Mädchen hinterher laufen." "Jetzt sag mir aber nicht, dass du ihn hübscher findest als..." "Als wen denn? Und jetzt überleg dir gut was du sagst Sirius ich warne dich!" schrie Melody ihn an. Aber Sirius kam nicht mehr dazu zu antworten weil James vor Freude schreiend durch das Portraitloch zum Gemeinschaftsraum kam, dicht gefolgt von Remus und Peter. "SIE HAT JA GESAGT! LILY GEHT MIT MIR ZUR HALLOWEENFEIER!" rief er.

Das lenkte Sirius und Melody ab. "Siehst du wir haben es dir doch gesagt" sagte Melody. "Ja, aber sagt mal, hab ich euch gerade bei irgendwas gestört?" fragte James. "Höchstens beim streiten so wie es aussieht" erwiderte Remus. "Ach es ist so wie so zu spät um weiter zu streiten. Gute Nacht James, Remus, Peter... Black" sagte Melody und ging die Treppe hoch zu ihrem Schlafsaal. "Und ich dachte ihr wärt Freunde" sagte James als sie weg war. "Das dachte ich auch, aber wer versteht schon Mädchen. Da will man nur das Beste für sie und steht dann als Trottel da" antwortete Sirius und die Jungs gingen ebenfalls schlafen.

Im Schlafsaal der Mädels:

Als Melody die Türe öffnete, wurde sie von Alice und Marlene empfangen die ein wissendes Lächeln im Gesicht hatten. Danach sah sie Lily die verzweifelt versuchte es zu verstecken, das sie im Gesicht ganz rot war. Sie fragte erst gar nicht nach und umarmte Lily nur weil sie genau wusste das Alice und Marlene sie schon längst ausgefragt hatten und außerdem konnte man James' Freudenschrei bestimmt bis oben in den Schlafsaal hören. Die Nacht war sehr kurz und der nächste Tag bestand hauptsächlich darin, dass sich alle für das Fest am Abend hübsch machten. Auch Melody und ihre Freundinnen machten sich gegenseitig für die Party fertig. Lily verzweifelt an Melodys brauner Haarmähne, die sehr lang und lockig war und sich nicht bändigen lassen wollte. Aber schließlich gelang ihr doch eine schöne Hochsteckfrisur dank unzähliger Haarnadeln und Haarspray (arme Melody). Zum Schluss zog sie noch einige lose Locken aus der Frisur und ließ sie Melodys Gesicht umspielen damit die Frisur nicht zu streng wirkte. Anschließend zogen alle vier ihre Kleider an.

Bei den Jungs:

"Sirius warum streitest du dich eigentlich in letzter Zeit so oft mit Melody?" fragte Peter. "Ist das dein Ernst? Ich will einfach nicht, dass sie mit **Eddie der Nase** zum Halloweenfest geht ist das so schwer zu verstehen?" "Nein das war deutlich Tatze aber bist du sicher das du nicht eifersüchtig bist?" fragte Remus. "Warum fragt ihr mich das immer? Nein ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, aber Eddie ist einfach nicht richtig für sie." "Ok schon gut, aber du verhältst dich gerade noch schlimmer als James war, als Lily noch mit Snape befreundet war" erwiderte Remus. "Ha, so ein Unsinn immerhin geht Mary Adams mit mir, die ist tausendmal besser als Eddie die Nase." In dem Moment kam James aus dem angrenzenden Bad.

"Hey habt ihr gerade über Eddie die Nase geredet?" "Ja, Sirius ist nicht gerade... sagen wir erfreut das Melody sein Date ist" antwortete Remus. "Ach so die Diskussion schon wieder" erwiderte James und tauschte einen wissenden Blick mit seinen beiden Freunden der Sirius zum Glück entging.

Am Abend warteten die Jungs dann im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihre Dates aber es dauerte noch eine Weile bis die Mädels endlich runter kamen. Alice hatte sie noch aufgehalten weil sie so nervös wegen ihrem Date mit Frank Longbottom war. "Mädels ich glaube ich schaff das nicht, ich werde mich so blamieren" jammerte sie. "Jetzt reiß dich zusammen Alice. Du himmelst ihn schon seit drei Jahren an und er hat dich endlich gefragt ob du mit ihm ausgehst. Das ist doch das was du immer wolltest" sagte Marlene. "Du verstehst das nicht. Jemanden aus der Ferne anzuhimmeln und für ihn zu schwärmen ist was ganz anderes als mit ihm dann wirklich auszugehen" antwortete Alice und spielte nervös an ihrem Kleid herum. "Was ist wenn er mein Kleid hässlich findet oder ich stolpere und vor ihm hinfalle? Alle würden für den Rest des Schuljahres über mich lästern und Frank will dann bestimmt nichts mehr von mir wissen." "Du darfst dich nicht so sehr da rein steigern Alice es wird schon alles gut werden" erwiderte Lily. "Das sagt die Richtige, du hast doch auch die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen, das war bestimmt wegen Potter."

Damit hatte sie Lily kalt erwischt. "So ein Unsinn, wir sind nur Freunde von meiner Seite aus ist da nicht mehr." "Sagt diejenige die eben am längsten im Bad gebraucht hat" flüsterte Marlene Melody zu. Die musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen und sah kurz auf ihre Uhr. "Oh nein, wir müssen los. Die Jungs warten bestimmt schon auf uns." Nach einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel gingen die Vier dann runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als Alice Frank sah wurde sie rot und versteckte sich hinter ihren Freundinnen. "Komm schon Alice geh zu ihm, er wartet auf dich" sagte Marlene und gab ihr einen leichten Stoß in den Rücken. Alice stolperte kurz und warf ihr einen entsetzen Blick zu aber im nächsten Moment stand Frank auch schon vor ihr. "Hi, alles klar bei dir?" fragte er. Sie schaffte es irgendwie eine Antwort raus zu bringen bevor sie alle zusammen zur großen Halle gingen. Kurz vor der Halle wartete Edward McLean auf Melody und nahm sie in Empfang indem er ihre Hand küsste. Den anderen entging das nicht. "Hey Eddie wie gehts? Noch mal Quidditch gespielt in letzter Zeit?" fragte Sirius woraufhin James sich mit Mühe ein Grinsen verkniff.

"Ich kann mich nicht beklagen Black danke der Nachfrage. Du wirst meine Fortschritte bei unserer nächsten Begegnung schon sehen" antwortete Edward. "Ja ich kann es kaum noch erwarten aber pass auf deine Nase auf, nicht das du sie dir wieder brichst." "Seid ihr jetzt fertig? Sirius Mary wartet auf dich also lass ihn in Ruhe, geh und hab Spaß bevor ich dir irgendwas breche" mischte sich Melody ein. "Du wirst schon sehen was du davon hast Graham" erwiderte er und ging mit Mary zusammen in die Halle. "Hört ihr zwei auch nochmal auf zu streiten?" fragte Lily. "Er fängt doch immer an. Ich weiß doch auch nicht warum" antwortete Melody. Sie wollte gerade auch in die Halle gehen als James und Remus sie zurückhielten. "Wir wissen das du von Sirius genervt bist aber er meint es wirklich nicht böse, dir gegenüber zumindest nicht. Dieser McLean hat das geschafft was bis jetzt noch niemand geschafft hat, er hat Sirius vor zwei Jahren die Freundin ausgespannt und seid dem herrscht so was wie Krieg zwischen den beiden" sagte Remus. "Aber er hat sich bestimmt schnell drüber weg getröstet" antwortete Melody und ging mit Edward zusammen zum Fest.

"Warum hast du ihr das gesagt? Glaubst du Edward hat Melody nur gefragt um Sirius eifersüchtig zu machen?" fragte Lily. "Ja, genau das befürchten wir alle und es scheint zu funktionieren, er gibt es zwar noch nicht zu, aber ich glaube Sirius steht auf Melody" erwiderte Remus. "Was? Sirius steht auf Melody? Das hätte ich nicht gedacht nachdem was ich von den beiden in letzter Zeit mit bekommen habe" sagte Frank. Die Feier fing gut an und alle tanzten wild durcheinander sogar die Lehrer ließen sich zum Teil mitreißen. Als Melody und Edward jedoch in der Nähe von Sirius und Mary tanzten verknotete sich auf einmal der Festumhang von Edward und wickelte sich dabei so um ihn das er hinfiel und Melody fast mit sich riss. Sie wusste natürlich sofort wer da die Finger im Spiel hatte und drängelte sich, nachdem sie Edward wieder auf die Beine geholfen hatte wütend zu Sirius durch der ganz unschuldig mit Mary tanzte sich aber das Lachen verkneifen musste.

Sie riss ihn von Mary los und schrie ihn an. "SAG MAL GEHTS NOCH? WAS SOLLTE DAS?" "Ich weiß gar nicht was du meinst. Ich kann doch nicht dafür das sich der gute Eddie nicht auf seinen Beinen halten kann" antwortete Sirius. "Ja, ja schon klar... ich warne dich jetzt zum letzten Mal, lass ihn doch endlich in Ruhe er macht doch auch nichts was dich blamiert" erwiderte sie. "Wenn du wüsstest wie er wirklich ist dann würdest du mir sogar noch dafür danken." "Ha, klar und wovon träumst du nachts? Ich dachte wir wären Freunde, warum willst du mir dann den Abend ruinieren?" fragte sie und blinzelte die Tränen weg die sich in ihren Augen angesammelt hatten. Damit hatte Sirius nicht gerechnet und er wollte sich entschuldigen. "Melody..." " Spar dir deine Ausreden ich will nichts mehr von dir hören!" sagte sie und rannte aus der Halle, Edward folgte ihr. Aber draußen liefen die beiden Lucius Malfoy und seinem Date Narzissa direkt in die Arme. "Na wen haben wir denn hier schon wieder? Mit dir habe ich noch eine Rechnung offen" sagte er und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er fing an sich mit Melody zu duellieren aber als sie sich kurz umdrehen konnte um zu sehen wo Edward war sah sie ihn gerade noch davon laufen. "HEY DU FEIGLING KOMM ZURÜCK!" rief sie ihm verzweifelt hinterher.

Doch weil sie unaufmerksam war konnte Lucius sie entwaffnen, ihr Zauberstab flog im hohen Bogen in einen Busch. Der nächste Angriff ihres Gegners traf sie genau auf der Höhe ihrer Kette die dadurch abriss und auch wegflog. Anschließend traktierte er sie mit dem Crutiatusfluch bis sie kurz davor war das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. _Ich brauch Hilfe_ dachte sie verzweifelt und versuchte zu ihrer Kette zu kriechen. Sie streckte ihre Hand danach aus aber ein weiterer Angriff traf sie und sie wurde ohnmächtig. Was sie nicht mehr mitbekam war das der Schmetterling der auf der Perle ihrer Kette saß plötzlich anfing zu leuchten, sich von der Perle löste und ins Schloss zur großen Halle flog um Hilfe zu holen...


	8. Chapter 8

Lily hatte sich gerade noch mit James unterhalten als ihr der Schmetterling auf die Hand flog und anfing zu sprechen

 _Melody ist in Gefahr sie braucht eure Hilfe._

"Ist das nicht der Schmetterling der an Melodys Kette hängt?" fragte James. "Ja das ist er. Los hol die anderen wir müssen ihr helfen" antwortete Lily. Daraufhin wandte sich der Schmetterling wieder an sie.

 _Ich danke euch. Aber beeilt euch, sie hält nicht mehr lange durch. Weil ich der Hüter des Andenkens an ihre Familie bin kann ich spüren das sie immer schwächer wird._

Als sie alle zusammen auf dem Weg nach draußen waren, kam ihnen Edward mit einem panischen Gesichtsausdruck entgegen. "Hey McLean warst du nicht gerade noch mit Melody zusammen?" fragte James. "Ja sie duelliert sich mit Malfoy." "Und warum bist du nicht bei ihr und hilfst ihr!?" fragte Sirius und packte ihn am Hemdkragen. "Na weil Malfoy viel stärker ist als ich, da dachte ich mir das es schlauer ist abzuhauen sie kommt schon alleine klar sie kann doch dieses Teledings" antwortete er. "Ich fass es nicht! Nur weil Malfoy stärker ist als du bist du abgehauen!? Ich könnte dich..." doch weiter kam Sirius nicht weil James und Remus ihn weiter nach draußen schleiften um ihrer Freundin zu helfen. Die Mädels und Frank waren schon vorgelaufen und beschützten Melody vor Malfoy und seinen Freunden die inzwischen auch dabei waren ihre bewusstlose Freundin anzugreifen. Frank und Alice hatten sich vor Melody gestellt und Lily und Marlene entwaffneten ihre Gegner oder versetzten ihnen einen Schockzauber. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte auch noch Professor McGonnagall auf weil sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl hatte, war sie draußen nachsehen gegangen was los war. "Was ist denn hier los!? Mr. Malfoy Sie hören sofort auf meine Schülerin und ihre Freunde anzugreifen! Gehen Sie sofort zurück ins Schloss, über Ihre Strafe werden wir uns später unterhalten. Mr. Potter nehmen Sie Miss Graham und bringen Sie sie in den Krankenflügel die Arme ist ja völlig am Ende." "Wird gemacht Professor" antwortete James aber Sirius hatte Melody bereits aufgehoben, und rannte mit ihr so schnell er konnte in Richtung Schloss.

Marlene hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Kette gefunden und lief mit ihren restlichen Freunden ebenfalls zum Krankenflügel. Durch die ganze Aufruhr vor ihrem Krankenzimmer wurde Madam Pomfrey aufgeschreckt und öffnete die Türe. "Was ist denn los? Mr. Black warum ist diese Schülerin in ihren Armen nicht bei Bewusstsein?" "Das waren Malfoy und ein paar von seinen Freunden, die haben sie angegriffen bis sie ohnmächtig geworden ist. Wir konnten gerade noch das Schlimmste verhindern" antwortete Sirius und legte Melody auf das nächstbeste Bett das er sah. Madam Pomfrey machte sich sofort an die Arbeit und fing an Melody zu behandeln. Dafür brauchte sie Ruhe und deshalb schickte sie Melodys Freunde wieder nach draußen, vorher legte Marlene die Kette wieder vorsichtig um Melodys Hals. "Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?" fragte Alice als sie vor der verschlossenen Türe standen. "Also ich geh bestimmt nicht wieder zur Feier, mir ist die Lust darauf vergangen" antwortete Lily. "Da hast du Recht, ich kann jetzt auch nicht fröhlich weitertanzen gehen" erwiderte Marlene.

Also machten sie sich alle auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum wo sie auf eine Nachricht über Melodys Zustand warteten. Sie warteten die ganze Nacht durch und blieben abwechselnd wach um keine Neuigkeiten zu verpassen. Lily und Alice waren als erste eingeschlafen, Lily mit dem Kopf an James' Schulter und Alice an Franks Schulter. Die beiden schliefen auch bald danach ein. Sirius, Remus, Peter und Marlene waren noch wach aber nach einigen Stunden schlief Marlene schließlich auch ein, genauso wie Peter. Remus und Sirius blieben jedoch bis zum frühen Morgen wach damit die anderen wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekamen. Sie hörten bis zum nächsten Morgen nichts von Madam Pomfrey und deswegen gingen sie alle zusammen vor dem Frühstück zum Krankenflügel um nach zu sehen ob es Melody schon besser ging. Lily klopfte an die Türe und dann betraten sie das Krankenzimmer. Madam Pomfrey kam ihnen sofort entgegen. "Guten Morgen, darf ich fragen was Sie alle so früh hier wollen?" "Wir wollten nachfragen ob es Melody schon besser geht" antwortete James. "Tut mir leid, aber sie schläft immer noch und das ziemlich tief und fest ich befürchte ihr könnt sie genauso wenig aufwecken wie ich" erwiderte Madam Pomfrey. "Aber woher kommt das? Sonst sind ihre Patienten auch wieder schnell auf den Beinen" sagte Sirius. "Nun, sehen Sie am besten selber. Sie ist in einem Zustand wo ich nicht viel machen kann" Madam Pomfrey zog die Vorhänge vor Melodys Bett zurück und jetzt konnten ihre Freunde auch eine Art Abwehrschild sehen das sie umhüllte, außerdem leuchtete die Perle an ihrer Kette und niemand konnte sie deswegen berühren.

"Und Sie können da wirklich nichts machen?" fragte Marlene. "Nein Miss McKinnon, ich weiß nicht was da vor sich geht aber Professor Dumbledore war eben auch bereits hier und er denkt das es etwas mit ihren telekinetischen Kräften zu tun hat. Er hat gesagt wir sollen alles was jetzt noch kommt passieren lassen und das sie wahrscheinlich gerade einige Dinge über die Vergangenheit ihrer Familie erfährt und das sich ihre Vorfahrinnen im Moment bestens um sie kümmern und wir deswegen nichts tun können. Aber er glaubt auch das sie gestärkt wieder aufwachen wird" antwortete Madam Pomfrey. "Dürfen wir nach dem Unterricht wieder nach hier kommen und ihr ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten?" fragte Alice. "Wenn es Sie beruhigt dann, ist es ok außerdem glaube ich das es Ihrer Freundin bestimmt gut tut wenn sie Ihre Anwesenheit spürt" durch diese Antwort ein wenig entspannter gingen sie zum Frühstück und anschließend zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde.

Währenddessen hatte Melody tatsächlich einen Traum über ihre Vergangenheit:

 **Sie flog eine Weile durch eine dicht bewaldete Landschaft bis sie schließlich an einer Lichtung ankam auf der ein Schloss stand das von telekinetischen Wellen geschützt wurde.** ** _Wow so was habe ich noch nie gesehen und diese Energie ist so stark das ich Kopfschmerzen bekomme. Wo bin ich nur und wo sind die anderen?_** **dachte sie. Noch bevor sie sich überlegen konnte was sie als nächstes tun sollte öffnete sich eine Lücke in der Barriere und sie konnte das Schloss betreten nachdem sich das große Tor geöffnet hatte. Im Inneren des Schlosses hatten sich ihre Vorfahrinnen versammelt und schienen auf sie zu warten. "Da bist du ja Melody tritt näher" sagte eine der Hexen. "Könnt ihr mir sagen wo ich hier bin und was das alles soll?" fragte sie und schloss den Kreis den die anderen Hexen gebildet hatten. "Das wirst du gleich sehen" antwortete eine andere Hexe und sie fassten sich alle an den Händen. Danach hatte Melody das Gefühl durch einen Lichttunnel zu fliegen und als sie nicht mehr geblendet wurde erkannt sie, das sie in einem Raum mit einem Bett waren auf dem eine Hexe friedlich zu schlafen schien. Das einzige Merkwürdige waren die starken Schwingungen die von ihr ausgingen, es waren die gleichen Schwingungen die Melody schon wahrgenommen hatte bevor sie das Schloss betrat. "Melody, das ist Melenia" sagte eine weitere Hexe. "Sie ist die letzte Hexe die vor dir mit telekinetischen Kräften geboren wurde. Sie hat ihre Magie immer für das Gute eingesetzt und die Muggel, Zauberer und Hexen beschützt. Aber es gab einige Zauberer und Hexen die ihr nicht getraut haben. Sie wurde ihnen zu mächtig und sie beschlossen sie umzubringen. Sie wären sogar so weit gegangen und hätten alles zerstört was in der damaligen Zeit Wichtig für den Rest der magischen und der Muggelwelt war. Das hatte Melenia jedoch geahnt und hat sich selber in den Zustand versetzt, den du jetzt siehst. Sie wollte nicht, das die Muggel noch mehr Angst vor Magie bekamen als sie ohnehin schon hatten. Als es keinen anderen Ausweg mehr für sie gab, hat sie ihre Kräfte tief in sich drin verschlossen und gehofft damit die Probleme lösen zu können. Aber wie du ja selber weißt, funktioniert das nicht für immer, deswegen hat sie Barrieren um das Schloss errichtet damit ihre Magie hier drin ungestört fließen kann. Einen Teil ihrer Kraft hat sie jedoch an ihre jüngste Nachkommin, nämlich dich weitergegeben. Wenn du jetzt deine Kräfte mit ihren vereinst wirst du endlich in den vollen Besitz deiner Magie kommen."  
**

 **"Aber was passiert dann mit ihr?" fragte Melody. "Du wirst mit ihr eine magische Verbindung eingehen die noch stärker ist als zwischen uns und dir. Sie wird dir in deiner Zeit helfen gegen das Böse zu kämpfen und diese Hilfe wirst du auch benötigen, mit diesem dunklen Magier der nach der Macht greift ist nicht zu spaßen und es werden noch schlimme Dinge geschehen wenn er nicht aufgehalten wird" antwortete die Hexe. Melody nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und ging zum Bett von Melenia. Sie war die Einzige die durch den Schild greifen konnte und nahm ihre Hand.** ** _Ich denke mal, ich habe keine andere Wahl_** **dachte sie. Dann merkte sie wie die starken Kräfte der Hexe auf sie übergingen. Melenia sah irgendwie erleichtert aus darüber das sie ihre Magie nicht mehr in sich gefangen halten musste und das Zimmer löste sich wieder auf. Es wurde wieder überall hell um sie herum und sie merkte das sie in ihren eigentlichen Körper zurückkehrte. "Melody, wir hoffen du nutzt die Kraft die du neu gewonnen hast weise, falls du Hilfe brauchst wird Melenia dir helfen und wir natürlich auch" sagte die Hexe die als erstes mit ihr gesprochen hatte.**

Bevor Melody etwas erwidern konnte merkte sie, das sie langsam aufwachte.

Zuerst hörte sie Stimmen aber sie konnte nicht so genau sagen wo sie herkamen oder wer sich mit wem unterhielt dafür waren die Stimmen zu unklar. Also beschloss sie noch eine Weile ruhig liegen zu bleiben und wartete darauf, dass sie die Stimmen besser verstehen konnte. Außerdem merkte sie jetzt erst, das ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte und sie kaum einen Muskel bewegen konnte ohne das sie einen starken brennenden Schmerz spürte. Es waren Lily und Alice die sich leise neben ihrem Bett unterhielten und darauf warteten das sie endlich aufwachte. Nach einer Weile bemerkten sie das Melodys Augen langsam aufflatterten. "Lily sie wird wach" flüsterte Alice. "Oh Gott sei Dank, sie hat so lange geschlafen dass sogar Madam Pomfrey nicht mehr genau wusste was sie noch für sie tun kann" erwiderte Lily. Melody drehte langsam den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah sie an. "Wo bin ich? Wie komm ich hierher? Ich kann mich kaum bewegen es tut alles so weh" sagte sie. "Du bist im Krankenflügel. Auf der Halloweenfeier hattest du eine Begegnung mit Lucius Malfoy als du raus gerannt bist und ihr habt euch duelliert" antwortete Alice.

"Aha, ich geh mal davon aus das ich verloren habe?" "Melody das war alles total unfair. Edward hat dich alleine gelassen und ist abgehauen und später sind noch Malfoys Freunde dazugekommen außerdem haben sie einen verbotenen Fluch benutzt um dich zu quälen. Alleine hattest du keine Chance" erwiderte Lily. "Ja, ich erinnere mich langsam wieder. Er hat mich entwaffnet und meine Kette habe ich auch verloren. Ich war so verzweifelt weil ich ganz alleine nichts gegen ihn tun konnte und dann bin ich wohl ohnmächtig geworden" sagte Melody. "Das wissen wir, dieser Schmetterling an deiner Kette hat uns zur Hilfe geholt. Er hat gesagt das er der Hüter des Andenkens an deine Familie ist und das er spüren könne das du immer schwächer wirst. Als wir auf dem Weg zu dir waren, kam uns der Feigling McLean schon entgegen. Sirius hätte ihn fast umgebracht als er gehört hat was passiert war" sagte Alice. "Was Sirius? Aber warum? Wir haben uns doch vorher noch gestritten. Ich habe ihn angeschrien und gesagt das er Edward und mich in Ruhe lassen soll." "Wenn seine Freunde Hilfe brauchen, dann vergisst Sirius alle Streitereien die es vorher gegeben hat. Ihm ist es dann wichtiger zu helfen" klärte Lily sie auf. "Ich verstehe, wie lange hab ich eigentlich geschlafen?" "Ziemlich lange, du liegst schon seit einer Woche hier und man konnte dir bis jetzt auch nicht wirklich helfen weil dich so ein Schutzschild umgeben hat das hat uns echt Angst gemacht stimmt's Alice?" "Ja, die äußerlichen Wunden waren zwar schnell weg, aber Madam Pomfrey konnte dir keine Medizin geben." "Ich verstehe, deswegen kann ich mich nicht bewegen. Jede Bewegung brennt in meinen Knochen" antwortete Melody und versuche sich trotzdem ein wenig im Bett aufzurichten. "Wo sind eigentlich die anderen?" fragte sie und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen. "Marlene und Remus sind in der Bibliothek, Sirius und James haben Quidditchtraining und ich denke mal Peter wird ihnen dabei zusehen" antwortete Lily.

Die Drei hätten sich gerne noch eine Weile weiter unterhalten, aber Madam Pomfrey hatte inzwischen gemerkt das ihre Patientin aufgewacht war und scheuchte Lily und Alice jetzt aus dem Krankenzimmer um endlich mit ihrer Behandlung anfangen zu können. "Wir sagen den anderen das es dir besser geht, dann kommen sie dich später bestimmt besuchen" sagte Alice und dann schloss Madam Pomfrey die Türe. Lily und Alice liefen zur Bibliothek um Remus und Marlene zu sagen das Melody endlich aufgewacht war. Die beiden waren genau so erleichtert wie Lily und Alice. "Endlich geht es ihr besser ich will nicht wissen was passiert wäre wenn sie nicht aufgewacht wäre" sagte Marlene. "Na ja, wirklich besser geht es ihr noch nicht. Madam Pomfrey konnte ihr ja keine Medikamente geben wegen dem Schutzschild. Aber das wird sich hoffentlich bald auch noch ändern" antwortete Alice. "Dürfen wir sie denn besuchen?" fragte Remus. "Heute Abend bestimmt, aber jetzt will Madam Pomfrey das sie erst mal Ruhe hat" erwiderte Lily. "Dann sagt James und Sirius besser noch nichts davon, die beiden rennen doch sofort zum Krankenflügel wenn sie das hören" sagte Marlene. "Da hast du Recht, und seid ihr schon weitergekommen mit euren Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke?" fragte Lily und anschließend erledigte sie mit ihren Freunden zusammen ihre restlichen Hausaufgaben die Gruppenarbeit für Zaubertränke hatten sie und James schon fertig...


	9. Chapter 9

Es gelang den Vieren tatsächlich James, Sirius und Peter nichts über Melody zu sagen bis sie alle zum Abendessen in der großen Halle saßen. Dann erst erzählten sie es ihnen. "WAS SIE IST WACH? WIE LANGE SCHON? GEHT ES IHR GUT? WARUM SITZEN WIR NOCH HIER UND SIND NICHT IM KRANKENFLÜGEL?" fragte James aufgeregt und war wie Sirius auf die Füße gesprungen. "Hey, hey ganz ruhig bleiben. Ihr könnt da nicht einfach so rein stürmen" sagte Lily. "Ach und warum nicht Evans? Sie ist doch wieder aufgewacht" erwiderte Sirius. "Ganz einfach, sie ist zwar wach aber sie muss immer noch behandelt werden. Denk doch mal nach, keiner konnte sie anfassen als sie von dem Schutzschild umhüllt war auch Madam Pomfrey nicht. Sie muss jetzt die ganze Behandlung der letzten Tage nachholen und Melody hat noch immer Schmerzen" antwortete Lily. "Also können wir heute nicht zu ihr?" fragte James enttäuscht. "Doch aber WENN ihr zwei bei ihr seid dann erwarte ich, das ihr euch zurückhaltet und sie nicht mit Umarmungen oder Ähnlichem erdrückt."

Marlene und Alice mussten sich in der Zwischenzeit das Grinsen verkneifen. Diese beiden reagierten tatsächlich genauso wie sie es sich vor wenigen Stunden noch vorgestellt hatten. Nach dem Essen rannten sie auch beide wie von der Tarantel gestochen los und erreichten gleichzeitig den Krankenflügel. Natürlich versuchten sie sich zu zweit durch die Türe zu quetschen und blieben dabei stecken. "Beweg dich Krone!" "Hey ich war zuerst hier Tatze, geh wieder zurück zu zweit passen wir hier nicht durch!" "Au.. das war mein FUSS!" Ihre Freunde sahen sich die Szene wortlos an und wechselten bedeutende Blicke. Die beiden versuchten immer noch durch die Türe zu kommen bis Madam Pomfrey sie wieder zur Vernunft brachte. "Meine Herren ich muss doch sehr bitten, wir sind hier im Krankenflügel und nicht auf dem Quidditchfeld verhalten Sie sich etwas ruhiger oder Sie müssen wieder gehen." Das verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht und plötzlich konnten sie doch wie zwei vernünftige Sechstklässler durch die Türe gehen. Ihre anderen Freunde folgten ihnen sichtlich erleichtert darüber das die Türe nicht mehr verstopft war.

Auch Melody hatte alles mitbekommen und sah die Beiden belustigt an als sie sich neben ihr Bett setzten. "Habt ihr zugenommen Jungs?" bei dieser Frage prusteten ihre anderen Freunde los während James und Sirius sie entsetzt ansahen. "Lily du hast gelogen ihr geht es doch bestens" sagte James schließlich. Jetzt musste auch Melody endlich grinsen aber das schlug schnell in ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht um. "Autsch... war doch keine gute Idee darüber einen Witz zu machen" sagte sie. "Melody lass dir doch Zeit um dich zu erholen. Als wir dich gefunden haben, sahst du echt schlimm aus. Sirius ist jeden Tag hier zum Krankenflügel gekommen und hat vor der Türe darauf gewartet endlich gute Nachrichten von dir zu hören" sagte Remus. "Oh das wusste ich ja gar nicht. Und ich hab dich vorher noch so angeschrien das tut mir leid" sagte Melody an Sirius gewandt. "Alles vergeben und vergessen. Du hast ja jetzt selber gesehen was dieser McLean für ein Mensch ist" antwortete er. "Ich wusste gar nicht, das hier so viel Zeit vergangen ist als ich bewusstlos war. Ich hatte zwar wieder eine Vision aber ich hätte nicht gedacht das es dieses Mal so einen großen Zeitunterschied gab" sagte Melody und versuchte sich noch ein bisschen mehr im Bett aufzurichten.

"Wenn es einen so weghaut wie dich, dann verliert man halt sein Zeitempfinden. Das ist nicht schlimm, Hauptsache dir geht es bald wieder besser und du kannst endlich hier raus" sagte James. "Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt das ich mindestens noch drei Tage hier bleiben muss und wenn die Schmerzen dann noch nicht ganz weg sind sogar noch länger." "Lass dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst das wird alles wieder besser werden" sagte Remus. Nach einer Weile gingen ihre Freunde wieder aber sie versprachen ihr am nächsten Tag alle wieder zu kommen. Während die anderen am nächsten Tag wieder zum Unterricht gingen, langweilte Melody sich in ihrem Bett. Kurz vor dem Frühstück hatte Lily ihr zwar Annabelle vorbei gebracht, aber die war eingeschlafen und deswegen blieb Melody nichts anderes übrig als darauf zu warten bis der Unterricht zu Ende war. Als sich die Türe endlich öffnete dachte sie es wären ihre Freunde aber es war Jemand mit dem sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. "Melody wie geht es dir?" fragte Edward als er sich neben ihr Bett setzte, in der Hand hielt er einen Blumenstrauß.

"Du traust dich echt hierher?" fragte sie ungläubig ohne auf seine Frage zu antworten. "Ja, ich wollte erst sicher gehen das es dir wieder gut geht bevor ich dich besuchen komme." "Den Weg hättest du dir sparen können. Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass ich hier liege weil du so feige abgehauen bist?" "Es tut mir Leid Melody aber Malfoy ist stärker als ich und ich wollte nicht schon wieder hier im Krankenflügel landen." "Ach so, also ist es dir lieber das ICH hier liege!?" "Nein... du verstehst mich nicht. Wenn ich mich genauso gut duellieren könnte wie Malfoy dann hätte ich dir geholfen aber ich dachte das du ihn so wie so fertig machst weil du dieses Teledings kannst also dachte ich du wärst sicher." "Du machst dich lächerlich. Weißt du was? Sirius hatte Recht. Du tust so als ob du der tollste Zauberer der Schule wärst aber wenn es drauf ankommt, dann rettest du nur deine eigene Haut. Ich möchte das du jetzt gehst und komm mich bloß nie wieder besuchen." "Aber Melody..." "Hat sie dir gerade nicht ganz deutlich klar gemacht das du verschwinden sollst? Warum bist du dann immer noch hier?"

Melody und Edward drehten sich zur Tür und sahen Sirius der alleine und ziemlich wütend da stand. "Misch dich da nicht ein Black Melody war schließlich mein Date und nicht deins" sagte Edward. Noch bevor Sirius etwas erwidern konnte hob es Edward einen halben Meter vom Boden hoch bevor er pfeilschnell aus dem Krankenflügel befördert wurde. Sirius sah Melody verdutzt an. "Was denn? Der wär sonst nie gegangen" antwortete sie. Draußen vor der Türe rappelte Edward sich wieder hoch und wollte den Krankenflügel erneut betreten aber Melody ließ einfach die Türe vor seiner Nase zu schlagen. "Was wollte der von dir?" fragte Sirius. "Er wollte sich dafür entschuldigen dass er mich alleine gelassen hat. Aber dafür ist es zu spät so was kann ich ihm nicht verzeihen." "So was habe ich mir schon gedacht. Glaubst du mir jetzt endlich, dass ich dich nur vor ihm schützen wollte?" "Ja, tut mir leid das ich nicht gleich auf dich gehört habe" antwortete Melody. "Ach ist schon ok." "Ich denke mal ich werde so schnell nicht wieder mit irgendwem ausgehen das hat mir fürs erste gereicht" sagte sie. "Aber das kannst du doch jetzt nicht einfach so entscheiden nur weil du einmal an den Falschen geraten bist. Es gibt hier noch einige die mit dir ausgehen würden" sagte Sirius. "Ach und wer soll das sein? Kennst du vielleicht jemanden?" Auf die Frage war er nicht vorbereitet und fing an rumzudrucksen. "Naja... nicht direkt... kann schon sein das es da jemanden gibt... vielleicht... aber das ist doch jetzt unwichtig, übrigens Professor Slughorn vermisst dich."

 _Hä was sollte denn jetzt der plötzliche Themenwechsel? Und warum wird er so nervös? Er ist doch sonst nicht so wenn er mit Mädchen redet. Merkwürdig, ich glaube ich frage Lily das nächste Mal wenn sie kommt vielleicht weiß sie ja was_ dachte sie. "Oh... na dann sag ihm doch das es mir schon besser geht und das ich bald wieder zum Unterricht komme" sagte sie. "Ja, das werde ich machen... oh schon so spät ich muss los. Bis später Melody." Dann verließ Sirius schnell den Krankenflügel.

 _Hm... das ist echt komisch. Aber irgendwie ist er auch süß wenn er so nervös wird... Moment mal wie komme ich denn auf einmal darauf? Das muss wohl an den Medikamenten liegen... oder nicht?_ dachte sie

Ein paar Tage später wurde Melody entlassen und sie ging erleichtert wieder zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie gerade um die vorletzte Ecke bog sah sie etwas was ihr glatt die Sprache verschlug. In einer Nische standen Lily und James und sie **küssten** sich. Verdutzt rieb sie sich die Augen, trat einen Schritt zurück damit die beiden sie nicht bemerken konnten und sah noch einmal hin. _Ich glaub das nicht... Da ist man mal ein paar Tage nicht da und verpasst fast das Beste._ Langsam schlich sie in dem Gang zurück und lief einen kurzen Umweg um zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Nachdem sie das Passwort genannt hatte stürmte sie durch das Portraitloch und sah ihre Freunde am Karmin sitzen. "Leute ihr glaubt nicht was ich gerade gesehen habe!" rief sie und ließ sich neben Marlene auf das Sofa fallen.

"Melody du bist endlich wieder da!" riefen ihre Freunde und schon befand sie sich mitten in einer Gruppenumarmung. "Ja... aber Leute ich muss euch wirklich was sagen. Als ich gerade auf dem Weg nach hier war, habe ich Lily und James gesehen." "Haben wir heute auch schon und was haben sie dir gesagt? Warum hast du sie denn nicht mitgebracht?" fragte Sirius. "Ich konnte sie nicht mitbringen weil sie sehr beschäftigt waren." "Und womit waren sie beschäftigt?" fragte Remus. "Sie waren damit beschäftigt sich zu küssen" antwortete sie und im nächstem Moment musste sie sich die Ohren zu halten weil Marlene und Alice anfingen vor Freude zu kreischen. "WAS WIRKLICH!? DAS WURDE ABER AUCH ZEIT" "JA DU HAST RECHT OH MANN ICH FREU MICH SO FÜR SIE!" "Oh Mann jetzt seid doch leiser, das ganze Schloss hört euch noch" sagte Sirius der sich genauso wie Remus und Peter die Ohren zugehalten hatte. Melody lächelte als sie ihre Freunde dabei beobachtete wie sie versuchten sich zu beruhigen. "Diese Aufregung hier habe ich am meisten vermisst als ich im Krankenflügel war" sagte sie und fing an zu lachen.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile bis James und Lily wieder zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten weil sie noch ihren Kontrollgang machen mussten. Ihre Freunde waren bereits in ihren Schlafsälen. Lily dachte, dass ihre Freundinnen schon schliefen und schlich sich so leise es ging in das Zimmer aber sie lag falsch, die drei waren noch wach und warteten auf sie. "Hey da bist du ja Lily, wie war der Kontrollgang mit James?" fragte Alice beiläufig. "Ach ganz ok eigentlich, warum fragst du?" antwortete sie misstrauisch. "Nur so, es hat heute länger gedauert als sonst gab es Probleme?" fragte Marlene. "Nein, und ich möchte jetzt schlafen wenn es euch recht ist" antwortete Lily kletterte in ihr Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie wieder zurück gezogen wurden und Melody sich zu ihr aufs Bett setzte. "Lily, ich hab euch gesehen, warum verheimlichst du uns das du mit ihm zusammen bist?" "Was? Wann hast du uns denn gesehen? Oh nein jetzt sag mir nicht du bist eben zu dem Zeitpunkt entlassen worden als wir uns geküsst haben." "Doch das bin ich. Genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt sonst hätte ich doch alles verpasst" antwortete sie und grinste ihre Freundin an.

"Und wieso haben wir dich nicht bemerkt?" "Lily ich glaube neben euch hätte eine Bombe explodieren können und ihr hättet es nicht bemerkt. Aber ist ja auch egal, ich habe einen kleinen Umweg gemacht um euch nicht zu stören." Lily sah sie an und wusste nicht was sie darauf erwidern sollte, ihr Gesichtsausdruck brachte Melody zum Lachen und sie umarmte Lily die immer noch überrascht war, das sie so schnell entdeckt worden waren. "Ich geh mal davon aus, das die anderen auch schon Bescheid wissen" sagte sie nachdem sie sich von dem Schock erholt hatte. "Ja, Marlene und Alice hätten fast das ganze Schloss zusammengeschrien... nicht wahr Mädels!" sagte sie jetzt etwas lauter weil sie genau wusste das die beiden vor dem Vorhang standen und lauschten. Nachdem die beiden ertappt wurden zogen sie den Vorhang zurück und setzten sich zu den beiden aufs Bett. "Tut uns leid, aber wir konnten einfach nicht mehr bis morgen warten. Und vielleicht hättest du uns ja auch gar nichts erzählt Lily" sagte Alice. "Ja, das war eigentlich der Plan" murmelte diese. "Ich freu mich so für dich Lily, allerdings habe ich mal wieder ein Problem mit Sirius" sagte Melody. "Oh nein, habt ihr euch schon wieder gestritten?" fragte Marlene.

"Nein haben wir nicht, ich habe mich sogar bei ihm entschuldigt weil ich nicht auf ihn hören wollte als er mich vor Edward gewarnt hat. Aber als ich dann gesagt habe, das ich fürs Erste mit keinem mehr ausgehen will ist er ganz komisch geworden." "Wie meinst du das?" fragte Lily. "Naja, er hat so komisch rumgedruckst und meinte das er da so einige kennen würde die mit mir ausgehen wollen. Dann habe ich ihn gefragt, wen er denn meint und dann hat er ganz plötzlich das Thema gewechselt und meinte das Professor Slughorn mich vermissen würde" antwortete sie. "Hm das ist wirklich komisch. Sonst ist er nicht so wenn er mit Mädchen redet" meinte Alice. "Kann schon sein, aber irgendwie fand ich es total süß das er mal so aus dem Konzept gebracht worden ist" antwortete Melody. "Hab ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Du findest das **süß?** Also wenn du gerade dabei bist dich in ihn zu verlieben, dann wünsch ich dir viel Glück. Fast die ganze Schule steht auf Sirius" sagte Marlene.

"Ja das stimmt schon, aber mit Melody ist es irgendwie anders als sonst. Er versucht die ganze Zeit sie zu beschützen und macht sich immer große Sorgen wenn er es nicht geschafft hat sie zu verteidigen. Außerdem kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern das er irgendwann mal so lange vor dem Krankenflügel auf Nachrichten von seinen früheren Freundinnen gewartet hat, wenn sie sich verletzt hatten, wie er es bei Melody gemacht hat" erwiderte Lily. "Ja das stimmt. Und erinnert ihr euch noch, was uns die Jungs vor der Halloweenfeier gesagt haben?" fragte Alice. "Was haben sie euch denn gesagt?" fragte Melody. "Ach... das war nicht so wichtig. Oh nein es ist schon so spät wir sollten endlich schlafen. Also dann gute Nacht zusammen" erwiderte Lily und fing an die Mädels von ihrem Bett zu schieben. Anschließend schloss sie die Vorhänge wieder und konnte endlich in Ruhe einschlafen...


	10. Chapter 10

Am nächsten Tag wachte Melody mit vielen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf schon viel früher als die anderen auf. Der Grund dafür war der Traum den sie hatte. Sie konnte zum ersten Mal mit Melenia sprechen.

 **Melodys Traum:**

 **Nachdem sie eingeschlafen war, flog Melody erneut durch den Lichttunnel und landete in dem Zimmer in dem Melenia zuvor geschlafen hatte. Es überraschte sie dass das Bett jetzt leer war. Aber lange musste sie nicht nach der Hexe suchen. Sie erschien einfach genau vor ihr mit einem hellen Blitz und erschreckte Melody dabei. "Herzlich Willkommen Melody endlich können wir persönlich miteinander reden" sagte sie und lächelte freundlich. "Ja... ich freue mich auch dich kennen zu lernen ich habe da einige Fragen an dich, zum Beispiel wie kann es sein, das du immer noch magische Kräfte zu haben scheinst? Ich dachte ich habe deine Kräfte mit meinen vereinigt" antwortete Melody. "Oh nein meine Kleine da hast du was falsch verstanden. Es waren alleine deine Kräfte die du dir nur wieder zurück geholt hast. All die Magie die du bei deinem ersten Besuch hier gespürt hast gehört dir. Das waren die Kräfte die nach deiner Geburt versiegelt wurden. Aber es wurde Zeit, dass du sie dir zurück holen kamst."  
**

 **"Aber warum haben die anderen Hexen dann gesagt, dass ich deine Energie mit meiner verbinden soll?" fragte Melody. "In gewisser Weise hast du das auch getan. Du hast einen Teil von meiner Lebensenergie in dich aufgenommen, aber nichts von meinen magischen Kräften. Es wäre zu kompliziert gewesen dir auch diese zu übertragen. Außerdem hätte es deinem Körper vielleicht noch mehr Schmerzen zugefügt weil du ohnehin schon sehr geschwächt warst." "Also hast du all die Jahre nicht nur deine Magie hier eingeschlossen sondern auch noch meine aufbewahrt? Aber wie kann das gehen?" "Das liegt daran, dass ich mich selbst geopfert habe als mich die anderen Hexen und Zauberer töten wollten. Seit dem ist es meine Aufgabe über alle Hexen mit telekinetischen Kräften zu wachen und ihre Magie zu schützen falls sie zu der Entscheidung kommen das ihre Kräfte weggesperrt werden müssen. Das kann ich aber nicht für immer und ich habe mich dazu entschieden, dass du die letzte Hexe sein wirst deren Kräfte weggesperrt werden mussten."  
**

 **"Wow... ich danke dir das du so gut auf meine Magie aufgepasst hast. Ich dachte sie wär für immer weg und nur der Teil den ich bis jetzt schon nutzen kann konnte wieder hergestellt werden" antwortete Melody. "Nein so ist es nicht, aber wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, schon bald wird der neue Morgen anbrechen. Wir sehen uns bald wieder Melody" sagte Melenia und schon merkte Melody wie sie wieder durch den Tunnel flog weil sie kurz davor war aufzuwachen.**

Beim Frühstück fiel den Mädels auf, das Remus irgendwie krank aussah. "Remus geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte Alice. "Nein es ist alles in Ordnung" antwortete er aber den ganzen Tag über machte er keinen guten Eindruck und Melody konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern ihn irgendwann schon mal so teilnahmslos im Unterricht sitzen zu sehen wie an diesem Tag. Spät am Abend wollte Melody dann mal wieder zur Küche um sich einen Mitternachtssnack zu holen, dabei bemerkte sie, wie Remus zusammen mit Madam Pomfrey zuerst den Gryffindorturm und anschließend die Schule verließ.

 _Hm... ich frage mich was da los ist. Ich sollte ihnen folgen vielleicht erfahre ich dann mehr_ dachte sie. Sie schlich den beiden unauffällig hinterher und als es kein Versteck mehr für sie gab, flog sie den Rest der Strecke. Während sie die beiden verfolgte fiel ihr auf, das der Vollmond langsam am Himmel aufzog. Schließlich kamen sie zur peitschenden Weide und Madam Pomfrey machte irgendwas woraufhin die Weide aufhörte sich zu bewegen. Nachdem Remus zusammen mit Madam Pomfrey scheinbar in einem Gang unter der Weide verschwunden waren, dauerte es eine Weile bis die Krankenschwester wieder heraus kam und die Weide fing wieder an sich zu bewegen.

Melody beobachtete alles aus sicherer Entfernung und sah plötzlich zwei große Tiere, einen Hirsch und einen großen schwarzen Hund, die auch zur Weide liefen. Auf dem Rücken des Hirschs saß eine Ratte. Diese sprang kurz vor der Weide auf den Boden und berührte irgendwas am Boden woraufhin die Weide schon wieder aufhörte sich zu bewegen.

 _Merkwürdig, was geht da nur vor sich_ dachte Melody und flog ein kleines Stückchen weiter ran. Plötzlich bemerkte sie eine Veränderung der magischen Energie die sie sonst immer Remus zu geordnet hatte. Als sie merkte, das irgendwas wieder an die Oberfläche kam flog sie höher damit sie niemand sehen konnte. Zuerst kamen die drei Tiere wieder nach oben die sie vorher gesehen hatte aber dieses Mal waren sie in Begleitung eines weiteren Tieres.

Nachdem was sie vor kurzem im Unterricht durchgenommen hatten, konnte es sich nur um einen Werwolf handeln. Die vier Tiere liefen zusammen in den Wald und ließen Melody erschrocken in der Luft zurück.

 _Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Wenn das wirklich ein Werwolf ist, was ist dann mit Remus passiert? Ich habe nicht gesehen, das er wieder zurück gekommen ist und diese drei anderen Tiere waren auch sehr merkwürdig. Es sah so aus, als ob sie den Werwolf abgeholt haben oder so was in der Art. Am besten ich geh mal unter der Weide nachsehen da müsste ja eigentlich ein Gang oder was Ähnliches sein_ dachte sie aber Melenia hielt sie zurück.

 **"Melody, Halt du kannst da nicht rein." "Aber die Tiere sind doch eben alle rausgekommen und ich will wissen was mit Remus ist" antwortete sie. "Nein, du musst wieder zurück zum Gryffindorturm auch wenn keiner mehr in dem Gang unter der Weide ist, heißt es nicht das die Gefahr gebannt ist. Der Werwolf könnte ganz plötzlich zurück kommen hast du daran schon gedacht? Deine Freunde werden dir morgen alles erklären. Geh wieder zurück."**

Zwar immer noch unwillig, gehorchte Melody schließlich der Hexe und flog wieder zurück zum Schloss. Sie holte sich noch einen kleinen Snack aus der Küche und ging anschließend ins Bett. Am nächsten Tag fehlte Remus dann beim Frühstück und die anderen Jungs sahen aus als ob sie die ganze Nacht wach gewesen wären. "Was ist denn mit euch los habt ihr durchgemacht?" fragte Marlene. "Ja so kann man es auch nennen" antwortete Sirius. "Wo ist eigentlich Remus?" fragte Melody. "Der ist im Krankenflügel" erwiderte James. "Aber wieso? Ist das noch wegen gestern als er so krank ausgesehen hat? Oder hat es was damit zu tun wo Madam Pomfrey ihn gestern hingebracht hat?" fragte Melody erneut.

"Woher weißt du das Madam Pomfrey ihn gestern aus dem Schloss gebracht hat?" fragte Sirius. "Ich hab die beiden gesehen und bin hinterher geflogen." "WAS!? Weißt du eigentlich wie gefährlich das war?" fragte James. Inzwischen hatten sie mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregt als sie eigentlich wollten. "Wenn du noch lauter schreist dann will bald die ganze Schule wissen was los ist Krone. Hör zu Melody, ich finde es auch nicht gut dass du den beiden gefolgt bist, aber wir können dir keinen wirklichen Vorwurf machen. Wenn ihr wissen wollt was passiert ist, dann kommt mit wir erklären es euch" sagte Sirius.

Die Jungs standen auf und die Mädels folgten ihnen in ein abgelegenes leeres Klassenzimmer. "Also los raus mit der Sprache" sagte Lily und setzte sich auf einen der Tische. "Na schön. Der Grund dafür das Remus heute im Krankenflügel liegt und gestern von hier weggebracht wurde ist das er ein Werwolf ist... So ihr wolltet es wissen und ich rede nicht gerne um den heißen Brei. Also was sagt ihr dazu?" sagte James. Die Mädels waren für einen kurzen Moment ganz ruhig. "Also ich finde es macht keinen Unterschied, ob er ein Werwolf ist oder nicht. Ich habe ihn inzwischen sehr gut kennengelernt und er bleibt mein Freund oder was sagt ihr Mädels?" sagte Melody. "Finde ich auch, ich habe auch kein Problem damit" antwortete Marlene. Alice und Lily stimmten auch zu.

"Aber ich würde gerne wissen wo diese drei Tiere auf einmal herkamen" sagte Melody. "Das ist noch ein Geheimnis von uns. Das waren wir drei in unserer Animagusform. James ist ein Hirsch, Peter eine Ratte und ich bin ein Hund. Als wir herausgefunden haben, das Remus dieses Problem hat haben wir beschlossen Animagi zu werden. Letztes Jahr haben wir es endlich geschafft aber es weiß keiner davon und wir wären froh darüber wenn es so bleiben würde" erwiderte Sirius. Das waren zwar sehr viele Informationen auf einmal, aber sie entschieden sich dazu, dass das nichts an ihrer Freundschaft ändern würde. Lily war zwar ein wenig enttäuscht darüber das James ihr noch nicht früher etwas gesagt hatte aber sie entschlossen trotzdem das sie Remus nach dem Unterricht besuchen gehen würden...


	11. Chapter 11

Nachdem die Geheimnisse aufgedeckt waren, wollten sie zum Unterricht gehen, aber vorher wurde Melody von Professor McGonnagall aufgehalten. "Miss Graham, Sie waren vorhin so schnell verschwunden, das sie ihre Post gar nicht in Empfang nehmen konnten. Dieser Brief ist für Sie angekommen" sagte sie und übergab Melody ihre Post. "Aber der ist ja von meinen Eltern." "Dann mach ihn schnell auf wir haben so wie so noch ein bisschen Zeit" sagte Alice und Melody öffnete den Brief.

 **Melody,  
**

 **wir wollten dir eigentlich schon früher schreiben. Dein Schulleiter hat uns darüber informiert, was dir passiert ist. Es ist wirklich erschreckend, was für Schüler in Hogwarts unterrichtet werden, deine Mutter ist zusammen gebrochen als sie von den Nachrichten gehört hat (keine Sorge deine Großmutter hat sich um sie gekümmert und es geht ihr besser). Aber sie hat mir natürlich Vorwürfe gemacht, dass ich sie überredet habe dich auf die Schule gehen zu lassen, obwohl sie eigentlich weiß, dass es das Beste für dich ist. Aber ich möchte nicht, das du jetzt die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenkst. Du musst dich auf deinen Unterricht konzentrieren, das ist wichtig für die Prüfungen am Ende vom Schuljahr. Ich kann noch gar nicht glauben, dass du jetzt schon fast drei Monate weg bist. Es ist schon fast der 1. Dezember und Weihnachten naht. Wir freuen uns alle darauf das du in den Ferien zurückkommst (Deine Mum zählt schon die Tage) mach dir bis dahin noch eine schöne Zeit und stör dich einfach nicht mehr an die Leute die verantwortlich sind für deine Schmerzen. Glaub mir das bringt sonst nur Ärger für dich. Professor Dumbledore wird die Sache regeln das hat er mir versprochen.  
**

 **Liebe Grüße,  
**

 **Mum und Dad**

"Und was schreiben deine Eltern?" fragte Lily. "Professor Dumbledore hat ihnen gesagt was mit mir passiert ist. Daraufhin ist meine Mutter zusammengebrochen aber meine Großmutter hat sich um sie gekümmert. Und sie freuen sich alle darauf das ich in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause komme" antwortete sie. Ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde war Zauberkunst und sie mussten sich jetzt doch ein wenig beeilen um nicht zu spät zu kommen. Aber vor dem Klassenzimmer wartete Edward auf Melody um erneut mit ihr zu sprechen. "Was willst du McLean?" fragte Marlene genervt. Aber er beachtete sie gar nicht. "Melody ich möchte noch einmal mit dir reden" sagte er und versuchte ihre Hand zu greifen. Diese zog sie aber blitzschnell weg. "Das kannst du vergessen, ich will dir nicht zuhören und jetzt lass uns durch der Unterricht fängt gleich an." "Aber so kann es doch nicht enden. Ich verspreche dir das ich mich ändern werde, ich werde dich das nächste Mal beschützen" flehte er. "Ich brauche deinen Schutz nicht mehr. Inzwischen habe ich meine volle magische Kraft wieder zurückbekommen und bin viel stärker geworden" antwortete sie. Jetzt sahen sie auch ihre Freunde erstaunt an. "Bitte gib mir noch eine Chance und geh am Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmeade" sagte Edward.

"Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!" mischte sich Sirius ein. "Halt dich daraus Black. Von mir kannst du noch lernen wie man um ein Mädchen kämpft" antwortete Edward. "Ha, das ich nicht lache. Du kämpfst nicht um sie, du machst dich nur noch lächerlicher als du schon bist. Außerdem geht Melody bereits mit mir nach Hogsmeade" erwiderte Sirius. "Tu ich das?" fragte sie erstaunt aber dann sah sie den Blick von Sirius und lenkte ein. "Äh... ja das stimmt, ich geh mit ihm also lass mich endlich in Ruhe McLean." "Wenn du mit ihm gehst machst du einen Fehler. Er wird dich für das nächstbeste Mädchen was er sieht so wie so stehen lassen" sagte Edward und ging wütend zum Unterricht. "Tatze du hast eine merkwürdige Art ein Mädchen darum zu bitten mit dir auszugehen" sagte James der immer noch versuchte das was gerade passiert war irgendwie zu verarbeiten. Nach Zauberkunst hatten sie Geschichte der Zauberei und alle stellten sich auf die üblichen, langweiligen und einschläfernden zwei Stunden ein.

Aber dieses Mal erzählte Professor Binns zur Abwechslung was interessantes, für Melody jedenfalls. Es ging um Telekinese. Er erzählte ihnen das es früher eigentlich relativ viele Hexen gab, die diese Kraft hatten, aber nach einem bisher noch ungeklärten Zwischenfall gab es seit mehr als hundert Jahren keine Hexe mehr mit telekinetischen Kräften. Melody wusste dass sich das jedoch mit ihrer Geburt geändert hatte. Dann erzählte Professor Binns dass jede dieser Hexen eine verborgene Fähigkeit hatte. Es gab Hexen, die besonders gut das Feuer kontrollieren konnten. Andere beherrschten das Eis oder die Luft mit ihren telekinetischen Kräften. Dabei handelte es sich um eine Weiterentwicklung der ursprünglichen Kräfte und jede Hexe besaß mindestens eine dieser Kräfte. Manche konnten sogar zwei oder drei verschiedene Kräfte kontrollieren aber das war sehr schwierig. Normalerweise hatte man neben der telekinetischen Kraft nur noch eine weitere angeborene Kraft und diese müsse man, nachdem man sie entdeckt hatte trainieren um sie nutzen zu können.

Das brachte Melody zum grübeln und nach dem Unterricht konnte sie kaum einen anderen Gedanken fassen. "Sag mal Melody, hast du davon gewusst?" fragte Alice. "Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Meine Vorfahrinnen haben darüber noch nichts erzählt." "Aber das heißt ja, das du auch diese Kraft in dir hast" sagte Lily. "Sieht ganz so aus. Ich hoffe ich werde bald mehr darüber erfahren" antwortete Melody. Am Abend gingen sie dann zusammen Remus besuchen. Er hatte sich den ganzen Tag gelangweilt und freute sich über den Besuch. "Na endlich ich dachte ihr kommt gar nicht mehr" sagte er. "Nette Begrüßung, wie geht es dir Remus?" fragt Lily. "Geht schon langsam wieder besser. Aber ich soll übers Wochenende hier bleiben." "Oh dann kannst du ja nicht mit nach Hogsmeade" sagte Marlene. "Ja, das war aber schon öfter der Fall. Ich werd es überleben" antwortete er. "Hör mal Remus, die Mädels wissen Bescheid was mit dir passiert ist" sagte James. "Aber... wie habt ihr das rausgefunden" fragte Remus verblüfft. "Melody hat dich und Madam Pomfrey gesehen wie ihr das Schloss verlassen habt. Das haben wir heute Morgen erfahren und mussten ihnen deswegen alles erzählen. Sie wissen auch das wir Animagi sind" sagte Sirius. "Und ihr seid trotzdem hierhergekommen?" fragte er. "Du kennst uns doch schon lange genug um zu wissen das uns dein Problem nicht davon abhalten wird dich besuchen zu kommen" antwortete Lily und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

"Hey Moony weißt du was heute noch passiert ist? Sirius hat Melody gefragt ob sie ihn nach Hogsmeade begleiten will" sagte James und grinste als er bemerkte das Melody ein bisschen rot im Gesicht geworden war. "Hm.. na wenn das so ist, dann finde ich es doch doof das ich hier bleiben muss" antwortete Remus und ließ den Blick zwischen Melody und Sirius schwenken. Beiden war anzusehen, dass sie lieber über was anderes reden wollten. Die restlichen Tage bis zum Wochenende vergingen schnell und Melody hatte nachts immer wieder Träume von Melenia aber sie schaffte es einfach nicht eine richtige Verbindung zu ihr aufzubauen. Melenia erschien immer nur sehr kurz für einige Sekunden und verschwand dann wieder. Melody fing schon an sich Gedanken zu machen weil sie sonst nie Probleme damit hatte mit ihr zu sprechen. In der Nacht vor dem Hogsmeadewochenende schaffte sie es dann endlich.

 **"Melenia was ist denn los? Warum habe ich es bis jetzt nicht geschafft mit dir zu reden?" fragte sie. "Es kann sein, das es an deiner geheimen Kraft liegt, ich spüre dass sie immer aktiver wird" antwortete Melenia. "Also stimmt das was Professor Binns uns erzählt hat? Ich habe noch eine zweite verborgene Fähigkeit?" "Ja die hast du. Ich kann spüren was es für eine Kraft ist" erwiderte Melenia. "Kannst du mir verraten was es ist?" fragte Melody. "Ich spüre schon eine ganze Weile, das irgendetwas in dir eine sehr starke und warme Energie erzeugt. Das hast du nur noch nicht bemerkt. Wenn ich es richtig deute dann müsste es die Kraft der Pyrokinese sein. Das bedeutet das du sehr wahrscheinlich eine Feuerhexe bist" antwortete Melenia. "Wirklich? Und ich habe es die ganze Zeit nicht gespürt" erwiderte Melody. "Das macht nichts Melody. Ich habe auch erst sehr spät gemerkt, dass ich den Wind beherrschen kann. Diese Kraft muss jede Hexe für sich selber entdecken. Jetzt wo du weißt, was deine Fähigkeit ist, musst du sie natürlich trainieren genauso wie deine ursprünglichen Kräfte aber es wird dir jetzt um einiges leichter fallen als am Anfang" sagte Melenia und dann begann sich der Traum wieder aufzulösen.**

Am nächsten Tag wachte sie völlig verwirrt auf. _Na toll das was ich jetzt erfahren habe, hat mich nur noch neugieriger gemacht auf das was mit meinen Kräften passieren wird. Vielleicht kann mir Professor Dumbledore helfen_ dachte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro. Ihr war gerade eingefallen, dass sie das Passwort zu seinem Büro nicht kannte als der Wasserspeier plötzlich auf Seite sprang und sie durchließ. Sie betrat das Büro und hatte den Eindruck als ob Dumbledore sie bereits erwartet hatte. "Guten Morgen Miss Graham, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Professor, Sie wissen doch das ich mit meinen Vorfahrinnen eine Verbindung habe und mit ihnen reden kann." "Ja, gibt es da ein Problem?" fragte Dumbledore. "Naja, in der Gesichte der Zauberei haben wir gelernt, dass jede Hexe mit telekinetischen Kräften noch eine zweite verborgene Kraft hat. Und ich hatte einen Traum in dem mir meine letzte Vorfahrin Melenia gesagt hat das es sein kann das ich eine Feuerhexe bin aber dann bin ich aufgewacht" antwortete Melody. "Aber das ist doch eine gute Nachricht Miss Graham. Feuerhexen waren in der Vergangenheit immer sehr mächtig. Wenn es stimmt was Sie geträumt haben, dann werden Sie sehr bald im Besitz von sehr starken magischen Kräften sein." "Aber ich weiß doch gar nicht wie ich sie benutzen kann. Melenia hat gesagt, das jede Hexe für sich alleine entdecken muss wie diese Kräfte funktionieren" antwortete Melody.

"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Sie haben bis jetzt auch gute Fortschritte gemacht und inzwischen eine gute Kontrolle über ihre Magie. Sie werden bald herausfinden wie Sie Ihre neuen Kräfte einsetzen können. Und jetzt möchte ich Sie bitten sich für das Frühstück und Ihren Ausflug nach Hogsmeade fertig zu machen" sagte Dumbledore und begleitete sie noch zur Türe.

Ihre Freunde hatten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie gewartet und fragten sie darüber aus wo sie so früh schon gewesen war. "Da bist du ja, wir haben uns schon gewundert, das du so früh aufgestanden bist" sagte Marlene. "Ich hatte letzte Nacht einen merkwürdigen Traum und habe mit Professor Dumbledore darüber gesprochen" antwortete Melody. "Was denn für einen Traum?" fragte Lily. "Professor Binns hat uns doch von den verborgenen Kräften erzählt die Hexen haben, die telekinetische Kräfte haben. Meine allerletzte Vorfahrin, Melenia hat mir darüber ein bisschen was erzählt was mich verwirrt hat und deswegen wollte ich kurz mit Dumbledore sprechen" antwortete sie. "Momentmal hast du Melenia gesagt? Darüber hat Professor Binns doch auch geredet. Ist das nicht diese Hexe die sich früher geopfert hat und sich selber in ein magisches Schloss eingeschlossen hat?" fragte Alice.

"Ja das stimmt. Aber als ich letztens im Krankenflügel lag, habe ich sie in einer Vision gesehen und einen Teil ihrer Lebensenergie in mich aufgenommen. Außerdem habe ich meine vollständigen Kräfte die früher versiegelt wurden auch wieder zurück bekommen. Die hat Melenia für mich so lange aufbewahrt und bewacht bis es für mich an der Zeit war sie zurück zu holen. So hat sie mir das jedenfalls erklärt." "Und seitdem kannst du mit ihr sprechen?" fragte James. "Ja, sie und meine anderen Vorfahrinnen helfen mir immer wenn ich Probleme habe nur diese verborgene Kraft muss ich ganz alleine entdecken" antwortete Melody. Anschließend gingen sie zusammen zum Frühstück und machten sich danach für den Ausflug nach Hogsmeade fertig...


	12. Chapter 12

Sirius wartete bereits draußen auf Melody. Sie sah sich verdutzt um als sie keinen von ihren Freunden sah. "Hey, wo sind die anderen? Gehen wir nicht zusammen?" "Nein James wollte mit Lily alleine sein und Marlene und Alice sind zu zweit unterwegs weil Alice ein Geschenk für Frank kaufen will" antwortete Sirius. "Verstehe, und wo ist Peter?" "Gute Frage das weiß ich auch nicht, wahrscheinlich bleibt er bei Remus und versucht seine Hausaufgaben zu machen." Die beiden machten sich dann alleine auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Keiner von beiden wusste so richtig worüber sie reden sollten. Deswegen warfen sie sich immer wenn der andere nicht hinsah verstohlene Blicke zu. Sie spazierten eine Weile durch das Dorf bis es ihnen ohne ihre Freunde ein wenig langweilig wurde. "Hey ich weiß was. Wir suchen James und Lily und sehen nach was sie so machen" sagte Sirius. "Meinst du wirklich? Die beiden werden bestimmt sauer wenn sie uns bemerken" antwortete Melody.

"Ja das stimmt schon. Deswegen habe ich mir James Tarnumhang ausgeliehen." "Ausgeliehen? Das bezweifle ich" erwiderte Melody. "Naja er weiß nichts davon aber es ist sonst auch in Ordnung wenn ich ihn mir nehme und jetzt komm her wir müssen enger zusammen rücken sonst passen wir da nicht drunter" sagte Sirius und zog sie näher zu sich. Zum Glück sah er nicht wie rot sie deswegen wurde. "Hast du denn eine Idee wo die beiden sein könnten?" fragte sie. "James hat vorhin was von den **Drei Besen** gesagt also sehen wir da als Erstes nach" erwiderte Sirius. Die beiden mussten aufpassen das der Umhang nicht verrutschte während sie gingen, deswegen legte Sirius ihr seinen Arm um die Hüfte damit sie nicht zu weit von ihm weggehen konnte. Sie hatten Glück und fanden James und Lily tatsächlich in den Drei Besen. Sie saßen an einem Tisch in einer hinteren Ecke und es sah so aus als ob sie alles andere um sich herum ausgeblendet hatten.

Deswegen bemerkten sie auch nicht das sie noch von jemand anderem beobachtet wurden. Sirius fiel es dagegen sofort auf. "Was will der denn hier?" fragte er. "Wen meinst du?" erwiderte Melody und folgte seinem Blick. Jetzt erkannte sie ihn auch. Es war Lily's ehemaliger Freund Severus Snape. Ihre Freunde hatten ihr schon viel über ihn erzählt und manchmal hatten sie zusammen Unterricht aber gesprochen hatte sie noch nie mit ihm. Sie wusste nur, dass er Lily manchmal abpasste weil er mit ihr über irgendwas reden wollte. "Na warte den schnapp ich mir. Der soll sich nicht wagen die beiden zu stören" sagte Sirius und wollte gerade den Umhang abwerfen und auf ihn zu stürmen aber Melody hielt ihn zurück.

"Warte! James und Lily wissen nicht das wir hier sind. Wie willst du erklären wo wir so plötzlich hergekommen sind?" "Da fällt mir schon was ein und jetzt lass los!" sagte er. "Nein! Krieg dich mal wieder ein. Außerdem ist er gerade so wie so verschwunden also reg dich ab!" erwiderte er. Dann merkte sie tatsächlich wie er ruhiger wurde. Die beiden verließen die Drei Besen wieder und zogen sich draußen den Tarnumhang wieder ab. "Mein Gott musst du denn jedem sofort an die Gurgel gehen?" fragte Melody. "Entschuldige mal! James ist mein bester Freund und ich wollte nur verhindern, dass die beiden bei ihrem Date gestört werden" erwiderte er. "Ich glaube James und Lily hätten das auch alleine geregelt" sagte Melody. Plötzlich änderte sich die Stimmung im Dorf, alle fingen an panisch durcheinander zu laufen und suchten irgendwo Schutz. "Hey was ist denn los?" fragte Melody. Doch Sirius kam nicht dazu zu antworten weil auf einmal ein lauter Knall ertönte und einige der Häuser in Flammen standen.

Da fiel ihnen auch die Gruppe von Zauberern auf die lange schwarze Umhänge trugen und wegen ihren Masken nicht zu erkennen waren. "Oh nein, das sind Todesser" "Was sind denn Todesser?" fragte Melody und sprang gerade noch aus dem Weg bevor sie von einer Gruppe Hexen umgerannt werden konnte die blind vor Panik einfach los gerannt waren. "Erklär ich dir später jetzt müssen wir die Leute beruhigen und sie schützen!" sagte Sirius rannte auf die Gruppe Todesser zu und zog seinen Zauberstab. Dann fing er an sich mit ihnen zu duellieren. Melody sah sich um, überall herrschte Panik, kleine Kinder wurden zurück gelassen und suchten verzweifelt nach ihren Eltern. Sie entschied sich in Sekundenschnelle den Kleinen zu helfen.

Sie schloss alle Kinder die sie finden konnte in einen telekinetischen Schutzschild ein. Die Kinder hatten mittlerweile angefangen zu weinen und klammerten sich an einander. "Habt keine Angst ich beschütze euch" sagte sie mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme. Sie wusste nicht wo Sirius war oder ob Lily und James in Sicherheit waren. Marlene und Alice hatte sie auch noch nirgendwo gesehen. Dann ging das Haus vor dem sie standen auch noch in Flammen auf und brennende Teile stürzten auf ihren Schutzschild. Dadurch wurden die Kinder nur noch panischer.

 _Komm schon Melody denk nach... du musst die Kinder auf jeden Fall retten. Wenn ich doch nur wüsste wie ich meine verborgenen Kraft einsetzten kann_ dachte sie verzweifelt. Plötzlich bekam sie eine Vision von Melenia.

 **"Melody, spürst du die Energie des Feuers?" "Ja... ich glaube schon. Es kribbelt in meinem ganzen Körper und ich kann die Wärme spüren" antwortete sie. "Das ist sehr gut. Du musst die Energie zu dir lenken. Du wirst die Flammen kontrollieren können vertrau mir. Du bist eine Feuerhexe jetzt bin ich mir ganz sicher sonst könntest du die Energie nicht spüren" sagte Melenia. "Ok ich versuchs" antwortete Melody.**

Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich nur auf die Flammen. Dann streckte sie ihre Arme aus und ganz langsam zog es das Feuer zu ihr. Sie löste den Schutzschild und die Kinder rannten so schnell sie konnten um an einem sicheren Platz Schutz zu finden. Inzwischen hatte das Feuer Melody fasst vollständig umschlossen.

 _Wow was für eine Kraft von diesem Feuer ausgeht. Aber es ist gar nicht mehr richtig heiß. Ich glaube ich könnte es sogar anfassen_ dachte sie und hielt ihre Hand vorsichtig in die Flammen. Zu ihrer Überraschung spürte sie nur eine angenehmen Wärme. Deswegen streckte sie beide Hände aus und hielt sie in die Flammen. Dann spürte sie, dass das Feuer langsam kleiner wurde während sie das Gefühl hatte die gesamte Energie des Feuers in sich auf zu nehmen. Als sie ihre Hände dann vor der Brust zusammen nahm und anschließend ruckartig wieder auseinander riss spürte sie wie sich die Energie des Feuers in der Luft verteilte und dadurch die Flammen vollständig gelöscht wurden.

Im nächsten Moment sah sie Sirius der sich immer noch mit zwei der Todesser duellierte. Sie lief zu ihm um zu helfen. Als sie noch ein paar Meter entfernt war beschloss sie ihre Energie zu sammeln und sie auf die Gegner zu schleudern. Aber es war nicht mehr ihre ursprüngliche Energie. Ihre telekinetischen Kräfte hatten sich immer noch mit dem Rest der Feuerenergie verbunden und deswegen schleuderte sie jetzt Flammen auf ihre Gegner die deswegen durch die Luft flogen und schließlich verschwanden. Genauso plötzlich wie die Panik aufgetaucht war herrschte jetzt auch wieder Ruhe.

Alle Menschen hatten sich versteckt und kamen jetzt langsam wieder nach draußen um nachzusehen ob der Angriff vorbei war. Sirius rannte zu Melody die ihm ebenfalls entgegen lief. "Du hast es geschafft deine verborgene Kraft zu finden!" rief er und umarmte sie. Die beiden standen eine Weile da und als sie die Umarmung lösten fiel ihnen auf wie nah sie einander waren. Doch sie kamen nicht dazu sich zu küssen obwohl sie kurz davor waren weil James und Lily auf sie zu gerannt kamen. "HEY! Ihr zwei geht es euch gut?" fragte James. "Ja, wir haben die Todesser verjagt" antwortete Melody und umarmte Lily. "Und das ist nicht alles, Melody hat ihre verborgene Kraft gefunden und das Feuer gelöscht" sagte Sirius. Lily bemerkte das Melody ein rotes Gesicht hatte und grinste wissend. Bald darauf fanden sie auch Marlene und Alice die den Angriff auch gut überstanden hatten. Den restlichen Tag verbrachten sie dann zusammen und machten sich am Abend wieder auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts...


	13. Chapter 13

Der Angriff auf Hogsmeade war noch lange das Thema in der Schule. Außerdem mehrten sich die Angriffe auf die Eltern der muggelgeborenen in der nicht magischen Welt. Fast täglich bekamen diese Schüler schlechte Nachrichten überbracht und wurden anschließend von ihren Hauslehrern aus der großen Halle gebracht. "Das ist einfach schrecklich. Ich mache mir langsam auch Sorgen um meine Familie" sagte Lily als eine weitere Schülerin aus Ravenclaw weinend nach draußen begleitet wurde. "Das kann ich verstehen ich habe Angst um meine Mutter. Mein Vater will sie zwar beschützen aber was ist wenn er nicht stark genug ist?" erwiderte Melody. "Jetzt malt doch nicht den Teufel an die Wand, euren Familien wird nichts passieren" versuchte James die beiden aufzuheitern. "Das sagst du so einfach. Wenn etwas passieren würde dann dürften wir ja noch nicht mal helfen weil wir noch keine 17 Jahre alt sind" sagte Melody. "Ich bin mir sicher bei einem Notfall wird auch mal ein Auge zugedrückt" erwiderte Sirius. "Na wenn du meinst" sagte Melody und stocherte noch ein wenig in ihrem Frühstück herum.

Auch wenn sie Angst um ihre Mutter hatte musste sie immer wieder daran denken das Sirius und sie sich in Hogsmeade fast geküsst hätten. Auch ihre Freundinnen erwischten sie immer öfter beim Tagträumen. Schließlich konnten Marlene und Alice nicht mehr anders und rissen sie eines Abends aus ihren Gedanken. "Melody denkst du etwa schon wieder an Hogsmeade?" fragte Alice. "Was meinst du?" fragte sie verwirrt. "Na, Lily hat uns gesagt das es so aussah als ob du und Sirius kurz davor wart euch zu küssen als sie und James euch nach dem Angriff gefunden haben." "Ah, jetzt versteh ich, Evans konnte den Mund nicht halten" erwiderte Melody. "Ach komm schon jetzt spiel nicht die Beleidigte, das war so wie so total offensichtlich" sagte Marlene. "Ja, schlimmer als bei Lily und James kurz bevor sie zusammen gekommen sind" sagte Alice und die beiden wechselten viel sagende Blicke. "Na schön, ja es kann sein das ich **VIELLEICHT** ein ganz kleines Bisschen in ihn verliebt bin. Aber ich glaube nicht das ich eine Chance bei ihm habe" erwiderte Melody. "Wie kommst du denn da drauf? Schon vergessen wie er dich immer beschützt und wie oft er dich schon vor irgendwem gerettet hat? Ich glaube er steht auf dich und das glauben wir alle, nicht wahr Alice?" fragte Marlene. "Ja, Sirius hat normalerweise fast jede Woche eine neue Freundin aber seitdem er dich kennt hatte er gar keine mehr. Ok er ist zwar mit Mary Adams zur Halloweenfeier gegangen aber nur weil du schon eine Begleitung hattest. Das haben die Jungs jedenfalls erzählt. Remus hat sogar gesagt er war eifersüchtiger als James es war als er noch nicht mit Lily zusammen war und sie mit anderen Jungs geredet hat" antwortete sie.

"Du kannst jetzt noch nicht aufgeben, du weißt doch noch gar nicht wie er reagieren würde wenn du ihm sagst das du in ihn verliebt bist. Nimm Alice und Frank zum Beispiel. Sie hat ihm eben gesagt das sie schon seit Jahren in ihn verliebt ist und ihm ging es genauso. Die beiden sind jetzt zusammen." "MARLENE!" rief Alice erschrocken und lief rot an. "Was denn? Das ist doch nur die Wahrheit" sagte diese und konnte sich trotzdem ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Stimmt das Alice?" fragte Melody. "Ja, es stimmt aber ich wünschte Marlene hätte uns nicht nach spioniert." "Du hättest doch sonst nichts davon erzählt" erwiderte diese. Plötzlich fing Melody an zu lachen. "Oh Mann in der Muggelwelt wär das eine richtig gute Comedynummer. Aber ich freue mich für dich Alice. Für dich hat es sich gelohnt auf Frank zu warten und ich glaube ich werde es bei Sirius bald auch mal versuchen. Mehr als Nein sagen kann er ja nicht" sagte sie.

"Keine Sorge das wird er nicht" sagte Marlene. Nachts lag Melody dann noch lange wach und dachte darüber nach was ihre beiden Freundinnen ihr erzählt hatten. Auch Melenia wurde auf diese Gedanken aufmerksam.

 **"Das Gespräch von eben geht dir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf hab ich Recht?" fragte sie. "Oh, Melenia ich hatte ja ganz vergessen das du meine Gedanken lesen kannst" antwortete Melody. "Kein Problem. Du denkst aber immer noch daran was in Hogsmeade fast passiert ist nicht wahr? Wenn es dich so beschäftigt dann sag Sirius doch einfach was los ist." "Machst du Witze? Das geht nicht so einfach. So was muss man gut planen" erwiderte Melody. "Wenn du so was planen willst dann wird es auf jeden Fall schief gehen. Außerdem kenne ich dich mittlerweile gut, wenn du so weiter machst dann wird das nichts mit euch beiden weil sich keiner traut den ersten Schritt zu machen." "Ha, das ich nicht lache wir reden hier über Sirius als ob der sich so was nicht trauen würde" sagte Melody. "Also willst du warten bis er zu dir kommt?" fragte Melenia. "Wäre das denn so falsch?" erwiderte Melody. "Nein, zu meiner Zeit wäre es nicht falsch gewesen, aber ich dachte es hat sich was geändert und junge Frauen müssten nicht mehr darauf warten das die Männer den ersten Schritt machen." "Du hast ja Recht. Aber wie soll ich das denn anstellen? Er ist immer mit den Jungs zusammen und besonders mit James. Die beiden sieht man nur selten getrennt voneinander." "Du redest dir das alles ein Melody. James war in letzter Zeit sehr oft mit Lily alleine unterwegs und du warst auch mit Sirius alleine. Du darfst nicht so lange warten sonst ist deine Chance irgendwann vorbei und du ärgerst dich darüber. Ich kenne Hexen die wegen so einem Problem fast die Kontrolle über ihre magischen Kräfte verloren hätten, weil sie den Kopf voll mit anderen Sachen hatten" sagte Melenia. "Ist ja gut, du hast mich überredet. Wenn ich das nächste Mal die Gelegenheit habe dann werde ich es ihm sagen. Bist du damit zufrieden?" Ja das bin ich. Auch wenn ich dich zu nichts zwingen möchte aber so ist es am besten und jetzt solltest du langsam schlafen, es ist schon bald Morgen" sagte Melenia.**

 _Ha, das ist leicht gesagt_ dachte Melody aber nach einer Weile fielen ihr dann schließlich doch die Augen zu. Aber es dauerte dann doch noch eine ganze Weile bis Melody sich endlich wirklich dazu entschloss mit ihm zu reden. Inzwischen waren es schon fast Weihnachtsferien und ihre Freundinnen dachten schon das sie sich doch nicht trauen würde. Als sie alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum waren fragten sie noch mal nach. "Melody bald ist Weihnachten. Hast du dir schon überlegt wann du mit Sirius reden willst?" fragte Lily. "Nein hab ich nicht. Der hält mich doch für verrückt wir haben uns so oft gestritten und dann soll ich einfach so zu ihm hingehen und sagen 'Hey Sirius wie gehts denn so? Ich weiß wir streiten uns andauernd aber ich hab mich trotzdem in dich verliebt?'..." "Also doch!" rief plötzlich jemand.

Die Mädels drehten sich zur Treppe die zu den Schlafsälen der Jungs führte und sahen James mit einem riesigem Grinsen im Gesicht zusammen mit Remus und Peter da stehen. "Toll habt ihr das alles gehört?" fragte Melody. "Ja, jedes Wort laut und deutlich. Aber es kommt doch nicht darauf an ob wir es gehört haben sondern ob Sirius es gehört hat" antwortete James. Daraufhin sah sich Melody panisch im Gemeinschaftsraum um ob Sirius nicht doch irgendwo in der Nähe seiner Freunde war und deswegen alles gehört hatte. "Hey keine Panik, Sirius ist nicht bei uns er ist glaub ich in der Küche oder Krone?" sagte Remus. "Ja da wollte er hin aber wir können ihn auch ganz schnell wieder zurück holen" antwortete James. "Nein! Hört zu ich werde es ihm schon noch sagen aber nicht jetzt" antwortete Melody doch in dem Moment ertönte Sirius' Stimme.

"Was willst du wem sagen?" "Ah Tatze da bist du ja wieder. Gutes Timing Melody muss ganz dringend mit dir reden" sagte James und fing an seine restlichen Freunde aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu ziehen. "Viel Glück Graham!" rief er noch und schloss die Türe. "Meinst du nicht das war ein bisschen zu plötzlich?" fragte Lily. "Ach was, wenn ich das nicht getan hätte dann wären die beiden nächstes Jahr beim Abschluss noch nicht zusammen" antwortete James und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen zum See. "Ich bin gespannt was passiert" sagte Marlene.

Bei Sirius und Melody:

"Weißt du was das alles soll?" fragte er. "Ähm... nein nicht wirklich" antwortete sie. _Verdammt was mach ich denn jetzt?_ dachte sie. Da mischte sich Melenia wieder ein.

 **"Melody das ist deine Chance. Sag es ihm endlich." "Aber... aber du meinst JETZT?" "Ja, na los er wird nicht ewig warten"** sagte Melenia und sie verschwand wieder. Das half Melody nicht wirklich aber sie versuchte trotzdem ein Gespräch anzufangen. "Und war sonst noch jemand in der Küche?" fragte sie. _Na das fängt ja gut an... Tolle Frage Melody_ dachte sie anschließend. "Ähm, ja Mary war auch da" antwortete er. "Oh, und wie geht es ihr so?" "Soweit ich beurteilen konnte ganz gut. Sie hat mich sogar gefragt ob ich das nächste Mal mit ihr nach Hogsmeade gehen will." "Ach so, na dann hoffe ich mal das ihr beiden viel Spaß haben werdet. Entschuldige aber ich muss oben im Schlafsaal noch was erledigen" sagte sie und wollte sich schnell an ihm vorbeidrängeln aber er hielt sie am Arm fest. "Sag mal was ist in letzter Zeit eigentlich los? Seit dem Hogsmeadewochenende verhältst du dich so komisch.

"Es ist nichts. Warum bist du eigentlich noch hier? Solltest du nicht Mary suchen?" "Nein warum? Ich habe ihr eben gesagt, dass ich nicht mit ihr nach Hogsmeade gehen kann" antwortete er. "Aber, das verstehe ich nicht. Du bist doch auch mit ihr zur Halloweenfeier gegangen und ich dachte das ihr ein Paar seid" erwiderte sie. "Soll ich dir sagen warum ich nicht mit ihr nach Hogsmeade gehen kann?" "Ich denke mal weil du eine andere Freundin hast von der sie noch nichts weiß" antwortete sie und versuchte ihren Arm aus seinem Griff zu befreien. "Nein das ist es nicht, aber es gibt ein Mädchen was mein Interesse geweckt hat und zwar mehr als jede andere vor ihr" sagte er. "Ok, und wer ist dieses Mädchen?"

"Ich kenne sie noch nicht sehr lange aber ich habe mich gleich zu ihr hingezogen gefühlt. Sie ist mutig und stark und sie weiß genau was sie will. Außerdem setzt sie sich für ihre Freunde ein und im Unterricht ist sie auch super. Aber sie lässt sich nicht gerne Ratschläge geben, besonders nicht von mir obwohl sie weiß das ich eigentlich Recht habe, deswegen streiten wir sehr oft. Na errätst du wen ich meine?" fragte er. "Nein habe ich sie denn schon mal getroffen?" fragte sie immer noch verwirrt. "Naja sie versucht gerade verzweifelt in ihren Schlafsaal zu kommen. Vermutlich denkt sie so kann sie mir entkommen aber da muss sie schon früher aufstehen" erwiderte er. Nach ein paar Sekunden dämmerte es ihr endlich. "Oh... du meinst doch nicht etwa...?" fing sie an aber er unterbrach sie indem er sie endlich in seine Arme zog. "Ja genau ich meine dich" sagte er und zog sie näher zu sich. "So und jetzt beenden wir das was wir in Hogsmeade angefangen haben bevor wir gestört wurden."

Melody erstarrte als er seine Lippen auf ihren spürte aber nach ein paar Sekunden entspannte sie sich wieder. Wenig später lösten sie sich wieder von einander. "Also was wolltest du jetzt oben in deinem Schlafsaal erledigen?" fragte er. "Ach war nicht so wichtig" antwortete sie. Die beiden wussten das ihre Freunde genau das eingefädelt hatten. Aber sie hatten keine Lust die anderen zu suchen. Sie würden schon früh genug herausfinden was passiert war. Und deswegen beschlossen sie den restlichen Tag bis zum Abendessen zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum zu verbringen...

Zurück


	14. Chapter 14

Da die beiden wussten, dass sie beim Abendessen garantiert von ihren Freunden ausgefragt werden würden, heckten sie einen kleinen Plan aus. Sie gingen getrennt in die große Halle und setzten sich auch nicht nebeneinander. Eigentlich gaben sie mit ihrem Verhalten gar keinen Hinweis darauf das sie zusammen waren, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall und das machte ihre Freunde wie gewollt neugierig. Weil sich Melody ans andere Ende des Tisches gesetzt hatte, trennten sich die Mädels von den Jungs und fingen an ihre Freundinn auszufragen. "Und, wie ist es gelaufen Melody?" fragte Alice. "Was meinst du?" fragte sie. "Na, bist du jetzt mit Sirius zusammen oder nicht?" fragte Marlene. "Ach so, das meint ihr. Nein, das Gespräch hat zwar gut angefangen aber er steht wohl doch auf Mary. Ich will auch nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, wir haben uns eben so sehr gestritten wie noch nie und dich denke diese Freundschaft ist beendet" antwortete Melody und setzte ein trauriges Gesicht auf. "Ich fass es nicht! Dieser Idiot. Die ganze Zeit sah es so aus als ob er in dich verliebt ist und genau dann als du ihm sagen wolltest was du für ihn fühlst sagt er dir, dass er doch auf Mary steht? Das hätte ich selbst ihm nicht zu getraut der braucht mir heute nicht mehr über den Weg zu laufen" sagte Marlene. Ihre Freundinnen regten sich immer weiter über dieses Verhalten auf. Sie bekamen gar nicht mit das Melody verstohlen vor sich hin grinste.

 _Das klappt ja wie am Schnürchen, Sirius hatte wirklich Recht. Hoffentlich nehmen ihm die Jungs die Geschichte auch ab_ dachte sie und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen.

Später im Gemeinschaftsraum spielten sie ihr Spielchen weiter. Sie redeten kein Wort miteinander und würdigten sich keines Blickes. Die Mädels mussten Marlene zurück halten, damit sie ihm nicht an die Gurgel sprang. "Schämst du dich eigentlich nicht Black? Wie kannst du Melody nur so was antun!" rief sie quer durch den Raum und schleifte Alice und Lily hinter sich her die sie festhielten als sie auf dem Weg zu den Jungs war.

Melody und Sirius wechselten kurz einen Blick und sahen dann wieder in verschiedene Richtungen um nicht zu lachen. Für den restlichen Abend redeten die beiden nicht mehr miteinander bis es Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen. Als ihre Freunde schliefen, schlichen sich die beiden wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Hey, das hat ja besser funktioniert als ich gedacht habe" sagte sie. "Das hab ich dir doch von Anfang an gesagt. Die kann man alle so leicht reinlegen. Nur bei James war ich mir bis eben nicht so sicher ob er es mir abgenommen hat" antwortete Sirius. Die beiden machten es sich noch ein Wenig vor dem Kamin gemütlich aber irgendwann wurden auch sie müde und gingen in ihre Schlafräume. Das Spiel zog sich tatsächlich noch knappe zwei Wochen hin bis ihre Freunde (besonders Lily) doch misstrauisch wurden. Nach einer Stunde Zauberkunst schnappte sie sich ihre beste Freundin und wollte dem Versteckspiel auf den Grund gehen.

"Melody ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, dass du und Sirius uns etwas verheimlichst. Meinst du nicht das es an der Zeit ist das Geheimnis zu lüften?" fragte sie. "Was denn für ein Geheimnis?" fragte Melody. "Du weißt was ich meine. Es ist doch merkwürdig das du wirklich kein einziges Wort mehr mit Sirius redest seit dem Tag als wir euch im Gemeinschaftsraum alleine gelassen haben. Und du brauchst jetzt auch nicht mit der Ausrede zu kommen dass er in Mary verliebt ist. Euer Plan war zwar fast perfekt aber eben nur fast. Ihr habt vergessen Mary einzuweihen und deswegen weiß ich jetzt Bescheid." "Also sind wir doch aufgeflogen. Naja war ja eigentlich nur eine Frage der Zeit bis ihr es rausbekommt. Außerdem konnten wir Mary nicht einweihen weil sie da nicht mitgemacht hätte. Immerhin steht sie wirklich noch auf Sirius. Wissen es die anderen denn auch schon?" fragte Melody.

"Ich glaube Remus hat was gemerkt. Er wollte nämlich auch noch mal mit Sirius reden" antwortete Lily. "Na schön, ja wir sind zusammen. Komisch jetzt wo es raus ist, bin ich doch irgendwie erleichtert" erwiderte Melody und die beiden machten sich wieder auf den Weg um ihre Freunde zu suchen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte auch Remus das Geheimnis gelüftet und er wartete jetzt darauf das Sirius und Melody auch endlich ihre restlichen Freunde aufklärte. Deswegen lief Sirius Melody und Lily schon entgegen. "Hey Evans, ich muss kurz mit Melody reden aber ich denke mal du weißt um was es geht oder?" sagte er. "Ja, ich warte dann bei den anderen auf euch. Übrigens, es ist schon der Wahnsinn wie lange ihr das geheim halten konntet" erwiderte Lily und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Also sind wir doch aufgeflogen" sagte Sirius. "Ja aber es hat ganz schön lange gedauert. Ich dachte James hätte früher was rausgefunden" erwiderte Melody. "Warum? Meinst du etwa weil er mein bester Freund ist? Lily hat es auch erst sehr spät gemerkt" sagte Sirius. "Stimmt. Aber lass uns jetzt nicht wirklich anfangen zu streiten. Die anderen warten auf uns, unser Spiel ist jetzt leider zu Ende obwohl es Spaß gemacht hat" erwiderte sie.

Ihre Freunde warteten bereits auf sie. "Hey Leute wie gehts denn so?" fragte Melody so als ob nichts gewesen wäre. "Und das fragst du noch nachdem du uns wochenlang verheimlicht hast was zwischen dir und Sirius passiert ist? Und du hast auch noch einfach so zu gesehen als ich ihm fast an die Gurgel gesprungen bin. Wenn das ein Streich oder so sein sollte, dann war es ein verdammt schlechter" sagte Marlene. "Ach jetzt komm schon, als ob das so überlebensnotwendig für dich war" erwiderte Sirius und die Mädels mussten Marlene erneut zurück halten. "Lasst mich los! Er fragt doch richtig danach ich will ihm doch nur kurz eine runter hauen dafür das er manchmal so ein Idiot ist!" rief sie und versuchte Lily abzuschütteln. Die Jungs sahen amüsiert zu. "Meine Güte McKinnon du entwickelst ja langsam ein richtiges Agressionsproblem" sagte James. "Hör auf sie noch weiter zu provozieren James und hilf mir lieber" erwiderte Lily die mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht an ihrer Freundin hing und trotzdem hinter ihr her geschleift wurde.

Aber die Hilfe kam schließlich von Melody. "Marlene, es tut mir wirklich und ganz aufrichtig leid das wir euch nichts gesagt haben. Aber jetzt beruhig dich doch endlich. Freust du dich denn nicht für uns?" Langsam beruhigte sich Marlene wieder. "Na schön, aber nur weil du es bist" sagte sie, fing plötzlich an zu grinsen und umarmte Melody. "Das wurde aber auch wirklich Zeit. Ich dachte schon ihr kommt nie zusammen." Auch Melody fing an zu grinsen nachdem sie den Schock über die Umarmung verdaut hatte. "Aber du musst zu geben das wir es gut versteckt haben. Ihr habt alle nichts bemerkt" sagte sie. "Ja da hast du Recht, bei Alice und Frank war es leichter rauszufinden" antwortete Marlene. "Hey! Darf ich dich daran erinnern das du mir nachgeschlichen bist und alles mit angesehen hast? Wenn du uns nicht nachspioniert hättest, dann hättest du es von uns auch nicht so schnell erfahren" sagte Alice.

"Oh ich glaube schon, so gut kannst du Geheimnisse auch nicht bewahren besonders wenn es um Frank geht" antwortete Marlene und ging blitzschnell hinter Melody in Deckung als Alice ein Kissen nach ihr warf. Dadurch traf das Kissen Melody genau im Gesicht, alle starrten sie an und warteten auf ihre Reaktion. "Ach was soll's irgendwie hab ich das verdient" sagte sie und hob das Kissen auf. "Aber du auch!" rief sie und schmiss das Kissen dann Sirius an den Kopf. Das Ganze artete schließlich in eine große Kissenschlacht aus die erst spät in der Nacht endete.

In den nächsten Wochen rückte die Weihnachtszeit immer näher. Im ganzen Schloss wurden große Weihnachtsbäume aufgestellt und der Schulchor übte einige Weihnachtslieder. Die meisten Schüler nutzten die Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade um die letzten Geschenkeinkäufe zu erledigen. Einige bereiteten sich darauf vor in den Ferien nach Hause zu reisen um das Fest mit ihren Familien zu verbringen. Kurz vor den Ferien gab es wie immer einen Berg Hausaufgaben und deswegen saßen viele der Schüler bis spät abends in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen und brüteten über den Aufgaben. Lily und die Mädels hatten eine Art Lerngruppe gebildet aber natürlich war neben den ganzen Hausaufgaben auch das Weihnachtsfest ein Thema zwischen ihnen. "Fahrt ihr auch alle nach Hause?" fragte Melody. "Ja natürlich, ich vermisse meine Eltern und sie haben mir erlaubt das ich Frank mitbringen darf" antwortete Alice.

"Na herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ich sehe James erst am zweiten Weihnachtstag bei ihm zu Hause wieder und die Zeit vorher kann ich mich mit Petunia und Vernon rumschlagen" sagte Lily. "Hm, das sind wirklich keine guten Aussichten" erwiderte Melody. "Ja, willst du nicht mit zu mir kommen? Ich weiß du hast Geburtstag aber ich halte es alleine da wirklich nicht aus" sagte Lily. "Das kann ich verstehen. Ich rede mit meinen Eltern und frage sie ob wir dieses Mal nicht in meinen Geburtstag rein feiern können, dann hätte ich den Nachmittag vom ersten Feiertag Zeit um dich zu besuchen und am zweiten Tag sehen wir uns so wie so alle bei James" erwiderte Melody. Daraufhin umarmte Lily sie. "Danke du bist echt die Beste. Ich schulde dir was." "Was tut man nicht alles für seine Freunde" sagte Melody und grinste die drei Mädels an. In den nächsten Tagen fingen sie alle an zu packen und ehe sie sich versahen war der letzte Schultag vorbei und kurz darauf saßen sie im Hogwartsexpress auf dem Weg nach Hause...


	15. Chapter 15

Am Bahnsteig in London warteten bereits viele Eltern auf ihre Kinder. Auch Melodys Vater wartete auf sie aber er war nicht alleine. Er hatte ein kleines, etwa fünfjähriges Mädchen mit langen blonden Zöpfen an der Hand das sich ängstlich an ihn klammerte. Als Melody die beiden sah, verließ sie ihre Freunde und lief verwirrt zu ihrem Vater. "Dad wer ist das?" fragte sie und das kleine Mädchen versuchte sich hinter ihrem Vater zu verstecken. "Hey mein Schatz endlich bist du da. Die Kleine hier heißt Sophie Rivers. Sie ist die Tochter von einem Kollegen von mir. Seine Frau war eine Hexe und die Familie ist vor einer Woche angegriffen worden. Sophie hat ihre Mutter, ihren Vater und ihre zwei großen Brüder verloren. Ich war gut mit ihrem Vater Liam befreundet und seine Frau Leonora hatte seit einiger Zeit ein ungutes Gefühl was die ganzen Angriffe auf Muggel angeht. Kurz vor ihrem Tod hat sie deine Mutter und mich gefragt ob wir auf die Kinder aufpassen könnten falls ihnen etwas passiert weil sie sonst keine anderen Verwandten mehr hatten. Aber leider konnte nur Sophie gerettet werden. Die arme Kleine ist so traumatisiert, dass sie bis jetzt noch kein Wort gesprochen hat" sagte ihr Vater.

"Oh nein, das ist ja furchtbar und das alles so kurz vor Weihnachten" erwiderte Melody. Inzwischen waren auch ihre Freundinnen zu ihr gekommen. "Melody wir wollten uns kurz von dir verabschieden... Oh ich wusste ja gar nicht das du eine kleine Schwester hast" sagte Alice. "Hab ich auch nicht. Das ist alles etwas komplizierter und sehr traurig" antwortete Melody und erzählte ihren Freundinnen die Geschichte die sie zuvor von ihrem Vater gehört hatte. "Oh mein Gott, das ist ja schrecklich. Die arme Kleine tut mir so leid" sagte Marlene und wischte sich eine Träne vom Gesicht. "Ja ich weiß, es muss echt schlimm gewesen sein den Angriff mit anzusehen, seitdem redet sie nicht mehr hat mein Dad gesagt" erwiderte Melody. So langsam wurde es Zeit um sich zu verabschieden und die Mädels liefen noch kurz zu den Jungs die alle zusammen bei James' Eltern standen. James hatte sie bereits erwartet. "Ah, da seid ihr ja endlich. Mum, Dad, ich möchte euch Melody Graham vorstellen. Sie ist in unserem Jahrgang, hat telekinetische Kräfte und ist seit Kurzem mit Sirius zusammen" sagte er und seine Eltern schüttelten Melody die Hand.

"Es freut mich immer wieder neue Freunde von meinem Sohn kennen zu lernen" sagte sein Vater. "Es freut mich auch Sie endlich kennen zu lernen Mr. und Mrs. Potter. James hat schon so viel über sie erzählt und er konnte es kaum abwarten bis endlich die Ferien angefangen haben" erwiderte Melody. "Ja das liegt daran das Weihnachten einfach das schönste Fest ist was es gibt, also neben meinem Geburtstag, aber das wirst du ja sehen wenn du am zweiten Feiertag zu uns kommst" sagte James. Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sie sich von den Jungs. Sirius umarmte Melody und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss. "Wir sehen uns dann bei James. Ich werd dich vermissen" sagte er. "Ich werd dich auch vermissen und ich wünschte ich könnte noch länger hier so mit dir stehen aber mein Vater wartet auf mich also bis dann" erwiderte sie und gab ihm einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange. Dann machte sie sich mit ihrem Vater und Sophie auf den Weg nach Hause. "Seid ihr auch angegriffen worden?" fragte sie dann nach einiger Zeit. "Nein die Todesser können unser Haus nicht finden es ist versteckt und deine Großmutter ist die Geheimniswahrerin" antwortete ihr Vater.

"Aber warum denn Großmutter? Ihr hättet mich fragen können, ich bin die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts also ist die Gefahr für mich doch viel geringer angegriffen zu werden und das Geheimnis preis zu geben als für Großmutter" erwiderte sie. "Deine Großmutter hat darauf bestanden. Sie wollte keinen anderen aus unserer Familie in Gefahr bringen." "Das versteh ich ja aber du hättest es wenigstens versuchen können ihr die Sache auszureden" sagte sie. Auf der Fahrt nach Hause redeten sie nicht mehr viel weil Sophie eingeschlafen war. Melody freute sich darauf endlich nochmal in ihrem eigenen Zimmer und Bett zu schlafen.

Der Schlafraum in Hogwarts war zwar gemütlich aber ihr Bett hatte sie trotzdem vermisst. Ihre Mutter hatte sie auch bereits erwartet und umarmte sie als sie zur Türe reinkam. "Oh Melody du glaubst ja nicht wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe! Wie ist die Schule so? Kommst du gut im Unterricht mit? Verstehst du dich mit deinen Lehrern? Sind deine Mitschüler nett zu dir? Gibt es genug zu essen?" fragte sie. "Mum... MUM! Jetzt mach mal langsam. Ich weiß das du mich vermisst hast, ich hab dich ja auch vermisst. Hogwarts ist einfach klasse, es war die beste Entscheidung mich dahin zu schicken. Ich verstehe mich mit den meisten meiner Mitschüler gut und Lily Evans ist sogar meine beste Freundin geworden. Außerdem habe ich noch zwei andere gute Freundinnen sie heißen Marlene McKinnon und Alice Prewett. Und dann sind da noch vier Jungs mit denen ich mich angefreundet habe. Sie heißen James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew" sagte sie.

"Dann gehe ich mal davon aus das es einer von den Vieren war der dich eben geküsst hat" mischte sich ihr Vater ein woraufhin sie rot anlief. Ihre Mutter sah sie neugierig an. "Ja Dad, das war Sirius. Wir sind seit ein paar Wochen zusammen. Oh da fällt mir was ein. Ich wollte ja noch was fragen. Können wir in meinen Geburtstag rein feiern damit ich am ersten Weihnachtstag nachmittags zu Lily kann? Sie hat mich gefragt weil sie es sonst mit Petunia nicht aushält." "Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, das wir dich jetzt auch in den Ferien weniger als sonst sehen. Aber wenn sie deine beste Freundin ist, dann solltest du zu ihr gehen" antwortete ihre Mutter. "Danke, ihr seid die Besten. Am zweiten Tag sind wir dann bei James und seiner Familie aber bevor die Ferien zu Ende sind komme ich auf jeden Fall noch einmal nach Hause" erwiderte Melody. "Das will ich auch hoffen. Und dann möchte ich auch diesen Sirius kennen lernen" sagte ihr Vater.

"Aber bitte halte dich mit irgendwelchen peinlichen Fragen zurück Dad" antwortete sie und ihre Mutter lächelte. "Er wird sich zurück halten stimmt's Andrew?" "Ich werd's versuchen..." brummelte er. Während ihre Mutter sich weiter um das Abendessen kümmerte, holte Melody Annabelle aus ihrem Reisekorb und setzte sich mit ihr auf dem Schoss zu Sophie aufs Sofa. Das kleine Mädchen sprach zwar immer noch nicht aber sie sah die Katze neugierig an. "Gefällt sie dir?" fragte Melody und Sophie nickte. "Magst du Katzen?" und die Keine nickte erneut. "Hier nimm sie mal auf deinen Schoss. Sie mag es gestreichelt zu werden besonders hinter den Ohren" sagte Melody und legte Sophie ihre Katze auf die Beine. Die Kleine fing zögerlich an die Katze zu streicheln und als Annabelle anfing zu schnurren huschte ein kleines Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Melody packte Annabelles Lieblingsspielzeug aus und gab es Sophie. Dann spielte sie die ganze Zeit bis zum Abendessen mit der Katze.

"Das hast du gut gemacht Melody. Sonst sitzt sie immer ganz ruhig auf dem Sofa oder liegt in ihrem Bett aber jetzt hat sie endlich eine Spielkameradin gefunden" sagte ihr Vater und setzte sich zu ihr. "Ja, vielleicht schafft Annabelle es ja sie zum Reden zu bringen" antwortete sie. "Da könntest du Recht haben. Tiere haben oft größere Kräfte als wir Menschen. Besonders zu Kinder dringen sie oft besser durch als wir" sagte ihr Vater. Bald wurde es Zeit zum Essen aber Sophie wollte auch am Tisch in der Nähe von Annabelle sein und sah ihr verzweifelt hinterher als die Katze aus dem Raum laufen wollte. Melody und ihre Eltern bemerkten das sie aufgehört hatte zu essen als die Katze weg war. Deswegen holte Melody sie wieder zurück und legte sie auf ihrem Körbchen neben Sophies Stuhl erst dann aß die Kleine weiter. "Oh da haben sich zwei gefunden" sagte ihre Mutter und lächelte Sophie an.

Sophie hatte die Erwachsenen vorher noch nicht angelächelt aber jetzt tat sie es und das machte Melodys Eltern glücklich weil sie spürten, dass Sophie endlich auftaute. Später in der Nacht, als Melody ins Bett gehen wollte ging sie an Sophies Zimmer vorbei und hörte ganz leise dass sie weinte. Melody zögerte nicht lange und betrat das Zimmer. "Sophie hast du schlecht geträumt?" fragte sie und setzte sich auf das Fußende des Betts. Die Kleine nickte genauso wie am Nachmittag. "Möchtest du mit zu mir und Annabelle ins Zimmer und da schlafen?" Da nickte sie erneut und Melody nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie in ihr Zimmer. Als sie die Kleine in ihr Bett gelegt hatte sprang auch Annabelle auf das Bett und zu dritt schliefen sie ruhig und entspannt ein...


	16. Chapter 16

In den Tagen bis Weihnachten verbrachte Sophie immer mehr Zeit mit Annabelle und Melody. Und obwohl sie kein Wort sprach spürte Melody das sie doch langsam Vertrauen zu ihr fasste. Kurz vor den Feiertagen bekam sie Briefe von Marlene und Alice die sich anscheinend ein wenig langweilten.

 **(Marlenes Brief)  
**

 **Hey Melody,  
**

 **Wie geht es dir so? Macht dir deine Mutter auch so einen Stress wie meine? Stell dir mal vor in den letzten zwei Tagen waren wir so lange Geschenke einkaufen wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. Meine Füße haben noch nie so weh getan. Außerdem ist meine Tante angereist und ich versuche mich die ganze Zeit in meinem Zimmer zu verstecken (ich habe nämlich keine Lust darauf mir anzuhören das es ja so merkwürdig ist, dass ich noch keinen Freund habe) Meine Mutter hat ihr gesagt das alle meine Freundinnen jetzt einen Freund haben und jetzt versucht sie mich mit irgendwelchen Jungs zu verkuppeln die ich nicht kenne. Ich kann es kaum erwarten dich und die anderen an Weihnachten wieder zu sehen. Wie geht es eigentlich der kleinen Sophie? Hat sie schon gesprochen? Sie tut mir so leid kümmere dich gut um sie ja? Aber das muss ich dir ja eigentlich nicht sagen oder? Ich wünsche dir noch schöne Ferien und wir sehen uns dann.  
**

 **Mach's gut  
**

 **Marlene**

 **(Alice's Brief)  
**

 **Hallo Melody,  
**

 **ich hoffe dir geht es gut. Hat Marlene dir auch schon einen Brief geschrieben? Meinen habe ich gestern bekommen. Die Arme, ich kenne ihre Tante und sie kann sehr aufdringlich sein. Von Lily hab ich noch nichts gehört, ich denke mal das sie die ganze Zeit von Petunia genervt wird. Ich glaube ihr Freund dieser Vernon ist auch schon da, ich hoffe deine Eltern haben dir erlaubt sie am ersten Weihnachtstag zu besuchen. Frank kommt in ein paar Tagen zu mir. Ich freu mich schon so auf ihn. Meine Mutter fragt mich die ganze Zeit was sie denn für ihn kochen soll und was sein Lieblingsessen ist. Mein Vater ist jetzt schon genervt davon (wenn du mich fragst, ist das kein gutes Zeichen). Ich hoffe du hast eine ruhigere Zeit. Hat die Kleine eigentlich schon gesprochen? Ich mache mir immer noch Gedanken darüber was ihrer Familie passiert ist. Es muss furchtbar sein mit anzusehen wie deine ganze Familie umgebracht wird und das auch noch in dem Alter.  
**

 **So das war's jetzt erst mal von mir. Ich vermisse euch alle und freue mich schon darauf euch bald wiederzusehen.  
**

 **Bis bald und schon mal frohe Weihnachten an deine ganze Familie.  
**

 **Alice**

Melody schrieb beiden zurück und überlegte auch kurz ob sie Lily nicht einen Brief schreiben oder sie anrufen sollte. Während sie darüber nachdachte klingelte plötzlich ihr Telefon, sie nahm den Hörer ab und war überrascht Lily's Stimme zu hören.

 **"Hey Melody, ich musste einfach anrufen meine Schwester macht mich sonst wahnsinnig." - Lily -  
**

 **"Warum? Was ist denn passiert?" - Melody -  
**

 **"Das glaubst du nicht. Die hat sich doch tatsächlich in mein Zimmer geschlichen und meinen Zauberstab gestohlen. Sie wollte ihn Vernon zeigen um ihm zu beweisen das ich eine Verrückte bin die mit 'Holzstäben' spielt. Der Zauberstab hat natürlich gemerkt das sie keine Hexe ist und währe fast von alleine losgegangen." - Lily -  
**

 **"Na toll, ist ihr denn was passiert oder hat sie irgendwas kaputt gemacht?" - Melody -  
**

 **"Nein zum Glück nicht und sie hat auch Ärger von meiner Mutter bekommen aber ich habe meine Schulsachen jetzt noch besser verschlossen als vorher. Ich sag dir, wenn ich volljährig bin dann werde ich mein Zimmer magisch verriegeln wenn ich hier bin damit sie bloß keinen Fuß mehr darein setzen kann." - Lily -  
**

 **"Meine Güte das wird ja immer schlimmer zwischen euch beiden. Hast du eigentlich auch einen Brief von Marlene und Alice bekommen?" - Melody -  
**

 **"Ja, habe ich. Die arme Marlene tut mir irgendwie leid aber ich habe ihr gesagt das es in der Schule einige Jungs gibt die auf sie stehen. Vielleicht ist ja Jemand dabei der ihr gefällt." - Lily -  
**

 **"Wo wir gerade von Jungs reden, hast du schon was von James und den anderen gehört?" - Melody -  
**

 **"James hat mir geschrieben das Sirius beim Weihnachtsbaum dekorieren fast den ganzen Baum umgeworfen hat." - Lily -  
**

 **"Ist nicht wahr! Wie hat der das denn schon wieder hinbekommen? Oh Mann so was kann auch nur Sirius passieren. Hoffentlich steht das Haus noch wenn wir am zweiten Weihnachtstag bei James und seiner Familie sind." - Melody -  
**

 **"Na da geh ich doch mal von aus... Weißt du was? Ich vermisse James so sehr. Schon komisch aber letztes Jahr hätte ich so was noch nicht gesagt, da war ich froh wenn ich ihn ein paar Wochen nicht zu sehen brauchte." - Lily -  
**

 **"Ja, ja Lily da siehst du mal was Liebe aus Jemandem macht... Aber du hast Recht, ich vermisse Sirius auch." - Melody -  
**

 **"Das hab ich mir gedacht. Oh meine Mutter ruft gerade ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Wir sehen uns ja bald." - Lily -  
**

 **"Ja, halt so lange noch durch. Bis dann Lily." - Melody -**

Die Zeit bis Heilig Abend verging sehr schnell. Am 24.12. konnte Melody es kaum noch abwarten bis endlich die Bescherung war. Sie spielte mit Annabelle um sich abzulenken und auch Sophie sah man ein wenig Aufregung an. Am Abend konnten sie dann endlich die Geschenke auspacken. Melody hatte ihren Eltern einen Gutschein für ein Essen zu Zweit in ihrem Lieblingsrestaurant gekauft und sie selber bekam von ihren Eltern ein paar CD's von ihren Lieblingsbands und einen schönen hellbraunen, knielangen Mantel. Dazu gab es die üblichen Süßigkeiten. Als Melody dachte dass sie alle ihre Geschenke ausgepackt hatte spürte sie plötzlich das Sophie an ihrem Ärmel zog und ihr ein aufgerolltes Blatt Papier entgegen hielt. "Ist das für mich?" fragte sie überrascht und die Kleine nickte.

Als Melody das Papier öffnete sah sie das Bild einer glücklichen Familie die unter einem Weihnachtsbaum saß. Ein kleines blondes Mädchen saß neben einem älteren Mädchen mit langen braunen gelockten Haaren und eine Katze lag vor den beiden und spielte anscheinend mit einem kleinen Ball. Die Erwachsenen hatten ein lachendes Gesicht und sahen zu den Kindern. Schlagartig fiel Melody ein, dass sie selber kein Geschenk für Sophie hatte aber glücklicherweise hatten ihre Eltern noch etwas für die Kleine.

Es war ein Teddybär und wie sich herausstellte war es das letzte Geschenk das Sophies Eltern für sie gekauft hatten bevor sie starben. Eine kleine Karte war auch dabei auf der stand:

 _Für Sophie unseren kleinen Engel,  
_

 _frohe Weihnachten wünschen dir deine Mama und Papa. Wir hoffen das sich alle deine Wünsche erfüllen und du im Leben immer erfolgreich sein wirst. Mummy und Daddy werden immer für dich da sein , vergiss das nie. Wir haben dich lieb._

"Wow, das hört sich so an als ob sie was geahnt hätten" flüsterte Melody ihrem Dad ins Ohr. Ihre Mutter wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge nachdem sie die Karte vorgelesen hatte und Sophie klammerte für den restlichen Abend diesen Teddy an sich. Sie legte ihn auch nicht zur Seite als es Essen gab. Wenig später brachte Melody Sophie ins Bett und feierte dann noch eine Weile mit ihren Eltern weiter. Nach Mitternacht stießen sie dann schließlich auf ihren Geburtstag an und wenig später gingen sie dann auch ins Bett. Melody freute sich zwar auf ihre Freunde die sie bald wieder sehen würde aber sie hatte auch ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Sophie obwohl sie wusste das sich ihre Eltern rührend um sie kümmern würden. Sie hatte die Kleine einfach ins Herz geschlossen...


	17. Chapter 17

Am nächsten Tag blieb nicht viel Zeit bis das Taxi kam was Melody zu Lily bringen sollte. Sie packte die Geschenke für ihre Freunde noch in ihre Tasche und ging dann zu ihrer Familie ins Wohnzimmer. "Mum, Dad ich bin dann jetzt gleich weg." "Ist gut Schatz, viel Spaß bei deiner Freundin Lily und lasst euch nicht zu sehr von Petunia ärgern" sagte ihre Mutter. "Danke Mum, ich glaube allerdings das Petunia so wie so mit ihrem Freund beschäftigt ist" erwiderte sie. Dann bemerkte sie das Sophie sie traurig ansah. "Hey, dass ich jetzt gehe ist kein Grund zum traurig sein. Ich komme in ein paar Tagen wieder und ich lasse Annabelle hier damit du mit ihr spielen kannst" sagte sie zu der Kleinen woraufhin kurz ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschte. Dann hörten sie es vor der Türe hupen. "Oh, mein Taxi ist da. Also dann macht's gut" sagte sie und ging zur Türe ihre Eltern und Sophie begleiteten sie und winkten zum Abschied dem Auto hinterher. Die Fahrt dauerte eine halbe Stunde und als sie wieder aus dem Auto stieg wurde sie von einer ungeduldig wartenden Lily stürmisch umarmt. "Endlich bist du da! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Na los komm rein es wird langsam kalt hier draußen."

"Du hast jetzt aber nicht die ganze Zeit hier in der Kälte auf mich gewartet oder?" "Doch das habe ich, dieser Vernon geht mir so auf die Nerven, der ist noch schlimmer als Petunia. Ich musste einfach mal raus und frische Luft schnappen." "Na ich bin ja jetzt da damit du nicht mehr ganz so genervt bist" antwortete Melody und die beiden gingen ins Haus. Lily war gerade dabei Melody ihren Eltern vor zu stellen als Petunia und ihr Freund Vernon ins Wohnzimmer kamen. "Oh nein, das ist die Verrückte die vor den Sommerferien das Stück von der Tafel auf mich geworfen hat!" sagte Petunia. "Aber Petunia so begrüßt man keine Gäste. Außerdem hat Lily uns doch schon erklärt wie es dazu gekommen ist und du weißt dass Melody das nicht mit Absicht gemacht hat" erwiderte ihr Vater.

"Ha, Lily wusste halt schon immer wie sie euch um den Finger wickeln kann. Ihr glaubt ihr doch alles nur weil sie so **begabt und besonders** ist" antwortete sie. Daraufhin warf Lily Melody einen viel sagenden Blick zu. "Mum, Dad, wenn es in Ordnung ist dann würde ich Melody jetzt gerne mein Zimmer zeigen damit sie ihre Sachen auspacken kann." "Aber natürlich ist das in Ordnung. Ich rufe euch dann zum Abendessen" erwiderte ihre Mutter und Lily schob Melody den Flur entlang zu ihrem Zimmer. Anschließend half sie ihrer Freundin dabei ihre Sachen im Kleiderschrank zu verstauen und danach machten die beiden es sich auf Lily's Bett gemütlich.

"Ich hoffe du verstehst jetzt warum ich so genervt von Petunia bin. Immer wenn sie merkt, dass unsere Eltern nicht der gleichen Ansicht sind wie sie macht sie meine magischen Kräfte dafür verantwortlich. Ich sag dir, sobald ich die Schule beendet habe ziehe ich hier aus." "Und wo willst du dann hinziehen? Etwa zu James und seinen Eltern?" fragte Melody. "Nein, ich spiele schon länger mit dem Gedanken nach der Schule nach Godric's Hollow zu ziehen, natürlich mit James zusammen" antwortete Lily. "Aha, und weiß er das schon?" "Nein, noch nicht aber wir haben ja noch Zeit bis zu unserem Abschluss, außerdem glaube ich nicht das er was dagegen hat" erwiderte Lily.

"Aber warum ausgerechnet Godric's Hollow?" fragte Melody. "Ich habe schon viel darüber gelesen. Es ist ein kleines Dorf im Südwesten Englands. Zaubererfamilien leben da ebenso wie Muggel. Außerdem leben die Großeltern von einigen unserer Mitschüler dort und sie erzählen immer wie angenehm ruhig es da ist wenn sie ihre Familien besuchen gehen. Ich habe gehört das es da nur eine Kirche, einen Pub, ein Postamt und ein paar kleine Geschäfte gibt. Und es haben so viele berühmte magische Familien dort gewohnt, ich finde das alleine ist schon ein Grund da hin zu ziehen. Wenn man den Gerüchten glauben kann, dann hat sogar die Familie Dumbledore dort gewohnt und natürlich Godric Gryffindor..." "Ok, ok ich hab schon verstanden warum du unbedingt da leben willst. Jetzt musst du nur noch James überzeugen" sagte Melody. "Ach, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, das wird ein Kinderspiel" erwiderte Lily.

Der Tag ging schnell vorbei und Petunia sahen sie für die restliche Zeit nicht mehr. Lily vermutete, dass sie sich mit Vernon in ihr Zimmer verzogen hatte weil sie festgestellt hatte das die Türe verschlossen war. Am nächsten Tag machten sie sich früh am Morgen auf den Weg zum Haus von James' Eltern wo sie den Rest ihrer Freunde wiedersehen würden. Vorher machten sie jedoch noch einen kurzen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse weil Melody noch ein Geschenk für Sophie kaufen wollte. Ihre Wahl fiel schließlich auf ein kleines, getigertes Katzenbaby

Weil Sophie Annabelle so gerne mochte hatte Melody entschieden das die Kleine ihre eigene Katze haben sollte. Dann machten sie sich endlich auf den Weg zu James. Dieser erwartete sie schon ungeduldig, weil seine Eltern ihm nicht erlaubt hatten die Geschenke schon zu öffnen bevor Lily und Melody angekommen waren. Als die beiden an der Türe klingelten wurde sie ruckartig aufgerissen. "Oh Mann ich dachte ihr habt vergessen dass wir heute alle zusammen hier feiern. Na los kommt rein die Bescherung fängt jetzt gleich an!" rief James und zerrte die beiden hinter sich her. "Meine Güte was für eine Begrüßung, wir freuen uns auch dich zu sehen James" sagte Melody und stolperte weiter hinter ihm her.

"Sind sie endlich da?" rief Jemand aus einem der vielen Zimmer. "Ja Tatze! Jetzt können wir endlich die Geschenke aufmachen!" rief James zurück und die Zimmertüre wurde von innen aufgerissen. "Und ich dachte schon ihr kommt nicht mehr" sagte Sirius erleichtert. Er nahm Melodys Hand und zog sie ins geschmückte Wohnzimmer. Melody unternahm erneut den Versuch eine vernünftige Begrüßung zu bekommen. "Sirius, schön dich zu sehen, ich hab dich vermisst..." Aber sie bekam nicht die gewünschte Antwort weil sich Sirius gerade mit James darüber in die Haare bekam wer denn zuerst die Geschenke öffnen durfte.

"Versuch es erst gar nicht Melody. An Weihnachten kann man mit den beiden erst wieder eine normale Unterhaltung führen wenn alle Geschenke ausgepackt sind" sagte Remus. "Ja, so war ich auch mal aber da war ich DREI JAHRE ALT!" erwiderte Melody wobei sie das Ende ihrer Antwort laut in den Raum rief. Dadurch hörten James und Sirius endlich auf zu streiten. "Wow, sie sind ruhig, gute Arbeit Melody" sagte Remus. Alice und Marlene kamen jetzt zu ihren Freundinnen und umarmten sie. "Hey wie geht es euch? Hat Petunia sehr genervt?" fragte Marlene. "Nein es ging so sie war mit Vernon beschäftigt" erwiderte Lily. Nachdem Lily und Melody ihre Sachen und das kleine Kätzchen in ihr Zimmer gebracht hatten entschieden die Eltern von James dann endlich dass es Zeit für die Bescherung wurde und alle versammelten sich um den großen Weihnachtsbaum wo ein großer Haufen Geschenke lag.

James und Sirius öffneten ihre Geschenke schließlich beide gleichzeitig um weiteren Streit zu vermeiden. Nach den beiden war dann Melody dran ihre Geschenke zu verteilen. Für ihre Freundinnen hatte sie Freundschaftsarmbänder die sie mit Hilfe ihrer Großmutter angefertigt hatte . Mit diesen Armbändern konnten sie immer spüren wenn eine von ihnen in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

"Wow die sind wunderschön Melody" sagte Alice und betrachtete ihr Armband. "Meine Großmutter hat mich auf die Idee gebracht. Sie hat mitbekommen das der Schmetterling an meiner Kette Hilfe holen kann wenn ich in Gefahr bin und deswegen hat sie die kleinen Schmetterlinge so verzaubert, dass sie das auch können wenn ihr mal Probleme habt" erwiderte Melody. Dann verteilte sie ihre restlichen Geschenke an die Jungs. Für James hatte sie ein multifunktionales magisches Taschenmesser, Remus bekam ein Buch über Telekinese weil er sich sehr für diese seltenen Kräfte interessierte und Peter bekam ein paar selbstgestrickte Handschuhe und einen Korb voll Süßigkeiten. Anschließend war Sirius an der Reihe. Für ihn hatte sie einen Zwei-Wege-Spiegel besorgt. Das war eine der neuesten Erfindungen in der magischen Welt und schon fast ausverkauft. "Wow, danke Melody. So einen wollte ich schon länger haben aber ich habe nirgendwo einen gefunden" sagte er.

"Du glaubst auch nicht wie schwer es war daran zu kommen. Wo auch immer man diese Spiegel kaufen kann sind die Geschäfte total überfüllt und die Leute stehen in Schlangen bis auf die Straße. Das ist einer der letzten den ich in der Winkelgasse finden konnte" antwortete sie. "Ich geh dann mal davon aus, dass du das Gegenstück hast" sagte Sirius. "Natürlich habe ich das. Was hast du denn gedacht, dass ich es meinem Vater gebe?" "Ähm... nein natürlich nicht" erwiderte er und küsste seine Freundin auf die Wange. Dann überreichte er Melody sein Geschenk. Es war ein silbernes Armband das aus vielen kleinen Schmetterlingen bestand .

"Sirius, das ist wunderschön" sagte sie und anschließend umarmte und küsste sie ihn. "Ich dachte das passt zu deiner Kette" sagte er. "Ja, das tut es. Ach ja jetzt hätte ich es fast vergessen, ich muss morgen wieder nach Hause und meine Eltern wollen dich kennenlernen" erwiderte sie. "Was schon morgen?" fragte James. "Ja, ich hab es Sophie versprochen. Irgendwie hat sich in den letzten Tagen eine Verbindung zwischen uns beiden entwickelt. Ich sehe sie als meine kleine Schwester an und außerdem habe ich für sie eine Babykatze gekauft weil sie so sehr an Annabelle hängt" antwortete Melody. Sirius hatte noch nichts dazu gesagt. "Was ist los Sirius? Bist du so geschockt das Melodys Eltern dich kennen lernen wollen?" fragte Alice. "Bis jetzt ist er zu Weihnachten jedenfalls noch nie von den Eltern seiner Freundin eingeladen worden" erwiderte Remus. "Du musst nicht wenn du nicht willst. Ich werde es meinen Eltern schon erklären wenn du nicht willst" sagte Melody. "Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich komme gerne mit zu dir nach Hause aber ich habe doch nichts was ich deinen Eltern zu Weihnachten schenken könnte" antwortete Sirius.

"Du brauchst ihnen nichts zu schenken, du sollst nur mit kommen" erwiderte Melody. "Genau Tatze, geh ruhig mit. Mr. und Mrs. Graham wollen dir **nur** ein paar Fragen stellen. Ob du ihre Tochter gut behandelst und ob ihr oft streitet und so weiter. Vielleicht wollen sie auch wissen, ob du ihre Tochter heiraten willst aber ich will hier jetzt keinen unnötigen Druck aufbauen" sagte James und grinste als er sah das seine beiden Freunde rot angelaufen waren. "Wow, ich bin beeindruckt James, du weißt also schon was auf dich zu kommt wenn du zu mir nach Hause kommst. Allerdings wirst du dann damit klar kommen müssen, dass dich Petunia die ganze Zeit mit ihrem Verlobten vergleichen wird. Und ich sag dir jetzt schon das du bei ihr ganz klar den Kürzeren ziehen wirst" sagte Lily und grinste jetzt ebenfalls weil sie es geschafft hatte James in Panik zu versetzen.

"Was, deine Eltern wollen mich auch kennen lernen?" "Na klar, die wollen doch wissen mit wem ich mich die ganzen Jahre so rumgestritten habe. Ich habe meinen Eltern natürlich die letzten fünf Jahre **alles** erzählt was du so getrieben hast. Ich habe keinen von deinen Streichen ausgelassen und mein Dad war nicht so begeistert darüber" antwortete Lily. Die Mädels mussten sich in der Zwischenzeit das Lachen verkneifen. James' Vater schlug ihm belustigt auf die Schulter. "Tja mein Sohn, da musst du durch. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück." Dadurch steigerte sich James' Aufregung noch mehr und Lily konnte sich schließlich nicht mehr beherrschen und fing an zu lachen.

Damit steckte sie die anderen an und James' verwirrtes Gesicht brachte alle dazu noch mehr zu lachen. "James entspann dich, meine Eltern haben noch nicht gesagt das ich dich mit nach Hause bringen soll. Ich denke mal in den Sommerferien wirst du aber nicht mehr dran vorbei kommen. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, meine Eltern sind beide sehr nett, sie werden dich mögen" sagte Lily schließlich. Daraufhin fiel die ganze Anspannung von James ab. "Sag mal Dad, woher hast du gewusst, dass das alles ein Scherz von Lily war?" fragte er. "Na ja ein Mädchen das mit Jemanden wie dir zusammen ist muss einfach wissen wie es dich zwischendurch mal so richtig schocken kann... Gut gemacht Lily, willkommen in der Potterfamilie" sagte er und umarmte die Freundin von seinem Sohn.

"Oh, oh Krone das sind die ersten Verschwörungen, ich hoffe du weißt was da noch auf dich zu kommt" sagte Sirius und stieß seinem besten Freund den Ellbogen in die Rippen. "Sirius hat Recht James, an deiner Stelle würde ich es vermeiden dich zu oft mit Lily zu streiten, ich glaube deine Eltern werden dann auf ihrer Seite stehen" pflichtete Remus seinem Freund bei. Bald darauf wurde das Essen zu bereitet und alle verbrachten einen gemütlichen Abend bei James' Familie...


	18. Chapter 18

Am nächsten Tag verschlief Melody weil sie sich in der Nacht noch sehr lange mit Lily, Alice und Marlene unterhalten hatte. Erst durch sehr lautes und andauerndes klopfen an ihrer Türe wurde sie endlich wach. Sie öffnete die Türe und sah gerade noch wie Lily erneut an die jetzt geöffnete Türe klopfen wollte. "Meine Güte Melody, wenn du schläfst dann ist es fast unmöglich dich zu wecken" sagte sie. "Was ist denn los? Sind wir angegriffen worden?" fragte Melody immer noch verschlafen. "Wie kommst du denn darauf? Dieses Haus hier ist besser geschützt als der Königspalast in London, das hat James' Vater jedenfalls behauptet. Aber du musst dich jetzt langsam fertig machen, du wolltest doch mit Sirius zu dir nach Hause" erwiderte Lily und das hatte den Effekt das Melody sofort hellwach war.

"Oh nein! Ich hab noch nicht alles eingepackt und hast du zufällig das Katzenbaby gesehen? Letzte Nacht war es noch hier!" rief sie und fing an durch ihr Zimmer zu rennen und alles in ihren Koffer zu werfen. "Nein hab ich nicht, vielleicht ist es ja zu den Jungs gelaufen" antwortete Lily. Vor lauter Aufregung stolperte Melody schließlich fast mit ihrem Koffer die Treppe runter. Ihre Freunde und James' Eltern warteten bereits auf sie. "Oh, seht mal Lily hat Melody aus ihrem Koma aufgeweckt" sagte James. "Ha, ha sehr witzig. Sagt mal habt ihr zufällig die Babykatze gesehen die ich Sophie gekauft habe?" fragte Melody. "Ja, sie oder besser gesagt er lag heute Morgen bei Sirius im Bett" erwiderte James. "Oh gut, aber kannst du mir mal sagen warum du so ein Magnet für Katzen bist?" fragte sie ihren Freund. "Ich habe keine Ahnung" sagte Sirius. Da keine Zeit mehr war um auf ein Taxi zu warten brachte Mr. Potter die beiden schließlich per Seit-an-Seit Apparation zum Haus von Melodys Familie.

Ihre Eltern kamen beide in den Flur gelaufen um zu sehen was passiert war und Melody konnte zum ersten Mal einen kurzen Blick auf den Zauberstab ihres Vaters werfen den er aber sofort wieder wegsteckte als er sah wer da angekommen war. Melodys Mutter umarmte ihre Tochter zur Begrüßung. "Mein Gott hab ich einen Schreck bekommen. Schön das ihr endlich da seid... und du musst dann Sirius sein" sagte sie und hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen. "Ja, ich freue mich Sie kennen zu lernen Mr. und Mrs. Graham" antwortete er und schüttelte die Hand von Melodys Mutter. Melody entging nicht, dass ihr Vater Sirius genau musterte und jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtete. _Oh je das kann ja heiter werden_ dachte sie. Ihre Mutter hatte Sirius inzwischen komplett in Beschlag genommen und zog ihn jetzt ins Wohnzimmer um sich dort mit ihm zu unterhalten. Melody wollte aber zuerst Sophie suchen um ihr das Geschenk zu geben. "Mum, wo ist eigentlich Sophie?" fragte sie. "Ich glaube die ist oben in deinem Zimmer und spielt mit Annabelle. Die beiden sind fast unzertrennlich geworden."

"Ich geh mal nachsehen ich habe noch ein Geschenk für sie und ich glaube sie wird es genau so mögen wie Annabelle" antwortete Melody. Sirius stand auf und wollte sie begleiten. "Ähm... ihr kommt da oben aber nicht auf komische Gedanken..." begann ihr Vater. "DAD! Was denkst du von mir?" fragte sie empört. "Naja, ich dachte ja nur... Ich meine... WIR WAREN AUCH MAL JUNG!" "Also, ich weiß gerade nicht was ich sagen soll... Mum du hast versprochen das er nichts peinliches macht" erwiderte Melody. "Das wird er auch nicht mehr keine Sorge. Geht jetzt ruhig nach oben, dein Dad und ich müssen uns kurz unterhalten" sagte ihre Mutter und warf ihrem Mann einen erschrockenen aber auch wütenden Blick zu. Melody packte Sirius am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her die Treppe hoch zu ihrem Zimmer. Der musste auf dem Weg nach oben immer wieder lachen. "Kannst du jetzt mal damit aufhören? Das Ganze ist mir schon peinlich genug" sagte sie. "Ach was das braucht dir doch nicht peinlich zu sein. Mit so was hab ich irgendwie schon gerechnet und James hat mich letzte Nacht auch nochmal vorgewarnt das es vielleicht so eine Situation geben wird. Ich find es einfach lustig, das es wirklich so passiert ist" antwortete Sirius. Er wollte eigentlich auch noch sagen, dass er Melodys Eltern beide sehr sympathisch fand aber Melody hielt ihm auf einmal den Mund zu.

"Psst, sei mal leise... Hörst du das auch?" fragte sie und lauschte an ihrer Zimmertüre. "Waff meimpft du dhenn?" nuschelte er durch ihre Hand die sie immer noch nicht wegzog. "Ich glaub es nicht, Sophie redet" antwortete sie. Schließlich zog er selber ihre Hand weg. "Was!? Lass mich auch mal hören" flüsterte er und schob seine Freundin zur Seite. "Hey, pass doch auch" sagte sie als sie kurz über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte. Tatsächlich da redet jemand" sagte Sirius. "Ja, das ist Sophie" antwortete Melody und öffnete vorsichtig ihre Zimmertüre um die Kleine nicht zu erschrecken. Als sie Melody sah rannte Sophie sofort zu ihr und umarmte sie aber als sie Sirius sah versteckte sie sich sofort hinter ihren neuen 'großen Schwester' und sah ihn ängstlich an. "Hey du brauchst keine Angst vor ihm zu haben. Das ist mein Freund Sirius. Ich glaube er hat sogar was für dich" sagte Melody und versuchte Sophie hinter sich hervor zu locken.

"Hmm, was hab ich denn nur für sie?... Ach ja richtig. Also pass auf Sophie, es ist wirklich nichts Großes. Ich geh es mal holen es ist noch im Flur" sagte Sirius. Kurze Zeit später kam er mit dem kleinen Kätzchen wieder zurück ins Zimmer. "Also ich hab da von irgendjemandem gehört, das du Tiere gerne magst hab ich recht?" fragte er die Kleine und sie nickte. "Na dann bin ich davon überzeugt das ich hier das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich habe" erwiderte er und hielt Sophie das Katzenbaby entgegen. Diese sah Melody ungläubig an. "Er hat recht Sophie, du magst Annabelle doch so gerne und deswegen habe ich mir gedacht, dass du dich freuen würdest wenn wir dir eine eigene Katze schenken." "Kleine Korrektur Melody, es ist ein kleiner Kater" warf Sirius ein worauf Melody die Augen verdrehte.

"Entschuldige das mir dieses wichtige Detail entfallen ist" erwiderte sie nahm Sirius den kleinen Kater aus den Armen und übergab ihn dann an Sophie. "Er gehört jetzt dir. Hast du schon eine Idee wie er heißen soll?" fragte sie. Sophie sah den kleinen Kater eine Weile lang an und Melody dachte schon das sie sich nur eingebildet hatte das die Kleine eben noch mit Annabelle geredet hatte bevor sie ins Zimmer kamen. Aber Sirius hatte es ja auch gehört. Gerade als sie aufgeben wollte und sich damit abfand das Sophie anscheinend doch keine Lust hatte zu sprechen hörte sie eine leise Stimme. "...Lio, er soll Lio heißen, so wie der Hase der meinem Bruder gehörte." Es war zwar sehr leise gewesen aber jetzt stand fest, dass Sophie wieder anfing zu reden. "Sophie! Du sprichst also doch! Wie schön also haben wir uns eben nicht verhört!" rief Melody und drückte das kleine Mädchen an sich.

"Ich frage mich ja wie lange sie schon heimlich mit deiner Katze geredet hat" sagte Sirius. "Erst ein paar Tage, sie ist meine beste Freundin" antwortete Sophie wieder leise. "Ja, meine auch" sagte Melody, lachte und drehte sich vor Freude mit Sophie auf dem Arm im Kreis. "Hey! Wenn du so weiter machst wird ihr schlecht" warnte Sirius seine Freundin aber er konnte sich ein Lächeln auch nicht verkneifen. Bald darauf gingen die drei zusammen mit Annabelle und Lio wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu Melodys Eltern. "Mum, Dad, ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber Sophie spricht wieder!" sagte Melody. "Ist das wahr?" fragte ihre Mutter begeistert. "Ja, sie hat uns gerade gesagt wie ihr neuer Babykater heißen soll stimmt's Sophie?" fragte Melody aber die Kleine blieb jetzt wieder stumm. "Aber gerade eben hat sie noch gesprochen" sagte Sirius. "Wir glauben euch das ja, aber ihr müsst Sophie noch Zeit lassen. Wenn sie mit euch geredet hat, dann wird es bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern und sie wird wieder genau so sprechen wie vorher. Sie fängt gerade an den Schock zu überwinden" erwiderte Melodys Mutter.

Wenig später gingen Melodys Eltern dann noch ein paar Sachen einkaufen. Sie wollten sich aber beeilen damit Melody, Sophie und Sirius nicht zu lange alleine sein mussten. (Melody hielt das allerdings für eine Ausrede ihres Vaters dem der Gedanke anscheinend noch immer nicht gefiel das seine Tochter mit ihrem Freund alleine zu Hause blieb). Als Sirius einmal kurz das Wohnzimmer verlies bekam Melody nach längerer Zeit wieder eine Vision von Melenia.

 **"Melody ich muss dich warnen, die Todesser kommen! Sie werden bald angreifen." "Wie meinst du das? Heißt das etwa sie greifen mein Haus an?" fragte Melody. "Nein das können sie nicht finden, deine Großmutter versteckt es ja als Geheimniswahrerin, aber sie werden einen größeren Angriff hier in der Nähe starten. Sie wissen das es hier noch viele Zauberer und Hexen gibt die Muggel geheiratet haben und deswegen haben sie die Weihnachtsferien abgewartet um diese anzugreifen" erwiderte Melenia. "Aber wir dürfen uns noch nicht mal verteidigen. Schon vergessen Sirius und ich sind noch nicht volljährig" sagte Melody die langsam panisch wurde. "Wenn ihr in Gefahr seid, dann dürft ihr euch wehren, da kann euch keiner einen Vorwurf machen. Melody vergiss diese Vorschrift, es gibt Zauberer und Hexen die dafür ausgebildet wurden die Erinnerungen von Muggeln zu verändern falls diese etwas von dem Angriff mitbekommen sollten. Verstehst du? Du musst kämpfen und deine Familie und die anderen unschuldigen Menschen schützen" antwortete Melenia.**

Und dann löste sich die Vision wieder auf kurz bevor Sirius wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam. Er bemerkte jedoch das Melody leicht verstört auf dem Sofa saß. "Hey was ist los, du siehst aus als ob du einen Geist gesehen hast" sagte er. "Die Todesser kommen... Sie werden angreifen und wir müssen die Menschen die hier leben schützen" erwiderte Melody. "Was!? Wie kommst du darauf es ist doch alles ruhig." "Gerade als du nicht hier warst hatte ich eine Vision von Melenia, sie hat es mir gesagt. Sie hat auch gesagt das wir beide kämpfen sollen und das wir in diesem Fall mit keinen Konsequenzen zu rechnen haben" antwortete sie. "Wenn es wirklich zu diesem Angriff kommt dann hätte ich so wie so gekämpft. Wir können doch nicht still halten und uns töten lassen" erwiderte Sirius. Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen, hörten sie von draußen explosionsartige Geräusche.

"Es geht los" sagte Melody angespannt und sah sich nach Sophie um. "Sophie hör mal, du nimmst jetzt Annabelle und Lio und versteckst dich mit den beiden in meinem Zimmer ok? Komm erst wieder raus, wenn du Sirius, Onkel Andrew, Tante Linda oder mich hören kannst." Die Kleine griff verzweifelt nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie zurück. "Bleib hier" sagte sie leise. "Das geht nicht. Sirius und ich müssen die Menschen die hier wohnen beschützen. Und jetzt geh und versteck dich!" antwortete Melody mit mehr Nachdruck. Daraufhin lief Sophie endlich die Treppe rauf und schloss sich in Melodys Zimmer ein. "Bist du so weit Melody?" fragte Sirius. "Ja kann los gehen" antwortete sie und die beiden rannten auf die Straße mit gezückten Zauberstäben. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie Melodys Eltern sahen.

Ihr Dad verteidigte ihre Mutter mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte aber es waren einfach zu viele Gegner für ihn alleine. "DAD HALTE DURCH! WIR HELFEN DIR!" rief Melody und stürmte an Sirius vorbei zu ihren Eltern. "Nein Melody das ist zu gefährlich! Geht wieder ins Haus ich schaff das schon!" rief ihr Vater zurück aber der nächste Fluch traf und entwaffnete ihn. Dieser Anblick machte Melody rasend vor Wut. "WIE KÖNNT IHR ES WAGEN? LASST MEINE ELTERN IN RUHE!" und im nächsten Moment schleuderte sie den Todessern eine große Welle ihrer telekinetischen Energie entgegen. Einige wurden dadurch weggeschleudert aber ein paar schafften es den Angriff zu überstehen.

Als nächstes setzten sie fasst die ganze Nachbarschaft der Familie Graham in Brand. "Was machst du jetzt kleine Hexe? Du hast keine Chance diese nichtsnutzigen Muggel zu retten!" rief ihr einer der maskierten Todesser entgegen. Melody blieb kaum Zeit sich um das Feuer zu kümmern weil sie gerade sah wie Sirius entwaffnet wurde. "Oh nein!" rief sie verzweifelt und wechselte einen Blick mit ihrem Vater. "Melody, geh und hilf Sirius ich kümmere mich um das Feuer!" rief dieser und sie flog zu Sirius um ihn zu retten. Sie errichtete einen Schutzschild um sie beide. Sirius hatte inzwischen seinen Zauberstab wieder gefunden. "Was machst du denn hier? Kümmer dich um das Feuer du bist die einzige die das kann. Dein Vater schafft es nicht!" "Aber... ich kann dich doch nicht alleine kämpfen lassen" erwiderte sie.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, ich habe schon schlimmere Angriffe überstanden" sagte er. "Ja, aber da waren auch James, Remus und die anderen immer bei dir und du warst nicht alleine" antwortete sie. "Du redest Unsinn Graham, geh und lösch das Feuer. Na los, ich will mich nicht nochmal wiederholen!" "Na schön Black, aber wehe du stirbst hier, das würde ich dir nicht verzeihen kapiert!?" rief sie und rannte wieder zu ihren Eltern. Sie musste es unbedingt schaffen ihre Pyrokräfte einzusetzen aber dafür brauchte sie die Hilfe ihres Vaters der die Angreifer aufhalten musste. Sie warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu und ihr Vater begriff sofort. "Keine Sorge Kleines, ich werde dir diese Typen vom Hals halten kümmer du dich jetzt um das Feuer!" rief er ihr zu.

Melody fing an sich zu konzentrieren und nahm das Kampfgeschehen nur noch wie durch einen Schleier wahr. Sie zog das Feuer zu sich hin und bald wurde sie von den meterhohen Flammen überragt. Die Flammen schlangen sich um ihren Körper aber durch ihre innere Kraft konnte ihr die Hitze nichts anhaben. Ganz langsam schaffte sie es das Feuer zu verkleinern. Bevor es ganz ausging nahm sie die letzten brennenden Flammen in ihren Körper auf. Diese schleuderte sie dann auf ihre Gegner die erkannten das sie keine Chance mehr hatten und disapparierten. Melodys Mutter kam aus ihrem Versteck gekrochen. "Meine Güte, ist es jetzt endlich vorbei?" fragte sie. "Ja Mum, sie sind weg" antwortete Melody. Auch Sirius und ihr Vater kamen jetzt zu den beiden Frauen. "Melody ich bin stolz auf dich. Das du in so kurzer Zeit so stark geworden bist freut mich für dich" sagte ihr Vater. "Ich hoffe das war für lange Zeit der letzte Angriff" sagte Sirius. Zu Hause wartete Sophie bereits auf ihren Onkel, ihre Tante und ihre große Schwester. Die restlichen Ferientage blieben ruhig und Sirius und Melody freuten sich darauf ihre Freunde bald in King's Cross wieder zu sehen...


	19. Chapter 19

Am Bahnhof wurden Melody und Sirius schon von ihren Freunden erwartet. "Na Tatze wie waren die Ferien bei Melody zu Hause?" fragte James. "Ich kann mich eigentlich nicht beklagen. Ihre Mutter mochte mich sofort, bei ihrem Vater hat es länger gedauert. Die kleine Sophie fängt langsam wieder an zu reden... ach ja und einen Todesserangriff gab es auch noch" antwortete er. "Was ihr wurdet angegriffen? Wie konnte das passieren?" mischte sich Lily ein. "Der Angriff galt nicht uns direkt. Aber die haben einfach meine ganze Nachbarschaft angegriffen, weil sie wussten, dass viele Zauberer zur Weihnachtszeit bei ihren Familien sein würden" erwiderte Melody.

Sie hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit von ihren Familien verabschiedet und sich im Zug ein Abteil gesucht weil sie bald los fahren würden. "Habt ihr denn noch keine Nachricht vom Zaubereiministerium bekommen? Ihr habt doch beide verbotener Weise gezaubert" sagte Alice. "Ja schon, aber wir haben uns lieber verteidigt als zu sterben. Außerdem musste ich einfach meinem Dad helfen. Er und meine Mutter sind nämlich auch angegriffen worden" antwortete Melody. "Dumbledore wird dafür schon Verständnis haben und sollte es noch Probleme mit dem Ministerium geben, dann wird er sich darum kümmern" sagte Remus. Die restliche Zugfahrt verlief ruhig, aber in Hogwarts wurden Melody und Sirius sofort in Dumbledores Büro beordert.

"Ah, da sind Sie ja Miss Graham, Mr. Black. Ich habe vor einigen Tagen eine Nachricht vom Zaubereiministerium erhalten worin stand das zwei minderjährige Schüler von Hogwarts während der Weihnachtsferien Magie eingesetzt haben. Ich habe aber auch von dem Todesserangriff erfahren und konnte dem Minister glaubhaft erklären das es dabei nur um reine Verteidigungsmaßnahmen gehandelt hat. Sie haben also nichts zu befürchten" sagte der Schulleiter. "Vielen Dank Professor. Sie wissen ja das wir so was nicht gemacht hätten wenn es kein Notfall gewesen wäre" erwiderte Melody. "Natürlich weiß ich das. Gehen Sie jetzt in die große Halle es gibt bald Abendessen" sagte Dumbledore. Der weitere Abend verlief ruhig.

Am ersten richtigen Unterrichtstag nach den Ferien wurde dann hauptsächlich über die anstehende Prüfungszeit geredet. In jedem Fach bereiteten die Lehrer ihre Schüler darauf vor. Professor Flitwick unterrichtete neben seinem eigentlichen Fach Zauberkunst in diesem Jahr auch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und musste seine Schüler deswegen auf zwei Prüfungen gleichzeitig vorbereiten. Während des Unterrichts meldete sich eine Slytherinschülerin. "Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen Miss Millington?" fragte Professor Flitwick gut gelaunt. "Professor, meine Freundin Violett und ich finden es unfair das sich gewisse Schüler einen Vorteil bei den Prüfungen verschaffen können z.B. mit Kräften die hier sonst niemand beherrscht. Was werden Sie dagegen tun?" Melody war sofort klar das sie gemeint war und sah Violett und ihre Freundin wütend an.

Aber sofort war Lily's Hand in die Höhe geschossen. "Professor Flitwick, ich denke Sie wissen das damit auf die Kräfte von Melody angespielt wird. Und ich möchte Sie daran erinnern das sich Melody noch nie einen unfairen Vorteil mit ihren Kräften verschafft hat." "Ist schon gut Miss Evans, ich weiß sehr wohl welche Kräfte Miss Graham hat. Ich weiß aber auch, dass sie es nicht nötig hat sich einen möglichen Vorteil zu verschaffen" antwortete Professor Flitwick. "Aber Professor, es ist doch schon unfair das Melody so gut wie nie ihren Zauberstab benutzt. Sie kann ihre Kräfte einfach so abrufen und wir müssen alles mit unserem Zauberstab machen und die ganzen Zaubersprüche lernen" warf Violett ein.

"Ach und du meinst das sich Melody keine Zaubersprüche merken kann oder was!?" rief Sirius quer durch das Klassenzimmer. "Hast du damit ein Problem Black? Deine kleine Freundin ist doch nur so gut weil das ganze Jahr für sie schon Sonderregeln gelten. Ich behaupte wenn sie nur mit ihrem Zauberstab zaubern darf, besteht sie keine einzige Prüfung" mischte sich Lucius Malfoy ein. Daraufhin sprang Sirius auf und wollte mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf Malfoy losstürmen aber Professor Flitwick hielt ihn auf. "Meine Herren, heben Sie sich ihre Wut für Ihre Prüfungen auf. In meinem Klassenzimmer wird niemand verhext ist das klar Mr. Black? Setzen Sie sich wieder hin bevor ich Ihrem Haus noch Punkte abziehen muss. Das gleiche gilt auch für Sie Mr. Malfoy." "Aber Professor..." mischte sich Marlene ein. "Ist schon gut Leute. Ihr braucht mich nicht zu verteidigen" sagte Melody.

Der restliche Unterricht verging schnell aber Melodys Freunde waren auch am Abend immer noch wütend auf Malfoy und Violett. Die einzige die vollkommen ruhig war, war Melody selber. "Ich versteh einfach nicht wie man so gelassen sein kann" sagte Sirius. "Das ist der Unterschied zwischen uns beiden. Du bist der Hitzkopf und ich bin die Ruhige" antwortete sie und las ihr Buch weiter. James und die anderen verkniffen sich währenddessen das Grinsen. "Aber das kann dir doch nicht einfach egal sein" versuchte Sirius es wieder. "Doch, es ist mir ehrlich gesagt total egal. Ich habe in diesem Jahr so viel über meine Kräfte gelernt wie ich es mir vorher nie vorgestellt habe. Ich weiß was ich kann, genauso wie ihr und natürlich auch Melenia. Ich kann mich mittlerweile so gut auf meine Kräfte verlassen, das mich solche Aussagen nicht mehr verunsichern können" erwiderte sie.

Sirius sah sie noch eine Weile ungläubig an bevor er sich dann doch neben sie auf das Sofa setzte und aufhörte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zu tigern. "Ich versteh es immer noch nicht" murmelte er woraufhin Melody lächelte. "Du kannst von ihr echt noch was lernen Tatze" sagte James. "Wie meinst du das denn jetzt?" fragte Sirius verwirrt. "Er meint damit, dass das du nicht immer so überreagieren sollst das gibt dann meistens nur noch mehr Ärger" erwiderte Remus. "Aber es war Malfoy! Er ist der Letzte der es wagen sollte Melody zu unterstellen das sie ihre Prüfungen nicht besteht!" "Sirius jetzt ist aber langsam Schluss mit der Diskussion. Ich finde es ja schön, dass du dich so für mich einsetzt, aber ich bin ein großes Mädchen schon vergessen? Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich auch mit einem Zauberstab zaubern kann" sagte Melody.

"Ja, und wenn es nicht funktioniert, dann helfen wir dir so lange bis du es kannst" erwiderte Lily. Inzwischen war es spät geworden und alle Schüler gingen so langsam in ihre Schlafräume. In den nächsten Wochen verbrachten die Rumtreiber, Melody und ihre Freundinnen viel Zeit im Raum der Wünsche um mit Melody zu trainieren wie man sich mit einem Zauberstab verteidigt. "Oh Mann das erinnert mich irgendwie an den Anfang vom Schuljahr" brummte diese ein wenig enttäuscht weil sie schon wieder entwaffnet wurde und ihren Zauberstab suchen musste. "Wir haben dein Training schleifen lassen als du angefangen hast deine Kräfte anders einzusetzen. Aber das ist jetzt vorbei. Die letzten Monate werden die schlimmsten deines Lebens" sagte James woraufhin Lily den Ellbogen in die Rippen rammte.

"Jetzt hör auf unnötigen Druck aufzubauen James" sagte sie während sich ihr Freund die schmerzenden Rippen rieb. Die Freunde trainierten täglich bis spät abends und anschließend wurde dann für die theoretischen Prüfungen gelernt. Es gab so viel zu lernen, dass alle Sechstklässler das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende geradezu herbei sehnten. Und als es dann soweit war, waren einige so geschafft vom Lernstress dass sie doch lieber im Schloss in ihren Betten blieben um den notwendigen Schlaf nachzuholen. Lily wollte aber unbedingt runter ins Dorf gehen und schleifte die anderen mit. "Na los, das lenkt uns ab. Ich gebe eine Runde Butterbier aus" sagte sie und zog James hinter sich her zu den Drei Besen.

Die anderen schlufften müde hinterher. "Bin ich froh wenn das alles vorbei ist. Das ist ja noch stressiger als letztes Jahr die Z.A.G Prüfungen" sagte Marlene als sie sich an einem großen Tisch im hinteren Bereich der Drei Besen gesetzt hatten. "Ach was, du beschwerst dich jetzt und am Ende bist du mit Remus wieder Jahrgangsbeste" erwiderte Alice. "Ich war gar nicht Jahrgangsbeste. Von uns Mädels hat Lily das letztes Jahr geschafft. Ich hab ja die Prüfung in Kräuterkunde verhauen" sagte Marlene. "Oh nein, jetzt kommt das schon wieder. Marlene das war dein einziges **Annehmbar** in allen Prüfungen. Sonst hattest du nur **Ohnegleichen** und **Erwartungen übetroffen**. also hör auf zu meckern" sagte Alice. "So, können wir uns jetzt wieder beruhigen? Ich bin mir sicher das die Prüfungen nicht so schwer sein werden" sagte Lily. Nach dem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade stand am Abend noch eine Trainingseinheit für Melody an bevor sie es sich anschließend erneut im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich machten.

"Hört mal, wir üben ja immer nur die Sachen für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst und Verwandlung. Aber ich würde auch gerne lernen wie man auf einem Besen fliegt" sagte Melody. "Aber warum? Du kannst doch ohne Besen fliegen" sagte James. "Ja, schon aber ich will auch wissen wie es ist auf einem Besen zu fliegen" erwiderte sie. "Ich finde die Idee gar nicht so schlecht. Vielleicht kann sie es ja irgendwann einmal brauchen" sagte Sirius. "Ja genau und stellt euch mal vor das sie vielleicht in die Quidditchmannschaft aufgenommen wird" mischte sich Marlene ein. "Naja, soweit denke ich noch nicht. Ich möchte fürs Erste nur wissen wie es ist so zu fliegen" antwortete Melody. "Also ist es beschlossen, morgen bekommst du deine erste Flugstunde!" sagte Sirius. Nachts konnte Melody lange nicht einschlafen, weil sie sich darauf freute endlich auf einem Besen fliegen zu lernen...


	20. Chapter 20

Schon früh am nächsten Morgen warf zur Abwechslung einmal Melody ihre Freundinnen aus dem Bett. "Na los aufstehen! Schlaft ihr immer so lange? Und ich dachte ich wäre schwer aus dem Bett zu kriegen... Oh nein vergiss es Lily hier wird sich nicht einfach auf die andere Seite gedreht!" rief sie und zog ihrer Freundin die Bettdecke weg. "Ok ich befürchte mal das ist die Rache für das gesamte letzte Jahr wo ich dich immer wecken musste" grummelte diese, verließ ihr Bett und ging ins Badezimmer. Auch Marlene und Alice saßen jetzt im Bett und rieben sich die Augen. "Wir haben dich zwar immer geweckt aber am Wochenende haben wir dich ausschlafen lassen" sagte Alice und gähnte. "Ach was einmal kann man ja eine Ausnahme machen und auch am Wochenende früher aufstehen oder etwa nicht?" antwortete Melody.

"Hm... ich denke schon, aber du kannst froh sein, das wir mit dir befreundet sind und dich so mögen, sonst hättest du jetzt ein Problem" erwiderte Marlene. "Ihr seid ja auch einfach die Besten. So und jetzt geh ich die Jungs aus den Betten schmeißen" sagte Melody und rannte aus dem Zimmer. "Die Armen..." brummte Alice immer noch verschlafen. "Ach warum soll es denen besser gehen als uns" erwiderte Marlene. Im Zimmer der Jungs schlich sie sich zu Sirius' Bett und klaute sich eins von seinen Kissen um ihn kurz danach damit abzuwerfen. Das hatte zur Folge das Sirius vor Schreck fast aus dem Bett fiel. "WAS IST LOS? WERDEN WIR ANGERIFFEN?" rief er und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Weil er so laut war wurden auch seine Freunde wach. James verhedderte sich in seiner Bettdecke und landete neben dem Bett auf dem Boden. Remus rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und versuchte einzuordnen wo der Lärm plötzlich herkam und Peter hatte sich aus Angst vor einem Angriff unter seinem Bett versteckt.

Für einen kurzen Moment beobachtete Melody verdutzt was sich vor ihr abspielte bevor sie dann schließlich anfing zu lachen. Sie lachte so stark, dass ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen und sie nach Luft schnappen musste. "Oh Mann, wenn ich das den Mädels erzähle... ich wette die hätten das auch gerne gesehen." Plötzlich baute sich Sirius vor ihr auf. "Kannst du mir mal verraten was DAS hier sollte!? Ich hab noch nie gesehen das James vor Schreck aus dem Bett fällt." "Tut mir leid, aber wenn du nicht so rumgeschrien hättest wär er auch nicht rausgefallen" antwortete sie und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. James hatte in der Zwischenzeit versucht Peter unter dem Bett hervor zu holen. "Jetzt stell dich nicht so an Wurmschwanz es ist doch nur Melody. Was machst du wenn wir wirklich angegriffen werden versteckst du dich dann auch und wartest bis alles vorbei ist?" "Könnt ihr aufhören zu diskutieren? Los umziehen! Oder habt ihr meine Flugstunde schon vergessen?" fragte Melody. Sie machte es sich auf dem nächsten Bett gemütlich und sah die Jungs abwartend an. "Ähm... Melody" begann Remus. "Ja was ist?" fragte sie mit einer Unschuldsmine. "RAUS HIER!" riefen alle vier zusammen. "Ok, ok ich bin ja schon weg. Meine Güte ihr stellt euch aber an" sagte sie, daraufhin bekam sie von Sirius auch ein Kissen an den Kopf geworfen. "Autsch... das wird dir leid tun Black!" rief sie und verließ trotzdem grinsend das Zimmer. "Na, sie hat doch danach gefragt" sagte Sirius zu seinen Freunden und die vier fingen an sich umzuziehen.

Anschließend trafen sie die Mädels auf dem Quidditchfeld. James und Sirius hatten ihre Besen dabei und Sirius trug außerdem noch einen zweiten der etwas älter aussah. Remus und Peter setzten sich zusammen mit Lily, Alice und Marlene auf die Tribüne und sahen Melody bei ihrer Flugstunde zu. "Ok Melody, hör gut zu. Wenn du deine Hand über den Besen hältst und laut **AUF** sagst, dann wird er zu dir aufsteigen und du kannst ihn in die Hand nehmen. Dann schwingst du dein Bein über den Stiel und stößt dich vom Boden ab, den Rest erklären wir dann oben in der Luft" sagte James. "Alles klar Jungs. Wem gehört der Besen eigentlich?" fragte sie. "Das ist mein alter Besen. Den hatte ich seit dem dritten Schuljahr und er lässt sich ziemlich leicht fliegen" antwortete Sirius. Dadurch das sie jetzt wusste das der Besen einmal Sirius gehört hatte wurde sie auf einen Schlag viel ruhiger. "Und es kann wirklich nichts passieren?" fragte sie aber trotzdem. "Nein, James und ich passen schon auf, keine Sorge. Tief fallen wirst du auf jeden Fall nicht du kannst ja auch ohne Besen fliegen" erwiderte Sirius.

Melody atmete noch einmal tief durch und nach einigen Versuchen schaffte sie es den Besen aufsteigen zu lassen. Er schwebte jetzt auf der Höhe ihrer Hüfte neben ihr. Ein wenig zögerlich schwang sie ihr Bein über den Stiel und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Gleichzeitig flogen James und Sirius jeweils auf ihre rechte und linke Seite. "Das war gut. Aber jetzt pass auf, dieser Besen reagiert sehr gut auf Bewegungen. Das heißt du brauchst eigentlich nicht viel zu machen. Wenn du dich ganz leicht nach rechts neigst dann fliegt er in diese Richtung und umgekehrt auch nach links. Wenn du dich mit deinem Oberkörper nach vorne neigst beschleunigst du und wenn du dich wieder aufrichtest, wirst du langsamer" sagte Sirius. Die beiden ließen Melody den nötigen Platz um auszuprobieren was ihr gerade erklärt wurde und nach einer Weile drehte sie langsam ihre ersten Runden um den Platz. Sirius hielt sich die meiste Zeit in ihrer Nähe auf und James gab ihr immer wieder neue Anweisungen.

Nach einer Weile flog sie zur Tribüne wo ihre Freunde waren und hielt kurz vor ihnen an. "Na was sagt ihr?" fragte sie. "Ist zwar noch ein wenig wackelig aber für die erste Stunde ist es nicht schlecht" antwortete Remus. Nach einiger Zeit fanden James und Sirius es sicher genug eine Pause zu machen und Melody drehte alleine ihre Runden um den Platz. Plötzlich tauchte wie aus dem Nichts ein Klatscher auf der mit hohem Tempo auf sie zu flog. Er verfehlte sie nur knapp und sie kippte fast über die linke Seite vom Besen runter. James und Sirius waren sofort wieder auf ihre Besen gestiegen und flogen zu ihr um zu helfen. Aber der Klatscher kam wieder zurück und versuchte Melody wieder vom Besen zu werfen. _Was soll das denn jetzt? Wo kommt der Klatscher her?_ dachte sie und sah sich um. Dann schaltete sich Melenia ein.

 **Sieh nur Melody, da unten sind Schüler von Slytherin die steuern diesen Klatscher also pass auf!"**

"Das hätte ich mir ja denken können!" rief Melody und versuchte irgendwie dem Klatscher auszuweichen. Aber trotzdem wurde sie weiter über das Feld gehetzt bis sie völlig außer Atem war und immer langsamer wurde. Plötzlich fiel der Klatscher einfach auf den Boden und hinterließ dort ein tiefes Loch. Melody war darüber überrascht und sah sich nach demjenigen um, der ihr endlich das Ding vom Hals geschafft hatte. Dann sah sie Lily wütend auf Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy und Violett zustürmen. Auch James und Sirius flogen zu Boden und setzten zu einer harten Landung an. "Jetzt sagt mir nicht ihr seid so verzweifelt auf der Suche nach neuen Spielern für euer Team dass ihr den Freak da nehmt. Wenn das so ist, dann werden wir euch beim nächsten Spiel haushoch schlagen" sagte Malfoy.

"Vorsicht ja, den einzigen Freak den ich hier sehe bist du Malfoy... und deine kleinen Todesserfreunde" antwortete Sirius. "Ha, das ich nicht lache Black. Wann hörst du endlich auf sie zu verteidigen. Du weißt doch selber am besten dass sie nichts drauf hat. Immerhin bist du ja mit ihr zusammen oder irre ich mich da? Aber das wundert mich nicht, alle deine früheren Freundinnen waren ja auch nicht gerade von der intelligenten und begabten Fraktion. Aber das kommt davon wenn man sich mit Halbblütern und Muggelgeborenen abgibt. Potter weiß auch was ich meine hab ich recht?" erwiderte Malfoy.

Nach diesen Worten umklammerten Lily und Melody ihre Freunde und hielten die beiden davon ab sich auf Malfoy zu stürzen. "An eurer Stelle würde ich verschwinden sonst..." "Sonst was McKinnon? versuchst du uns dann zu verhexen!?" rief jetzt Bellatrix. "Nein aber ihr bekommt dann Ärger von Professor McGonnagall, die kommt dahinten nämlich" antwortete Marlene. Als Malfoy und seine Freunde weg waren wandte sich Sirius an Melody. "Ich hoffe du glaubst ihm nicht dass du nichts drauf hast." "Nein, ist schon ok. Ich hab es doch bis jetzt auch ganz gut ignoriert oder nicht? Aber ich finde ich habe für heute genug von der Flugstunde. Vielleicht können wir in den nächsten Tagen ja noch mal versuchen und hoffentlich werden wir dann nicht schon wieder gestört" antwortete Melody und machte sich auf den Weg um den Besen zurück zu bringen.

Aber auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte nagte doch dieser eine Gedanke an ihr. _Bin ich wirklich nicht gut genug für Sirius nur weil ich nicht reinblütig bin?_ Nach der Flugstunde ging sie alleine in ihren Schlafsaal um darüber nach zu denken. Schließlich mischte sich Melenia ein.

 **"Melody, du darfst dir das was dieser Malfoy gesagt hat nicht so zu Herzen nehmen. Du weißt ganz genau dass es nicht wahr ist." "Naja, ich bin mir langsam nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Immerhin hat er ja recht, ich bin keine reinblütige Hexe" antwortete Melody. "Ja, dass stimmt, aber die Familie Graham war noch nie reinblütig und das ist auch gut so. Es ist gut wenn magisches Blut mit Muggelblut gemischt wird. In deiner Familie sind die telekinetischen Fähigkeiten erst aufgetreten als eine Hexe versucht hat ihren muggelstämmigen Ehemann vor anderen Zauberern zu schützen. Diese Hexe hieß Ophelia und sie war die Erste die diese Kraft in sich entdeckt hat. Verstehst du? Wenn es sie nicht gegeben hätte dann hätten weder du noch ich diese Kräfte geerbt und du bist doch stolz darauf oder nicht?" "Ja schon, aber was ist wenn sich Sirius doch irgendwann in eine reinblütige Hexe verliebt?" fragte Melody. "An so einen Unsinn darfst du nicht denken. Er liebt dich, glaub mir" antwortete Melenia**

Anschließend löste sich die Vision wieder auf. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Türe und als sie öffnete erschrak sie zuerst kurz. "Sirius? Aber wie bist du hier hoch gekommen?" fragte sie verwundert. "Ist doch egal, ich hab da meine Wege" antwortete er. "Aber wenn du erwischt wirst dann kriegst du Ärger" erwiderte Melody. "Ach was, ich habe bis jetzt schon so oft Ärger hier bekommen, dass das hier auch nicht viel schlimmer werden kann. Mir ist es wichtiger zu wissen wie es dir geht. Das was Malfoy gesagt hat, hat dich doch mehr getroffen als du zu geben willst oder?" sagte er.

"Irgendwie schon. Was ist wenn ich wirklich nicht gut genug für dich bin?" "Wer außer mir soll den bewerten ob meine Freundin gut genug für mich ist? Das kann doch gar keiner außer mir wissen. Du bist gut genug für mich und ich sag dir jetzt was, was ich bis jetzt noch keiner von meinen Freundinnen gesagt habe... Ich liebe dich Melody, vergiss das nicht, niemals egal was passiert." Das machte Melody kurz sprachlos aber schließlich machte sich doch ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht breit. "Weißt du was? Ich glaube es war genau das was ich jetzt hören musste. Ich liebe dich auch" antwortete sie und küsste ihn. "...Ach ja, und ich habe das auch noch niemandem vor dir gesagt" sagte sie und grinste. Anschließend verließen beide den Schlafsaal wieder weil sie den restlichen Tag noch für die Prüfungen lernen wollten...


	21. Chapter 21

Das restliche Schuljahr verging sehr schnell und die ersten Prüfungen standen früher an als es sich die Schüler gewünscht hatten. Lily und Melody hatten ihre erste Prüfung in Muggelkunde und anschließend folgten dann noch Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde, Geschichte der Zauberei, Astronomie, Zaubertränke, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Marlene und Alice wurden zusätzlich noch in Alte Runen und Arithmantik geprüft. Die Ergebnisse der Prüfungen waren sehr wichtig für die UTZ-Prüfungen im Abschlussjahrgang. Die Noten die in den Prüfungen vergeben wurden zählten als Vornote für die allerletzten Prüfungen im siebten Jahrgang die wiederum wichtig waren für die berufliche Zukunft der Schüler.

Dementsprechend war die Stimmung im Schloss. Andauernd brachen irgendwelche Schüler zusammen weil für sie der Druck zu hoch war. Einige Freundschaften drohten zu zerbrechen weil durch den Schlafmangel aufgrund des vielen Lernens die Nerven der Schüler extrem angespannt waren. Auch Marlene und Alice hatten einen furchtbaren Streit kurz vor der Prüfung in Alte Runen weil Marlene ihre Silbentabelle für dieses Fach nicht mehr finden konnte und den Verdacht hatte das Alice sie verlegt hatte. Die beiden sprachen nach ihrem Streit tagelang nicht mehr miteinander und beide heulten sich darüber bei Lily und Melody aus. "Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie sie mir so was unterstellen kann" sagte Alice als sie zusammen mit Melody am Seeufer saß. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es nicht so gemeint hat. Das sind die Nerven die sich bei ihr zeigen und ich bin mir sicher das ihr euch bald wieder vertragen werdet" erwiderte Melody.

"Das versteh ich ja, aber sie muss doch wissen das ich niemals ihre Schulsachen verlegen würde" antwortete Alice. Währenddessen saßen auch Marlene und Lily zusammen. "Kannst du dir das vorstellen das sie einfach so meine Tabelle irgendwo vergisst und anschließend nicht mehr weiß wo das war?" fragte Marlene. "Nein Marlene, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ich glaube nicht das sie so was mit Absicht machen würde ihr beide seit schon so lange befreundet willst du dich nicht wieder mit ihr vertragen?" "Ich werde mich erst mit ihr vertragen wenn meine Tabelle wieder aufgetaucht ist und ich weiß dass sie wirklich nichts damit zu tun hat" erwiderte Marlene.

Daraufhin verdrehte Lily die Augen und lernte weiter für ihre nächste Prüfung. Der Streit zwischen den beiden wollte einfach nicht aufhören. Das Wochenende vor der Alte Runen Prüfung ignorierten sie sich komplett. Sogar Frank machte sich so langsam Sorgen weil seine Freundin die ganze Zeit so bedrückt war. "Hast du denn wirklich keine Ahnung wo diese Tabelle sein kann?" fragte er sie als er zusammen mit ihr über das Gelände spazierte. "Nein, ich weiß es echt nicht. Ich bin mir sicher das ich sie ihr wieder zurück gegeben habe. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sie selber verlegt und will es nur nicht zugeben du kennst sie ja" erwiderte Alice. "Aber ihr vertragt euch doch wieder oder?" "Ich weiß es nicht Frank. Ich will mich ja mit ihr vertragen aber sie redet einfach nicht mit mir. Immer wenn ich mit ihr sprechen will steht sie auf und geht weg. Sie würde mich sogar dafür verantwortlich machen wenn sie durch die Prüfung fällt" erwiderte Alice

"Ach was, sei nicht albern. Du bist seit dem 1. Schuljahr mit ihr befreundet so was würde sie nicht machen" antwortete Frank. "Ich wäre froh wenn sie so denkt wie du" murmelte Alice. Das Wochenende verging schneller als es den Schülern lieb war und am Sonntagabend versuchten die meisten noch verzweifelt all das zu lernen was sie das ganze Jahr über schon nicht verstanden hatten. Auch Marlene blätterte ihre Unterlagen noch einmal durch und plötzlich flatterte ein Blatt Pergament zu Boden was sie schon verzweifelt gesucht hatte. Es war ihre Alte Runen Tabelle. Sie lag zwischen ihren Mitschriften für Zaubertränke und Verwandlung. Schlagartig bekam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen weil sie die ganze Zeit Alice verdächtigt hatte die Tabelle verloren zu haben. Lily die neben ihr gesessen hatte fiel auf, dass sie kreidebleich geworden war.

"Was ist denn los Marlene?" "Das glaub ich jetzt nicht, ich hab meine Tabelle wieder gefunden" antwortete sie. "Wirklich wo war sie denn?" fragte Lily. "Das ist ja das blöde, sie lag wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit hier zwischen meinen anderen Unterlagen und ich habe Alice verdächtigt sie verloren zu haben." "Na siehst du, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es Alice nicht ähnlich sieht so was zu verlieren. Ich denke mal du musst dich jetzt bei ihr entschuldigen" erwiderte Lily. "Ja, da hast du wohl recht. Wo ist sie denn?" fragte Marlene und sah sich um. "Ich hab sie eben mit Frank gesehen ich glaube das war in der Bibliothek" antwortete Lily. Sofort lief Marlene zur Bibliothek und suchte nach ihrer Freundin.

Nach einer Weile fand sie Alice und Frank hinter einem der großen Regale. Es sah so aus als ob sie lernen würden aber Alice starrte nur auf das Buch vor ihr ohne zu lesen. Marlene ging zu den beiden und tippte Alice gegen die Schulter. Diese drehte sich um, um zu sehen wer da was von ihr wollte. "Hey, Alice... kann ich mal mit dir reden?" fragte sie leise. Alice wechselte einen Blick mit Frank aber der sah sie nur aufmunternd an und lächelte. "Ok, ich wollte eigentlich auch noch mal mit dir reden" erwiderte Alice und die beiden verließen die Bibliothek. Als sie draußen auf dem Korridor waren holte Marlene noch einmal kurz Luft.

"Alice es tut mir so leid. Ich habe eben meine Tabelle wieder gefunden. Kannst du mir noch mal verzeihen das ich dich verdächtigt habe?" Aber Alice antwortete nicht sofort und deswegen redete Marlene weiter. "Ich kann mir denken das du das du jetzt sauer auf mich bist aber wir sind jetzt schon so lange befreundet und es tut mir wirklich unendlich leid." "Du müsstest eigentlich wissen das ich dir nicht lange böse sein kann, es hat mich halt einfach sehr verletzt das du mich sofort verdächtigt hast und nicht zuerst noch einmal richtig danach gesucht hast. Ich weiß dass das wahrscheinlich wegen dem Prüfungsstress so passiert ist aber das war trotzdem unfair von dir" erwiderte Alice. "Ich weiß und es wird auch nicht wieder vorkommen, versprochen." "Na gut ich verzeihe dir. Ich habe es so vermisst mit dir zusammen für die Prüfungen zu lernen. Eben konnte ich mich gar nicht auf das konzentrieren was ich gelesen habe" antwortete Alice.

Daraufhin fiel Marlene ihrer Freundin um den Hals. "Danke Alice ich verspreche dir das so was nicht mehr vorkommt" erwiderte Marlene. Die Prüfung am Montag verlief gut und zwei Tage später wurden endlich die allerletzten praktischen Prüfungen abgenommen. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch auf die Ergebnisse warten und das war für die meisten das Schlimmste an der ganzen Prüfungszeit. Das Schuljahr neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu und das letzte große Abendessen des Schuljahres in dem der Hauspokal vergeben wurde und die Sechstklässler ihre Prüfungsergebnisse erfuhren begann für Melody und ihre Freunde viel zu schnell. Bevor das Essen serviert wurde, hielt Professor Dumbledore wie üblich die Abschlussrede.

 **"Ein weiteres Jahr geht mit diesem Abend zu Ende. Ich hoffe ihr habt die Lernerfolge erzielt, auf die ihr das ganze Jahr über hin gearbeitet habt. Einige von euch haben ganz neue Fähigkeiten entdeckt, von denen sie nicht wussten dass sie existieren. Es gab aber leider auch einige unschöne Angelegenheiten die uns dieses Jahr verfolgt haben. Ich sage euch bekanntlich nichts Neues wenn ich euch erneut vor den Gefahren da draußen warne. Besonders den muggelgeborenen Schülern dieser Schule möchte ich noch einmal sagen, dass sie nicht weniger Wert sind als reinblütige Zauberer und Hexen. Wir haben nicht das Recht diese Schüler auszugrenzen, sie verdienen die gleiche Chance ihre magischen Kräfte zu entdecken und sie zu trainieren wie alle anderen magischen Lebewesen auch. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dieses Thema bei meiner Abschlussrede ansprechen muss, ich hatte mir weitaus fröhlichere und unbeschwertere Themen überlegt, aber ich sehe mich dazu gezwungen euch noch einmal dazu zu ermahnen zusammen zu halten. Wenn wir untereinander anfangen zu streiten, dann werden wir angreifbarer. Haltet zusammen und vergesst die Rivalitäten die unter einigen Häusern dieser Schule herrschen. So und jetzt möchte ich euch nicht mehr vom Essen abhalten, anschließend rate ich euch rechtzeitig ins Bett zu gehen weil der Hogwartsexpress morgen wie immer früh abfahren wird. Das gesamte Lehrerkollegium und ich wünschen euch allen schöne und erholsame Ferien."**

Nachdem die Rede des Schulleiters geendet hatte brandete an den Tischen Applaus auf. Nach dem Fest gingen alle früh in ihre Schlafsäle um ihre restlichen Sachen zu packen. Als Melody dann schließlich doch etwas später zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen ins Bett ging dachte sie noch einmal über das letze Jahr nach.

 _"Ich kann es nicht glauben, aber in einigen Wochen werde ich hier mein Abschlussjahr beginnen... Das ist schon Wahnsinn wenn man bedenkt das ich vor einem Jahr noch überhaupt keine Ahnung von Magie hatte. Ich bin so froh das ich gute Freunde gefunden habe die mir geholfen haben meine Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Ich bin echt gespannt was nächstes Jahr auf mich zukommen wird aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir zusammen alle Probleme die uns begegnen werden lösen können."_

Nach einer kurzen Nacht machten sich dann alle Schüler auf den Weg zum Hogwartsexpress. Während der Fahrt wurden die Pläne für die Ferien und für das nächste Jahr besprochen. Viel zu schnell kamen sie in London an und verabschiedeten sich von einander. Es würde nicht lange dauern bis sie sich alle wiedersehen würden und Sirius hatte Melody versprochen die letzten drei Wochen der Sommerferien mit ihr zusammen zu verbringen.

 _"Endlich bin ich in dem Leben angekommen, dass ich mir schon immer gewünscht habe"_ dachte sie als sie mit ihrem Vater zusammen zu ihrer Familie nachhause fuhr.


	22. Bonus 1

Melody und ihre Freunde ahnten vor ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts nicht, was für schlimme Zeiten auf sie warteten. Die Angriffe der Todesser nahmen zu und in der letzten heftigen Schlacht kurz vor ihrem Schulabschluss verlor Melody ihre Halskette. So sehr sie auch alle danach suchten sie war einfach verschwunden. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt nahmen die Visionen von Melenia und ihren anderen Vorfahrinnen immer weiter ab. Nach ihrem Abschluss mussten sich die Freunde oft vor Angriffen verstecken aber trotzdem gelang es Lily und James, Alice und Frank und Melody und Sirius ohne große Zwischenfälle zu heiraten.

Wenig später traten sie alle dem Orden des Phönix bei den Dumbledore gegründet hatte. Aber es wurde alles nur noch schlimmer. Es geschah keine zwei Wochen nachdem sie dem Orden beigetreten waren als Marlene und ihre Familie angegriffen wurden. Ihre gesamte Familie wurde bei dem Angriff ausgelöscht. Lily, Alice und Melody machten sich wochenlang Vorwürfe weil sie nicht helfen konnten. Anschließend beruhigte sich die Lage für eine Weile. Einige Monate später bemerkte Melody das sie schwanger war und nur zwei Monate danach stellten Lily und Alice das selbe fest. Zum Glück verliefen alle drei Schwangerschaften problemlos. Melody war in dieser Zeit oft bei ihren Eltern zu Hause während Sirius Aufträge für den Orden erledigte. Einige Monate vor der Geburt von Lily's und James' Sohn bekam Dumbledore den Hinweis, dass der dunkle Lord hinter ihnen her sein könnte weil es eine Prophezeiung gab die besagte, dass die Geburt des Auserwählten der die Macht besitzen würde den dunklen Lord zu besiegen kurz bevor stand.

Deswegen versteckte er die beiden schließlich in Godric's Hollow. Melody und Sirius zogen bald in ihre Nähe und Melody verbrachte von da an viel Zeit bei Lily zu Hause. "Hättest du gedacht, dass sich dein Wunsch danach hier zu leben auf diese Weise erfüllen würde?" fragte sie ihre Freundin eines Abends. "Nein, ich wollte mich niemals vor irgendjemandem verstecken. Es ist so grausam mit zu bekommen wie Menschen um einen herum sterben und man kann einfach nichts tun um ihnen zu helfen weil man das Versteck nicht verlassen darf. Ich würde so gerne zusammen mit James auf Missionen für den Orden gehen aber das geht ja in dem Zustand schlecht" antwortete sie und strich sich über ihren Bauch. "Das versteh ich nur zu gut" erwiderte Melody bei der die Geburt bereits in ein paar Tagen anstand. Am 10.05.1980 kam ihre Tochter Marley auf die Welt.

Zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit hatte Melody das Gefühl der Unbeschwertheit und des Glücks wieder gefunden und genoss die Zeit mit ihrer Tochter. Sirius hatte die Geburt auch verändert, er arbeitete jetzt noch verbissener um seine kleine Familie schützen zu können. James wurde natürlich der Patenonkel und als Patentante wurde schließlich Alice ausgewählt. Die Söhne von den Familien Potter und Longbottom wurden mit nur einem Tag Unterschied zwei Monate nach Marley geboren. Sie hießen Harry James Potter und Neville Longbottom. Auch Frank und Alice Longbottom mussten sich nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes verstecken, weil die Gefahr bestand das auch ihr Sohn der Auserwählte sein könnte. Ein Angriff auf die beiden an dem auch Sirius' Cousine Bellatrix beteiligt war konnte im letzten Augenblick verhindert werden. Frank und Alice beschlossen daraufhin in ein weiter entfernteres Versteck zu ziehen und der Kontakt zu ihren Freunden verringerte sich dadurch.

Im folgenden Jahr lieferte sich der Orden immer wieder Kämpfe mit den Todessern. Für Lily und James wurde es immer gefährlicher und sie entkamen nur knapp mehreren Angriffen. An Halloween 1981 kam es jedoch zu einer dramatischen Wende. Melody hatte ihre Tochter gerade ins Bett gebracht und ging wieder zu ihrem Mann in das kleine Wohnzimmer. Sirius war schon seit Tagen unruhig und an diesem Tag war es besonders schlimm. "Was ist nur los mit dir? Du rennst die ganze Zeit durchs Haus und sagst kein Wort" fragte sie. "Ich weiß es auch nicht. Da ist so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl... Hör zu ich geh kurz nachsehen ob bei Lily und James alles in Ordnung ist, vielleicht geht es mir dann besser." "Was? Nein geh nicht! Dumbledore hat uns davor gewarnt zu oft zu ihrem Versteck zu gehen schon vergessen? Was ist wenn dir einer folgt?" erwiderte sie. "Mach dir keine Sorgen es wird nicht lange dauern. Es ist nur... ich muss einfach hingehen Melody versteh das doch."

"Gut aber wenn alles in Ordnung ist, kommst du sofort zurück ja?" "Natürlich, ich lasse euch beide nicht zu lange alleine versprochen" antwortete Sirius. Als sich Sirius schließlich auf den Weg machte, überfiel auch Melody plötzlich ein schlechtes Gefühl. Sie bekam wahnsinnige Angst das vielleicht doch etwas passiert sein könnte. Die Zeit verging und Sirius kam einfach nicht wieder. Sie wollte ihn schon suchen gehen aber in diesem Moment kam er doch völlig verstört in das Haus geplatzt. "Da bist du ja endlich, wie geht es Lily und James?" fragte sie. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zum Sofa damit sie sich hinsetzen konnte.

"Sirius du machst mir Angst. Was ist los?" fragte sie erneut. "...Sie sind tot, James und Lily sind beide tot. Harry hat überlebt und Hagrid kümmert sich gerade um ihn. Aber es sind Leute vom Ministerium hinter mir her" sagte er. "Nein... das kann nicht sein. Sie können nicht tot sein. Sirius hör auf darüber Witze zu machen UNSERE BEIDEN BESTEN FREUNDE SIND NICHT TOT!" schrie Melody verzweifelt und im nächsten Moment fing sie fürchterlich an zu weinen. "Ich kann verstehen wie du dich fühlst, ich würde es auch nicht glauben wenn ich es nicht selber gesehen hätte" antwortete Sirius und versuchte sie zu trösten. "Warum sind diese Leute vom Ministerium hinter dir her?" fragte sie.

Aber er konnte ihre Frage nicht beantworten weil es in diesem Moment laut an der Türe klopfte. "Verdammt, das sind sie. Melody, schnapp dir Marley und flieh zu deinen Eltern. Ich sorge dafür das sie euch beiden nichts tun werden" sagte er und schob seine Frau vor sich her zum Zimmer ihrer Tochter. "Aber ich will nicht gehen! Ich will bei dir bleiben!" protestierte sie. "Sei nicht albern und flieh. Euch wird nichts passieren. Ich habe Dumbledore bereits benachrichtigt er kümmert sich darum das ihr beiden in Ruhe leben könnt." Im Kinderzimmer nahm er seine Tochter zum letzten Mal auf den Arm und betrachtete sie kurz. Sie war schon jetzt ein Ebenbild von ihm. Sie hatte genau wie er schwarze Haare und die grauen Augen hatte sie auch von ihm geerbt. Er gab ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn und übergab sie an Melody.

"Vergiss nicht das ich dich und Marley liebe ok? Das darfst du nicht vergessen egal was passiert." Melody nickte und weitere Tränen liefen ihr dabei übers Gesicht. Er küsste seine Frau zum letzten Mal und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Türe. Einige Gesprächsfetzen bekam Melody noch mit bevor sie ihre Tochter an sich drückte und zu ihren Eltern apparierte. Die nächsten Jahre würden nicht einfach werden, dessen war sie sich bewusst. Ihre Eltern hörten sich fassungslos an was passiert war. Auch sie konnten nicht glauben, das Sirius seinen besten Freund und dessen Familie an Voldemort verraten haben sollte. Melodys Mutter kümmerte sich um ihre Enkelin und gab ihr was zu essen während Melody sich mit ihrem Vater unterhielt.

"Die haben ihn einfach mitgenommen Dad. Er konnte Marley und mich gerade noch wegschicken und mir versprechen, dass uns nichts passieren wird. Aber das ist ja noch nicht schlimm genug. Er ist der Pate von Harry und wir konnten ihn nicht mehr zu uns holen. Hagrid kümmert sich um ihn und bringt ihn in Sicherheit" sagte sie. "Mach dir keine Sorgen um den kleinen Harry. Wenn Hagrid ihn beschützt und in Sicherheit bringt, dann steckt garantiert Dumbledore dahinter. Glaub mir, da wo der Junge jetzt hinkommt ist er von allen Orten am sichersten aufgehoben" erwiderte ihr Vater. "Aber ich kann mich doch auch um ihn kümmern. Lily war meine beste Freundin" sagte Melody. "Ja das stimmt schon aber Dumbledore wird sich was dabei gedacht haben. Ich bin mir sicher das du ihn bald wiedersiehst. Spätestens wenn er und Marley die Einladung nach Hogwarts bekommen." "Aber das sind noch zehn Jahre!" rief sie. "Ja und diese Jahre solltest du nutzen um zur Ruhe zu kommen. Du musst jetzt noch mehr als sonst für Marley da sein. Immerhin hat sie heute auf unbestimmte Zeit ihren Vater verloren" sagte ihr Vater

An diesem Abend weinte sie sich in den Schlaf. Es würden harte elf Jahre werden aber die Geduld diese Zeit zu überstehen würde sie aufbringen egal was kommen sollte. Da war sie sich sicher...


	23. Bonus 2

Nach einigen Tagen kam Dumbledore zu Besuch. Melody bombardierte ihn sofort mit Fragen. "Professor was ist mit Sirius? Ist er immer noch im Ministerium?" "Nein Melody. Ich bin gekommen um dir mitzuteilen, dass dein Mann jetzt in Askaban sitzt." "Warum denn das? Er hat doch nichts getan" erwiderte sie verzweifelt. "Es macht aber alles einen ganz anderen Eindruck. Sirius war der Geheimniswahrer von James und Lily. Verstehst du? Nur er konnte das Versteck verraten. Es gibt nur noch eine andere Möglichkeit, aber die ist noch sehr ungewiss. Ich muss darüber erst noch einige Informationen in Erfahrung bringen" sagte Dumbledore. "Was meinen Sie damit? Ich versteh langsam gar nichts mehr" antwortete Melody. "Das ist verständlich. Ich nehme an du hast noch nicht gehört was mit Peter Pettigrew passiert ist?" "Nein hab ich nicht. Wieso was ist mit ihm? Wir haben ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und wenn wir ihn getroffen haben, war er irgendwie merkwürdig."

"Das habe ich mir gedacht. Peter ist nämlich auch tot. Man hat nur einen Finger von ihm gefunden mehr nicht und dein Mann wird auch dafür verantwortlich gemacht. Es tut mir leid aber mehr kann ich dir erst mal nicht sagen. Aber gib die Hoffnung deinen Mann irgendwann wieder zu sehen nicht auf. Ich muss jetzt gehen, oh und wenn deine Tochter die Einladung nach Hogwarts bekommt werden wir den Nachnamen Graham für sie benutzen. Es braucht zunächst niemand zu wissen, dass sie eigentlich Marley Black heißt einverstanden?" sagte Dumbledore. "Ja, ist gut Professor, ich denke Sie werden schon wissen warum das besser für sie ist" erwiderte Melody. Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Jetzt sollte Sirius auch noch für den Tod von Peter verantwortlich sein.

Das hörte sich alles nicht nach dem Sirius an den sie geheiratet hatte und der so ein liebevoller Vater für Marley war. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht so sehr in ihm getäuscht haben. Einige Jahre vergingen und Marley entwickelte sich gut. Sie spielte oft mit Sophie aber als die den Brief von Hogwarts erhielt wurde Marley misstrauisch. "Mummy warum muss Sophie auf eine Schule gehen die so weit weg ist?" fragte sie. "Sophie geht auf diese Schule weil sie etwas Besonderes ist. Deswegen kann sie nicht mehr zu einer normalen Schule gehen" erklärte Melody. "Aber was ist das für eine Schule kann ich da auch hingehen?"

Daraufhin lächelte ihre Mutter und nahm sie in den Arm. "Bestimmt meine Kleine. Du musst dich aber noch ein paar Jahre gedulden. Du bist noch keine 11 Jahre alt." "Hm, na gut. Du Mummy ich muss dir unbedingt was zeigen, sieh nur was ich kann" sagte Marley und plötzlich schwebte sie einige Zentimeter über dem Boden. "Ist das nicht toll?" Ihre Mutter sah sie überrumpelt an. "Ja mein Schatz das ist toll. Hast du das noch anderen gezeigt?" "Nein warum?" fragte Marley. "Gut, du darfst es auch keinem anderen zeigen ok? Das muss unser Geheimnis bleiben" erwiderte Melody. "Aber warum? Darf ich es auch Oma und Opa nicht zeigen?" "Wenn du es ihnen zeigst, dann ist es in Ordnung die beiden wissen Bescheid aber du darfst es sonst niemandem zeigen. Auch nicht deinen Freundinnen aus der Schule oder den Lehrern. Versprich mir das Marley" antwortete Melody ernst.

"Ist schon gut Mummy ich werde nichts verraten. Aber warum kann ich denn schweben?" "Gut, es sieht so aus als ob ich es dir jetzt sagen muss. Du bist eine Hexe genau wie ich, dein Großvater, Sophie und deine Urgroßeltern." "Wow das ist ja cool. Aber ich dachte das gibt es nur in den Märchen die du mir vorliest" sagte Marley. "Nein, es gibt eine ganze magische Welt die neben dieser Welt existiert. Aber das ist alles ein großes Geheimnis deswegen weiß niemand das es Zauberer und Hexen wirklich gibt" erwiderte Melody. "War mein Daddy auch ein Zauberer?" "Ja und sogar ein sehr guter. Er hat immer gegen das Böse gekämpft zusammen mit seinen Freunden." "Und werde ich ihn irgendwann kennenlernen?" fragte Marley. "Das kann ich dir jetzt noch nicht sagen." "Aber warum denn nicht? Ist er krank oder warum darf ich ihn nicht sehen?"

"Es tut mir wirklich leid Kleines aber ich kann dir zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr über deinen Daddy erzählen. Dafür bist du noch zu jung aber eines Tages wird sich alles aufklären, dass verspreche ich dir" erwiderte Melody. Es vergingen erneut einige Jahre und als Marley ihren elften Geburtstag hatte, kam auch die Einladung nach Hogwarts. Natürlich waren die letzten Wochen bis zum 01. September sehr aufregend für Marley. Ihre Mutter nahm sie zum ersten Mal mit in die Winkelgasse um für sie die Schulmaterialien zu kaufen.

Melody konnte ihre Tochter kaum im Zaum halten. "Mum, sieh mal da kann man Tiere kaufen... und dahinten ist ein Eiscafé und sieh mal dahinten...!" "Marley beruhige dich! Wir gehen schon überall hin keine Sorge" sagte Melody und lächelte weil sie genau geahnt hatte wie ihre Tochter auf diese Welt reagieren würde. Die beiden kauften schließlich die Schulumhänge, den Zauberstab und die Schulbücher die im ersten Jahr benötigt wurden. Anschließend kauften sie noch eine Eule für Marley und machten sich gegen Abend wieder auf den Weg nach Hause. Für Marley konnte die Zeit nicht schnell genug vergehen und endlich war der Tag der Abreise nach Hogwarts gekommen. "MUM BEEIL DICH ICH VERPASSE DEN ZUG!" rief Marley früh morgens durch das ganze Haus.

"Nein keine Panik, der fährt noch nicht" antwortete ihre Mutter und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. "Ich frage mich, ob ich irgendwas über Daddy rausfinden kann immerhin seid ihr ja auch auf die Schule gegangen" sagte Marley. "Oh nein das tust du nicht! Such nicht nach ihm vor allem nicht in der Schule verstanden?" "Aber Mum ich möchte ihn irgendwann einmal kennen lernen. Du erzählst nie was über ihn. Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal seinen Namen." "So leid es mir tut, aber das ist auch erst mal gut so. Sei nicht so ungeduldig du wirst schon irgendwann die Antworten auf deine Fragen finden" antwortete Melody.

"Vermisst du ihn den gar nicht?" "Doch... mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Aber es sind schreckliche Dinge passiert kurz nach deiner Geburt. So und jetzt müssen wir wirklich los weil sonst ist der Zug gleich doch weg" sagte Melody und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg nach Kings Cross. Am Bahnhof fiel den beiden ein kleiner schmächtiger Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und Brille mit runden Gläsern auf der verunsichert einer Familie mit roten Haaren folgte. "Du meine Güte, James..." murmelte Melody. "Was sagst du da Mum?" "Ähm... gar nichts, ich hab nichts gesagt das musst du dir eingebildet haben" antwortete sie schnell.

 _Das war knapp. Ich muss vorsichtiger sein, sonst merkt Marley was. Aber wenn das wirklich Harry ist, dann sieht er seinem Vater zum verwechseln ähnlich_ dachte sie.

Inzwischen waren sie bei der Absperrung zu den Gleisen 9 und 10 angekommen und Melody erklärte ihrer Tochter wie sie zum Gleis 9 3/4 kommen würde. Hinter der Absperrung hielt Melody wieder Ausschau nach Harry und sah wie er zusammen mit einem Jungen aus der Familie mit den roten Haaren den Zug betrat. Auch Marley stieg nach einer letzten Umarmung von ihrer Mutter in den Zug.

"Mum schreibst du mir?" fragte Marley leicht verunsichert. "Na klar mein Schatz, wenn du willst sogar jeden Tag" erwiderte Melody. "Ähm, nein zweimal die Woche reicht auch sonst glauben die anderen noch das ich Heimweh oder so was habe" sagte Marley woraufhin ihre Mutter lachen musste. "Weißt du was, du musst gar nicht nach deinem Vater suchen, du hast mehr von ihm als du denkst. Wenn er an deiner Stelle gewesen wäre, dann hätte er auch so eine Antwort gegeben."

Als dann schließlich der letzte Warnpfiff ertönte trat Melody vom Zug zurück und winkte zusammen mit den anderen Eltern den Kindern hinterher bis der Hogwartsexpress in eine Kurve fuhr und verschwand. Im Verlauf des Jahres schrieb sie ihrer Tochter viele Briefe und erfuhr dadurch auch, dass Marley sich mit Harry angefreundet hatte. Außerdem hatte sie eine gute Freundin in Hermine Granger gefunden und auch mit Ron Weasley freundete sie sich an. Die vier hatten sogar ihr erstes Abenteuer erlebt und den Stein der Weisen gerettet.

Wie sich später herausstellte hatte Voldemort den Körper eines Lehrers genutzt umso am Leben zu bleiben aber Harry hatte es irgendwie geschafft ihn zu verjagen. Er hatte auch viel über seine Eltern gelernt. Er wusste zum Beispiel das sein Vater Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor war. Marley hatte ihr auch geschrieben, dass Harry genau wie sein Vater der Sucher der Mannschaft geworden war und Melody wusste, dass James sehr stolz auf seinen Sohn gewesen wäre. Sie freute sich, dass ihre Tochter gute Freunde gefunden hatte aber gleichzeitig vermisste sie auch ihre Freunde und vor allem Sirius. Das Jahr verging schnell und Marley erzählte ihrer Mutter begeistert, dass Gryffindor den Hauspokal gewonnen hatte. Am Ende des Schuljahres hatte sie sich außerdem mit den Zwillingsbrüdern von Ron angefreundet, die ins dritte Schuljahr gingen. Es beruhigte Melody das sich Marley so gut in der magischen Welt zurecht fand und erwartete mit Spannung das zweite Schuljahr ihrer Tochter...


	24. Bonus 3

Im zweiten Schuljahr entwickelten sich Marleys telekinetischen Kräfte die sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte schnell weiter. Aber es gab auch neue Gefahren in Hogwarts. Immer wieder wurden Schüler versteinert aufgefunden. Marley schrieb ihrer Mutter einen Brief der sie sehr beunruhigte.

 **Hallo Mum,  
**

 **hier geht es zur Zeit drunter und drüber. Es werden hier Schüler versteinert und Harry erzählt andauernd das er komische Stimmen hört. Aber außer ihm hört sie niemand. Außerdem glaubt fast die ganze Schule das er der Erbe von Slytherin ist. Draco Malfoy hat das Gerücht verbreitet und alle reden jetzt über ihn. Hermine hatte die Idee Malfoy noch weiter auszuhorchen weil er vielleicht mehr über den Erben von Slytherin weiß als er erzählt. Ich arbeite gerade mit ihr zusammen an einem Zauber der uns dabei helfen kann, aber mehr darf ich dir darüber nicht sagen. Gestern stand an einer Wand das die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurde und die Lehrer machen sich alle große Sorgen um die muggelgeborenen Schüler. Es heißt sogar das vor 50 Jahren eine Schülerin von dem Monster das in der Kammer leben soll getötet wurde. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Meine Kräfte werden immer stärker. Ich muss dir allerdings noch ein Geheimnis verraten. Manchmal habe ich so ein Gefühl das mir irgendjemand versucht etwas mitzuteilen. Ich träume immer wieder den selben Traum. Darin kommt ein Wesen vor, ich denke es ist eine Hexe aber ich kann sie immer nur sehr verschwommen sehen. Sie zeigt sich auch immer nur sehr kurz und verschwindet sofort wieder aber sie hat irgendwas Vertrautes an sich. Du darfst mich aber nicht für verrückt halten... Ach ja Harry hat kürzlich eine Nacht auf der Krankenstation verbracht. Er hat sich beim Quidditch den Arm gebrochen und unser Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Professor Lockhart hat versucht den Bruch zu heilen. Danach hatte Harry gar keine Knochen mehr im Arm und Madam Pomfrey musste sie nachwachsen lassen. Ich glaube das war sehr schmerzhaft. Lockhart ist total komisch, alle Mädchen stehen auf ihn aber ein guter Lehrer ist er nicht. Ich muss jetzt leider Schluss machen Mum. Ich halte dich weiter auf dem Laufenden wegen dieser Kammer des Schreckens. Bestell Oma und Opa bitte viele Grüße von mir ja? Ich vermisse dich. Bis bald.  
**

 **Deine Marley**

Der Brief machte Melody nachdenklich und sie fing an über die Ereignisse an ihrer ehemaligen Schule nachzudenken. Die Angst um ihre Tochter hatte zur Folge das sie ihren Mann noch mehr als sonst vermisste und sie versank in Gedanken.

 _Warum kannst du jetzt nicht hier sein? Es macht mir richtig Angst was Marley über diese Kammer geschrieben hat und das Harry an allem schuld sein soll. Wenn du wüsstest was in der Schule passiert würdest du deine Tochter bestimmt beschützen. Es ist schon verrückt aber von Jahr zu Jahr sieht sie dir ähnlicher. Sie ist schon fasst die weibliche Ausgabe von dir. Ihre Haare werden immer länger, sie reichen schon bis zur Hüfte und ihre Augen haben immer öfter den gleichen Ausdruck wie deine. Die meiste Zeit freundlich aber wenn sie etwas ungerecht findet können sie vor Wut blitzen. Manchmal denke ich, dass sie von mir nur die telekinetischen Kräfte geerbt hat und den Rest von dir... Ich wünschte ich könnte dir all das von Angesicht zu Angesicht sagen aber es geht ja leider nicht. Aber vielleicht denkst du ja genau so oft an mich und Marley wie ich an_

 _dich._

Nach einiger Zeit riss sie sich dann schweren Herzens aus ihren Gedanken. Für das restliche Schuljahr bekam Melody keine Briefe mehr von ihrer Tochter weil sie genau wie Hermine versteinert wurde. In den Sommerferien vor dem dritten Schuljahr machten plötzlich Gerüchte die Runde, dass jemand aus Askaban ausgebrochen war. Melody beschlich ein komisches Gefühl und als sie schließlich den Tagespropheten las wurde ihr abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Das kann doch nicht sein. Wie hat er das geschafft? fragte sie sich als sie auf das Fahndungsfoto von Sirius starrte. Auch Marley bekam mit das mit ihrer Mutter etwas nicht stimmte. "Mum was ist los?" fragte sie und sah auf die Zeitung in der Hand ihrer Mutter. "Kennst du den etwa? Wer ist das?" "Das ist Sirius Black..." "Sirius Black? Den Namen habe ich noch nie gehört. Ist er gefährlich oder warum suchen sie nach ihm?" "Mach dir keine Sorgen es wird sich bestimmt alles aufklären" antwortete ihre Mutter. "Aber du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Ist er gefährlich?"

"Marley das reicht jetzt! Hör auf Fragen über Sirius Black zu stellen musst du nicht noch packen? Du wolltest dich doch mit Harry, Ron und Hermine in der Winkelgasse treffen also los pack deine Sachen." "Ok ist ja schon gut. Ach übrigens weißt du schon, dass Harry seine Tante aufgeblasen hat?" "Nein das wusste ich nicht. Woher weißt du es denn?" fragte Melody. "Er hat mir geschrieben aber ich soll es eigentlich nicht weitersagen." "Ach so ich versteh schon, keine Sorge ich sag zu keinem was" antwortete Melody. "Hast du denn jetzt wieder bessere Laune?" fragte Marley. "Ja, du hast es geschafft mich ein wenig abzulenken, danke mein Schatz" erwiderte Melody. Marley freute sich darüber ihre Mutter endlich aus ihren Grübeleien geholt zu haben und holte bevor sie sich auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse machten noch den Käfig mit ihrer Eule Tony aus ihrem Zimmer.

Sie freute sich schon auf das Wiedersehen mit den Weasleys, Hermine und Harry. Aber auch in der Winkelgasse hing überall das Foto von Sirius Black und immer wenn Marley es sah, bekam sie so ein Gefühl das sie ihn eigentlich kannte. Vielleicht war er ja gar nicht so gefährlich wie alle immer erzählten. Aber schon bald zweifelte sie an diesen Gedanken weil Mr. Weasley Harry warnte das Black wahrscheinlich hinter ihm her war. Er sagte ihm außerdem das er nicht nach Sirius Black suchen sollte aber Marley hatte das Gefühl, das sie genau das tun sollte um endlich Antworten auf einige ihrer Fragen zu bekommen. Viel zu schnell waren die Ferien wieder vorbei und die Freunde auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts. Schon einige Tage nach ihrer Ankunft bekam Melody den ersten Brief ihrer Tochter.

 **Hallo Mum,  
**

 **das dritte Jahr hat gut angefangen. Wir haben endlich einen guten Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er heißt Professor Lupin und alle sind von seinem Unterricht begeistert. Naja mit der Ausnahme von Professor Snape. Ich glaube er hasst ihn. So wie es jetzt aussieht wird das Jahr super. Mir tun nur Harry und die Zwillinge ein bisschen leid weil Oliver Wood dieses Jahr unbedingt den Quidditchpokal gewinnen will. Das Team trainiert jetzt schon fast jeden Abend bis es dunkel ist. Ich schreibe dir bald wieder, grüß wie immer Oma und Opa von mir. Bis bald.  
**

 **Deine Marley.**

 _Es sieht ganz so aus als ob sich Remus auch Sorgen um Harry macht. Aber es freut mich endlich nochmal was von ihm zu hören_ dachte sie nachdem sie den Brief gelesen hatte. Einige Tage später bekam sie eine weitere Nachricht aber sie war nicht von ihrer Tochter sondern von Remus.

 **Melody,  
**

 **wir haben lange nichts mehr von einander gehört nicht wahr? Ich habe deine Tochter kennengelernt und sie ist genau wie ihr Vater. Ich nehme an du weißt das es einen Ausbruch aus Askaban gab. Ich würde mich gerne mit dir persönlich unterhalten also warum kommst du nicht nach Hogsmeade? Ich kann mir vorstellen das du das Dorf vermisst hab ich recht? Wir können uns an einem Tag treffen wenn die Schüler von Hogwarts nicht ins Dorf gehen, dann sieht dich deine Tochter auch nicht. Ich hoffe du nimmst meine Einladung an.  
**

 **Alles Gute  
**

 **R.J. Lupin  
**

 **PS: Marleys telekinetische Kräfte sind schon jetzt fast so stark wie deine du kannst stolz auf sie sein.**

Diese Ablenkung kam Melody gerade recht und schon einige Wochen später saß sie in **den drei Besen** und wartete auf Remus. Wenig später sah sie endlich einen ihrer engsten Schulfreunde wieder. "Melody, wie geht es dir?" fragte Remus und setzte sich zu ihr. "Es geht so. Die letzten Jahre waren nicht leicht" antwortete sie. "Das kann ich verstehen, hast du vor Marley geheim gehalten wer ihr Vater ist?" "Ja, Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass das so am besten für sie wäre. Ich habe ihr deswegen auch ihren richtigen Nachnamen verschwiegen." "Ach so, ich verstehe. Aber dann wird es dich bestimmt interessieren, das Marley in letzter Zeit versucht hat in deiner Vergangenheit zu forschen. Sie weiß von Professor McGonnagall das du auch in Gryffindor warst als du noch zur Schule gegangen bist" erwiderte Remus. "Das hab ich befürchtet. Kannst du bitte dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht zu viel herausfindet? Zumindest nicht jetzt."

"Keine Sorge, Harry und sie wissen bis jetzt nur das ich mit Lily und James befreundet war als wir noch zu Schule gegangen sind von Sirius und dir wissen sie noch nichts. Aber Melody sag mal, du glaubst doch nicht das er Lily und James verraten hat oder?" fragte er leise. "Nein, das habe ich von Anfang an nicht geglaubt. Irgendwas ist merkwürdig an der Sache und er muss das gemerkt haben. Die Sache mit Peter ist auch komisch" antwortete sie. "Ja ich weiß, Harry sagte mir gestern erst das er ihn auf der Karte des Rumtreibers gesehen hat. Ich habe ihm die Karte erst mal weggenommen ich finde es zu gefährlich wenn er sie hat." "Da hast du recht. Aber wie kann das sein? Ich dachte Peter ist tot wie kann er dann auf der Karte zu sehen sein?"

"Weißt du, bis gestern habe sogar ich an Sirius gezweifelt. Aber als Harry mir gesagt hat, dass er Peter auf der Karte gesehen hat, wurden meine Zweifel komplett beseitigt. Er hat die beiden nicht verraten und er hat auch Peter nicht umgebracht. Ich glaube das war alles ein Hinterhalt und ich hoffe das er sich bald zeigt damit alles aufgeklärt werden kann" erwiderte Remus. "Ja ich hoffe das ihm die Gelegenheit gegeben wird zu erklären was wirklich passiert ist" sagte Melody. Die beiden unterhielten sich noch eine Weile bevor Remus wieder zurück zur Schule musste. "Ich hoffe wir können uns bald nochmal treffen. Mir fehlen nämlich meine Freunde" sagte Melody zum Schluss und umarmte Remus. "Ich kann dich verstehen und ich verspreche dir, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen" antwortete er. Melody besuchte im Laufe des Jahres noch mehrmals Hogsmeade und traf sich mit Remus. Manchmal waren auch Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonnagall dabei. Gegen Ende des Jahres spitzten sich die Ereignisse dann zu.

Dumbledore besuchte sie zu Hause und sagte ihr, dass Sirius sich gezeigt hatte und das er eine Möglichkeit wusste wie sie mit ihm reden konnte wenn sie ihn sofort begleitete. Natürlich ließ sich Melody das nicht entgehen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Harry und seine Freunde die Wahrheit herausgefunden hatten und das Peter Lily und James verraten hatte anstelle von Sirius. Harry und seine Freunde befanden sich im Krankenflügel weil Marley und Ron bei der Begegnung mit Pettigrew verletzt worden waren also brachte Dumbledore Melody dort hin. Das war eine große Überraschung für Marley. "Mum was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie. "Ich muss was Wichtiges erledigen und Dumbledore hat mich gerade zu Hause abgeholt. "Geht es um Sirius Black? Du brauchst mich nicht mehr anzulügen, ich weiß das er mein Vater ist, ich konnte mit ihm sprechen. Mum er ist unschuldig du musst ihm helfen. Er hat mir gesagt wie sehr er uns beide vermisst hat und jetzt soll er von den Dementoren geküsst werden. Du musst das verhindern" sagte ihre Tochter aufgeregt.

"Das ist der Grund warum ich Ihre Mutter hierher gebracht habe Miss Graham. Hermine weiß schon was zu tun ist du kannst mit ihr und Harry mitgehen" sagte Dumbledore dann an Melody gewandt. Und als der Professor das Krankenzimmer verlassen hatte zog Hermine eine Kette mit einem Zeitumkehrer unter ihrem Pullover hervor. Die drei machten einen Zeitsprung und sahen noch einmal was in der Nacht passiert war. Harry rette sich und Sirius sogar selber das Leben weil er sich zuvor mit seinem Vater verwechselt hatte. Der Patronus mit dem er sich und Sirius das Leben rettete hatte die Gestalt eines Hirsches und Melody konnte verstehen warum er gedacht hatte seinen Vater gesehen zu haben.

Melody überlies es schließlich Hermine und Harry Sirius aus seinem Gefängnis zu holen und erwartete sie im Hof. Als Sirius sie erkannte erstarrte er zuerst. "Sirius..." sagte Melody und die Schockstarre in der er sich befand löste sich auf. "Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er überrascht und umarmte sie. "Das verdanke ich Dumbledore. Endlich sehen wir uns wieder. Du glaubst nicht wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe" sagte sie und die Tränen fingen an ihr über das Gesicht zu laufen. Er wischte sie weg und umarmte sie anschließend weiter. "Doch das weiß ich. Mir ging es genauso. Ich glaube dieser Gedanke hat mich davon bewahrt verrückt zu werden. Ich wusste immer das ich dich und Marley eines Tages wiedersehen werde. Du hast ganze Arbeit geleistet, unsere Tochter ist ein wunderbares Mädchen geworden."

"Ich wünschte du hättest nicht so viel von ihrem bisherigen Leben verpasst" erwiderte sie. "Ich weiß... aber ich habe jetzt keine Zeit mehr ich muss erst mal fliehen Peter ist uns entwischt." "Ja das weiß ich, dann beeil dich, ich werde weiter auf dich warten" sagte sie und küsste ihn zum Abschied. Sirius verabschiedete sich anschließend von Hermine und Harry und flog mit dem Hippogreif Seidenschnabel davon. Zum ersten Mal nach Jahren hatte Melody das Gefühl das alles gut werden würde. Nach der abgeschlossenen Zeitreise verlies Melody das Schloss wieder und wartete bis ihre Tochter in den Sommerferien wieder nach Hause kam...


	25. Bonus 4

Marley hatte in den Ferien eine ganze Menge Fragen über ihren Vater. Zum Beispiel wie er und seine Mutter sich kennengelernt hatten und wie er so im Quidditch war. Melody beantwortete ihr geduldig alle ihre Fragen aber sie warnte sie auch, dass sie nicht verraten dürfte das Sirius Black ihr Vater ist weil er ja immer noch auf der Flucht war. "Ich frage mich was Dad gerade so macht. Wir haben ja schon lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört, ich hoffe es geht ihm gut" sagte sie. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, jetzt wo dein Dad wieder frei ist, wird er alles dafür tun nicht wieder festgenommen zu werden" antwortete ihre Mutter. Vor dem vierten Schuljahr fand die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft statt und Marley und ihre Freunde hatten durch Mr. Weasley Karten für das Ereignis bekommen.

Auch Melody hatte Glück und ergatterte eine der letzten Karten und konnte so ihre Tochter begleiten. Die Weltmeisterschaft versprach ein voller Erfolg zu werden bis es nachts zu einem Zwischenfall kam. Draußen herrschte schon eine ganze Weile lang Unruhe die sich plötzlich noch verstärkte. Melody und Mr. Weasley fanden das merkwürdig und wollten nachsehen was los war. Nach ein paar Minuten kamen sie wieder ins Zelt und sahen sich hektisch nach ihren Kindern um. "Kinder wir müssen sofort aufbrechen. Na los beeilt euch!" rief Mr. Weasley und scheuchte die Zwillinge aus ihren Betten. "Was ist denn los Dad?" fragte Ron verschlafen. "Da draußen sind Todesser. Wir müssen sofort hier weg. Lauft zum nächsten Portschlüssel und bleibt zusammen." Alle sprangen auf die Füße und rannten aus dem Zelt.

Marley wurde kurzzeitig von ihren Freunden getrennt und irrte eine Weile durch die panische Menge. Es war keine Spur von Harry und den anderen oder ihrer Mutter und Mr. Weasley zu sehen. Sie kämpfte sich weiter durch die Menge und wurde von allen Seiten angerempelt. Ein besonders großer Zauberer warf sie schließlich zu Boden und sie verlor durch den Aufprall ihren Zauberstab. Verzweifelt fing sie an danach zu suchen und endlich fand sie ihn eingeklemmt zwischen zwei großen Steinen. Weil sie selber keine Chance hatte ihn sich zurückzuholen, setzte sie ihre telekinetischen Kräfte ein und ließ ihn zu sich fliegen. Dann ging alles auf einmal ganz schnell. Plötzlich stand Fred vor ihr und griff nach ihrer Hand. Dann zog er sie hinter sich her bis sie eine ruhigere Stelle in einem Wald fanden. "Marley wo bist du gewesen? Alle suchen nach dir" sagte er. "Tut mir leid, aber ihr wart alle auf einmal weg und dann bin ich in diese Menschenmenge geraten und habe meinen Zauberstab verloren. Ich hab versucht nach euch zu suchen aber ich wurde einfach mitgerissen. Weißt du wo meine Mutter ist?" fragte sie.

"Nein, aber mach dir keine Sorgen um sie, sie ist bestimmt mit meinem Dad zusammen, aber wir sollten jetzt langsam mal zu den anderen gehen. George und Ginny warten hier in der Nähe auf uns." "Und wo sind Harry, Ron und Hermine?" fragte Marley. "Das weiß ich auch nicht. Ich dachte das ihr noch zusammen seid weil du ja auch weg warst aber da hab ich mich leider geirrt." Es dauerte für Marley viel zu lange bis sie zusammen mit den Zwillingen und Ginny ihre anderen Freunde, Mr. Weasley und ihre Mutter wiedergefunden hatten. Wenig später kam heraus, dass mit Harrys Zauberstab das dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen wurde. Die Weltmeisterschaft ging langsam zu Ende und alle waren froh den Ort wieder verlassen zu können. Viel zu schnell mussten sich Harry und seine Freunde aber wieder von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley und Melody verabschieden um wieder zur Schule zu gehen, wo das nächste große Ereignis auf sie wartete. Das trimagische Turnier sollte in diesem Jahr in Hogwarts stattfinden. Natürlich hielt Marley ihre Mutter wie immer mit Briefen auf dem Laufenden.

 **Hallo Mum,  
**

 **kennst du das trimagische Turnier? Das findet dieses Jahr hier statt. Eigentlich dürfen nur volljährige Schüler daran teilnehmen aber irgendwie ist Harrys Name in den Feuerkelch geraten und er muss jetzt mitmachen. Ron war total sauer auf ihn und hat bis nach der ersten Aufgabe nicht mit ihm geredet. Jetzt sind sie aber wieder Freunde (zum Glück). Mir gefällt es irgendwie auch nicht, dass Harry an dem Turnier teilnehmen muss. Und das sage ich nicht weil ich auch eifersüchtig bin oder so sondern weil ich wieder diese merkwürdigen Träume habe. Da ist immer diese Gestalt über die ich schon mal geschrieben habe. Das ist total merkwürdig. Ich weiß nicht wer das ist aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl dass ich ihr vertrauen kann. Sie sagt immer, dass ich sie suchen soll aber ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, nach was ich suchen soll. Das ist alles so komisch im Moment. An Dad habe ich auch schon einen Brief geschrieben und er weiß auch das Harry am Turnier teilnimmt. Jetzt habe ich aber noch eine andere Frage. Mum, sag mal, wie hast du eigentlich gemerkt, dass du dich in Dad verliebt hast? Ich weiß das ist jetzt eine komische Frage aber es gibt da jemanden den ich kenne und ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher was ich im Moment für ihn fühle. Eigentlich ist er mein bester Freund hier und ich möchte auch dass das so bleibt... denke ich jedenfalls. Oh Mann das ist so verwirrend, ich wünschte ich könnte mit dir sprechen und müsste das nicht in einem Brief schreiben. Ich muss jetzt langsam Schluss machen Mum. Ich schreibe dir aber sobald das Turnier zu Ende ist. Wer, weiß am Ende gewinnt Harry dieses komische Turnier sogar. Ich vermisse dich. Bis bald.  
**

 **Deine Marley**

Es beunruhigte Melody sehr das Harry einfach so in das Turnier mit reingezogen wurde und diese Träume von denen Marley berichtet hatte waren auch sehr merkwürdig. Sie hatte früher zwar auch so ähnliche Träume gehabt, aber da hatte sie ja auch noch ihre Kette und sie wusste, dass es Melenia war die da mit ihr kommunizierte. Die Kette hatte sie jedoch in ihrem letzten Schuljahr bei einem Kampf verloren und sie war seitdem nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Sie hatte zwar eine vage Hoffnung aber sie konnte es sich irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass es Melenia geschafft hatte Kontakt zu ihrer Tochter aufzunehmen. Gegen Ende des Schuljahres kam dann der versprochene zweite Brief ihrer Tochter.

 **Mum,  
**

 **dieses Turnier ist total anders verlaufen, als wir alles es gedacht haben. Harry hat zwar gewonnen, aber es gab einen Todesfall. Cedric Diggory ist gestorben. Harry sagt, dass Voldemort ihn umgebracht hat und das bedeutet, dass er irgendwie wiederbelebt wurde. Alle hier sind geschockt und es herrscht eine sehr gedrückte Stimmung im Schloss außerdem war Dad kurz hier und hat mit Harry im Krankenflügel geredet. Also ich möchte fürs erste einfach nur nach Hause. Überall wo man hinsieht werden hier Theorien gesponnen was wirklich passiert sein könnte und wie Cedric gestorben ist. Hermine, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny und ich glauben natürlich das was Harry und Dumbledore sagen aber ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass die meisten es nicht wahr haben wollen das Du-weiß-schon-wer wieder zurückgekehrt ist. Ich freue mich darauf dich bald wieder zu sehen.  
**

 **Deine Marley**

Nach dem Schuljahr wartete Melody angespannt auf ihre Tochter. Es würde sich einiges für sie ändern. Zum ersten Mal verbrachte Marley ihre Ferien nicht wie gewohnt zu Hause bei ihrer Mutter oder im Fuchsbau sondern sie wurde von Professor Dumbledore zusammen mit ihrer Mutter zum Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 gebracht und traf dort zu ihrer Verwunderung auf ihren Vater. Unter anderen Umständen hätten es die besten Ferien ihres Lebens werden können weil sie endlich mit ihrem Vater zusammenleben konnte aber da gab es leider die wachsende Gefahr die draußen auf sie und ihre Freunde lauerte. Natürlich hatte sie einige Fragen an ihren Dad und ein paar Tage nachdem sie glaubte ihn richtig kennen gelernt zu haben erzählte sie ihm von ihren merkwürdigen Träumen. "Du, Dad hat Mum dir schon von meinen Träumen erzählt die ich in Hogwarts oft habe?"

"Nein, das hat sie nicht. Was denn für Träume?" fragte Sirius. "Na ja, ich träume schon länger immer fast den gleichen Traum. Ich sehe immer die verschwommenen Umrisse von einer Hexe und neulich ist es ihr gelungen zum ersten Mal richtig zu sprechen. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass ich sie suchen muss ich weiß aber nicht wo." "Das hört sich merkwürdig an. Willst du denn nach ihr suchen?" "Ich denke schon, irgendwie kommt sie mir vertraut vor" erwiderte seine Tochter. "Verstehe, aber mach keine unüberlegten Sachen ok? Damit meine ich alles was dich in Gefahr bringen kann einverstanden?" "Ja Dad, komisch Mum hat nie gesagt das du so vorsichtig bist. Sie hat mir eigentlich immer das Gegenteil erzählt."

In der restlichen Ferienzeit wurde das Haus in dem sie sich befanden aufgeräumt. Das war für alle eine willkommene Ablenkung von der Anhörung die Harry noch drohte. Diese ging aber zum Glück gut aus und einer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts stand nichts mehr im Wege. In diesem Schuljahr versuchte Marley immer wieder die geheimnisvolle Hexe zu finden aber die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste machte ihnen das Leben schwer. Besonders auf Harry hatte sie es abgesehen und er handelte sich öfter Nachsitzen bei ihr ein. Weil sie von Professor Umbridge nicht so unterrichtet wurden wie sie es wollten, gründeten die Schüler Dumbledores Armee und bereiten sich mit Harrys Hilfe selber auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort vor.

Nachdem die Armee eigentlich kurz vor der Auflösung stand beschlossen Fred und George ihre Schullaufbahn vorzeitig zu beenden. Das gefiel Marley nicht weil sie sich inzwischen nicht mehr unsicher ihrer Gefühle für ihren besten Freund Fred war. Sie wollte die beiden aber nicht aufhalten und beschloss ihm erst einmal nichts davon zu sagen. Die Zwillinge verabschiedeten sich mit einem großen Feuerwerk von der Schule aber danach fing der Ärger erst richtig an. Harry hatte Visionen davon wie Sirius von Voldemort gefoltert wurde und wollte unbedingt nach London ins Zaubereiministerium fliegen. Davon ahnte Marley aber zuerst nichts, weil sie nicht mit ihren Freunden zusammen war sondern zum ersten Mal konkrete Hinweise darauf hatte wo sich diese Hexe aufhalten konnte.

In ihrem letzten Traum hatte sie erfahren das sie sich wünschen sollte die Vergangenheit ihrer Mutter zusehen und der Raum der Wünsche würde ihr zeigen wo sie die Hexe finden könnte. Sie lief deswegen alleine zu der Wand wo immer der Raum der Wünsche erschien und wiederholte dreimal ihren Wunsch. Daraufhin öffnete sich die Türe und Marley konnte sich fast wie im Fernsehen die Schulzeit ihrer Eltern ansehen. Auch die Kette ihrer Mutter sah sie zum ersten Mal und als der Blick in die Vergangenheit damit endete wie ihre Mutter die Kette verlor begriff sie endlich, dass sie in diesem Raum danach suchen sollte. Sie suchte jede Ecke des Raumes ab und endlich fand sie die Kette ihrer Mutter gut versteckt in einer Kiste die sich erst öffnete als sie sie in die Hand nahm. Sie legte sich die Kette um und bekam sofort eine Vision von der Hexe.

 **"Hallo Marley, endlich treffen wir uns" sagte diese freundlich. "Wer bist du und woher kennst du meinen Namen?" fragte Marley verwirrt. "Mein Name ist Melenia und ich bin eine Vorfahrin von dir. Ich kenne deine Mutter Melody von ihrer Schulzeit. Ich habe ihr früher immer mit meinem Rat zur Seite gestanden und ich habe lange darauf gewartet bis du mich endlich gefunden hast" antwortete Melenia. "Wow, das ist unglaublich. Wie geht so was? Und hilfst du mir jetzt auch so wie meiner Mutter früher?" "Ja das habe ich vor und wir haben jetzt auch keine Zeit zu verlieren. Wir müssen nach London, deine Freunde und Eltern sind in Gefahr besonders dein Dad. Wenn wir jetzt nicht handeln wird etwas Schlimmes passieren." "Was meinst du damit was ist mit meinem Dad?" "Wenn wir nichts unternehmen, dann wird er sterben. Du kannst das verhindern aber wir müssen jetzt sofort ins Ministerium also beeil dich" sagte Melenia mit Nachdruck und die Vision verschwand wieder.**

Wie durch ein Wunder gelang es Marley einen Karmin im Schloss zu finden der nicht von Professor Umbridge überwacht wurde und reiste mit Flohpulver ins Zaubereiministerium. Dort war bereits ein Kampf im Gange und Marley sah sofort ihren Vater der Harry gegen Lucius Malfoy verteidigte. Plötzlich sah sie mit der Hilfe von Melenia eine Vision der Kampfhandlung und das Bellatrix kurz davor war ihren Vater zu töten. Niemand achtete auf sie, ihre Mutter, Remus und die anderen vom Orden des Phönix waren zu sehr in ihre eigenen Kämpfe verwickelt und hatten Bellatrix aus den Augen verloren. Melenia schaltete sich erneut ein.

 **"Hör mir jetzt genau zu Marley das ist wichtig. Du musst die Perle an deiner Kette lösen und sie in die Richtung von deinem Vater und Harry werfen dann kann ich verhindern das er stirbt." "Aber wie soll dass..." "Frag nicht zu lange ich bitte dich löse die Perle und wirf sie dahin... SCHNELL!"**

Marley zog an der Perle und sie löste sich sofort von der Kette anschließend warf sie sie mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte in die Richtung wo Harry und ihr Vater gerade mit den Todessern kämpfte. Aber es sah so aus als ob es zu spät war weil genau in dem Moment als sie die Perle warf, Bellatrix ihren Fluch auf Sirius schleuderte. "NEIN!" schrie Marley verzweifelt und die Perle fing an magische Energiewellen auszustrahlen die den Angriff gerade noch ablenken konnten. Der Todesfluch war komplett gebrochen, er wurde in Energie umgewandelt die sich dann im ganzen Raum verteilte.

Wütend suchte Bellatrix denjenigen der den Tod ihres Cousins verhindert hatte. Schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf Marley die noch immer den restlichen Teil der Kette trug und die genau so leuchtete wie die Perle. Deswegen griff sie Marley an. "Wie kannst du es wagen dich einzumischen du dumme Göre? Das wirst du mir büßen!" Marley rechnete jeden Moment damit von einem Fluch getroffen zu werden aber ihre Mutter konnte das gerade noch verhindern. "Marley was machst du nur? Wo hast du diese Kette her?" fragte sie.

"Keine Zeit Mum wir können später reden. Sieh nur die Todesser hauen ab!" rief sie und wollte Bellatrix hinterher laufen aber Harry war schneller. Marley wollte ihm helfen aber ihre Eltern hielten sie zurück. "Du kannst da nicht einfach hinterher! Das ist zu gefährlich" sagte ihre Mutter. "Aber ich muss Harry helfen! Bitte... Dad wir müssen was tun schnell!" "Sie hat Recht Melody, ich laufe hinterher und seh nach was ich tun kann" sagte Sirius und lief seinem Patensohn hinterher. Melody hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Perle aufgehoben und sie ihrer Tochter wieder gegeben. "Ich kann nicht glauben das du diese Kette hast. Sie gehörte einmal mir. Ich habe sie von meiner Großmutter geerbt. Melenia hat dir eben gesagt was du tun sollst hab ich recht?"

"Ja, das stimmt. Hier Mum du kannst sie wieder haben" antwortete Marley und löste die Kette von ihrem Hals. "Nein, behalte sie. Ich hätte sie so wie so an dich weiter gegeben aber in meinem letzten Schuljahr habe ich sie verloren. Ich bin froh das du sie wieder gefunden hast. Und jetzt gehen wir nachsehen ob dein Dad Harry gefunden hat" sagte Melody und lief zusammen mit Marley und den anderen vom Orden Sirius und Harry hinterher. Sie kamen alle gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie Voldemort verschwand und Dumbledore sich über den verletzten Harry beugte. Auch Sirius war an seiner Seite und der Zaubereiminister, der gerade eingetroffen war, stand kreidebleich vor den dreien und begriff endlich das Voldemort doch zurückgekehrt war. Melody wusste, dass der Krieg noch lange nicht zu Ende war aber sie war unglaublich stolz auf ihre Tochter die es geschafft hatte ihren Vater zu retten. Der Minister trat wenig später von seinem Amt zurück und Dumbledore wurde wieder als Schulleiter eingesetzt. Harry und seine Freunde hatten gemerkt das es jetzt noch viel wichtiger war zusammenzuhalten als vorher und Melody war sich sicher das diese Generation von Hexen und Zauberern es schaffen würden diesen Krieg endlich zu beenden...


	26. Bonus 5

Der Einfluss von Voldemort und seinen Gefolgsleuten wurde immer gefährlicher. Man konnte kaum noch die Winkelgasse besuchen alles war düster und jeder hatte Angst vor dem, was hinter jeder Ecke lauern könnte. Marley hatte noch einige Muggelfreundinnen die immer noch nicht wussten, dass sie eine Hexe war. Sie hatte es auch relativ gut verbergen können weil sie in den Ferien ja so wie so ein Zaubereiverbot hatte aber jetzt, wo die Gefahren immer größer wurden, zog sie sich immer mehr von ihren nichtmagischen Freundinnen zurück. Vor Jahren hatte sie ab und zu noch ein Ferienlager besucht, aber jetzt verbrachte sie ihre freie Zeit mit ihren Eltern und ihren Freunden aus der magischen Welt. Manchmal musste sie sich sogar verstecken wenn sie ihre Großeltern besuchte um nicht von ihren Freundinnen gefunden zu werden. Sie war froh als sie kurz vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres mit ihren Eltern noch einen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse machen konnte um das neue Geschäft von Fred und George zu besuchen.

Sie hatte die Zwillinge nicht mehr gesehen seit die beiden ihr siebtes Schuljahr abgebrochen hatten. Der Laden war nicht zu übersehen. Er war bunt und von Mitschülern und Erwachsenen überfüllt. Marley drängelte sich zu ihren Freunden Harry und Ron durch die sie schon von Weitem gesehen hatte. "Hey Jungs, wo sind Hermine und Ginny?" fragte sie. "Keine Ahnung hier ist es so voll, wir haben sie irgendwo da vorne verloren denk ich mal" erwiderte Ron und deutete in eine weit entfernte Ecke wo hauptsächlich junge Hexen standen. "Und wo sind Fred und George?" fragte sie weiter. "Die laufen schon die ganze Zeit durch die Menge hier es ist echt schwer einen von den beiden zu erwischen" sagte Ron. "Hmm, ich geh sie trotzdem mal suchen" antwortete Marley und bahnte sich einen Weg durch den übervollen Laden. Sie war kurz abgelenkt und stolperte über einen Karton. Fast wäre sie hingefallen aber jemand fing sie auf. "Hey Marley, immer noch so stürmisch wie früher?" fragte eine vertraute Stimme und sie sah grinsend in das Gesicht von George. "Naja, warum sollte sich das denn geändert haben?" fragte sie. "Wie waren deine Ferien bis jetzt?" fragte George.

"Es ging so, ich habe mich vor meinen Muggelfreundinnen versteckt und gewartet bis wir endlich hier hin kommen konnten. Wo ist eigentlich Fred?" erwiderte sie. "Keine Ahnung ich hab ihn zum letzten Mal da drüben bei Mum und Dad gesehen und seid dem nicht mehr" antwortete George. "Ok, dann geh ich ihn mal suchen, bis später George" erwiderte Marley und drängelte sich erneut durch die Menge. Kurz darauf fand sie Fred auch aber ihr gefiel nicht was sie sah. Seine ehemalige Freundin Angelina Johnson war bereits bei ihm und es sah für Marley so aus, als ob er ihrer Beziehung doch noch eine Chance geben würde.

 _Tse... das glaub ich ja jetzt nicht. Letztes Jahr haben sich die beiden getrennt und ICH war diejenige die gut genug war um ihn zu trösten und von Angelina abzulenken und jetzt treffen sie sich wieder? Ich hoffe George weiß das, er hatte schon in Hogwarts das Gefühl das Angelina Fred nur ausnutzen würde. In der Schule hat sie ihn benutzt um ihren eigentlichen Schwarm eifersüchtig zu machen und jetzt schmeißt sie sich wieder an ihn ran weil er ein erfolgreiches Geschäft leitet. Das ist mir zu doof, ich muss hier raus_ dachte sie.

Sie machte sich erneut auf den Weg zu George um sich zu verabschieden. "Hey Marley hast du Fred gefunden?" fragte er. "Ja, und jetzt hau ich ab. Mach's gut George, war schön dich noch mal zu sehen." "Warte mal, was ist denn los? Hat Fred was falsches gesagt?" "Gesagt hat er nichts, er hat mich auch gar nicht gesehen. Mir hat aber schon gereicht zu sehen mit wem er sich unterhalten hat" sagte sie. "Hä, wen meinst du... oh nein doch nicht etwa..." "Oh doch, ich meine Angelina Johnson. Sie macht sich gerade wieder an deinen Bruder ran" erwiderte Marley. "Oh nein, Marley bitte warte noch kurz bevor du gehst, ich regel dass und komme mit Fred wieder zurück." "Nein, vergiss es. Auf so was habe ich einfach keine Lust mehr. Was bringt es denn wenn du ihn gegen seinen Willen zu mir hin zerrst? Auf Wiedersehen George, ich geh dann mal" sagte Marley. "Na schön, ich will dich nicht mit Gewalt aufhalten, aber Marley bitte glaub mir wenn ich dir sage, dass er dich liebt und nicht Angelina. Gib ihn noch nicht auf einverstanden?" antwortete George und umarmte Marley zum Abschied. "Ich denk drüber nach." "Darf ich ihm denn sagen das du hier warst?" "Ja, wenn du unbedingt willst, aber warte bis ich wirklich weg bin damit er mich nicht finden kann ok?" erwiderte Marley und suchte ihre Eltern um sich auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen.

Ihren Eltern fiel auf, dass seit dem Besuch in der Winkelgasse etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Die restliche Ferienzeit verbrachte Marley in ihrem Zimmer. Auch zu Harry, Ron und Hermine hatte sie nur wenig Kontakt. Sirius sah sich das einige Tage lang an und am Abend vor der Abreise nach Hogwarts stellte er seine Tochter zur Rede. "Marley, du läufst jetzt schon seit Tagen als Trauerkloß durch die Gegend, kannst du mir bitte endlich sagen was passiert ist?" fragte er. "Was meinst du? Es ist doch nichts. Ich mache mir nur Gedanken über das was gerade da draußen passiert mehr nicht" antwortete sie. "Das glaub ich dir aber nicht. Deine Mutter konnte auch noch nie gut lügen, das habt ihr gemeinsam. Also los raus mit der Sprache. Was ist in der Winkelgasse passiert?" Marley sah den Blick von ihrem Vater und merkte das sie jetzt langsam wirklich mit der Sprache raus musste.

"Na schön, du hast gewonnen. Ich habe aber auch eine Frage Dad. Warst du irgendwann schon mal eifersüchtig wenn Mum mit jemand anderem ausgegangen ist und nicht mit dir?" "Ach so, jetzt versteh ich erst warum du so traurig bist. Ich weiß genau wie du dich fühlst, glaub mir. Bevor deine Mum und ich zusammengekommen sind, ist sie mit einem Mitschüler aus Hufflepuff ausgegangen. Der Typ hieß Edward McLean und ich konnte ihn nicht ausstehen. Er hatte mir bevor ich deine Mutter kennen gelernt habe schon mal eine Freundin ausgespannt und ich wusste das er es wieder versuchen würde. Ich habe also versucht deiner Mum zu verbieten mit ihm auszugehen und wir hatten wochenlang einen Riesenstreit. Aber es hat sich rausgestellt, dass ich recht hatte. Als deine Mum Edwards Hilfe gebraucht hat, hat er sie einfach im Stich gelassen. Meine Freunde und ich haben sie dann gefunden als sie schon bewusstlos war. Als sie dann wieder zu sich gekommen ist, haben wir noch einmal in Ruhe miteinander geredet und schließlich hat sie dann doch erkannt wer der Richtige für sie ist" sagte Sirius. "Aber hat dich das denn nicht wahnsinnig gemacht?" "Doch hat es, aber du musst einfach abwarten... Über wen reden wir eigentlich?" "Über Fred, Dad. Er und Angelina hatten sich getrennt bevor er die Schule verlassen hat und jetzt schmeißt sie sich wieder an ihn ran und er wehrt sich nicht mal dagegen" antwortete Marley.

"Ok, seit wann stehst du denn auf Fred? Ich dachte er ist dein bester Freund." "Das war er auch aber irgendwie hab ich im vierten Schuljahr gemerkt das ich mehr für ihn empfinde und dann ist er mit Angelina zusammen gekommen und letztes Jahr war ich dann für ihn da als sie sich getrennt haben. Das ist alles so unfair Dad!" erwiderte Marley. "Das versteh ich ja, hör mal es ist jetzt schon spät und du musst langsam schlafen gehen. Nutz doch einfach das neue Schuljahr um dich ein bisschen abzulenken. Es bringt dir nichts wenn du in Hogwarts bist und die ganze Zeit an Fred und Angelina denkst" sagte Sirius. "Du hast ja recht Dad, ich glaube es ist wirklich besser wenn ich jetzt schlafen gehe, gute Nacht" antwortete Marley und umarmte ihren Vater bevor sie in ihr Zimmer ging. Als das neue Schuljahr begann, verdrängte Marley jeden Gedanken an Fred und beschloss sich aufs Lernen zu konzentrieren. Gegen Ende des Schuljahres schrieb sie ihren Eltern einen Brief.

 **Hallo Mum und Dad,  
**

 **das sechste Schuljahr ist echt anstrengend, deswegen konnte ich euch bis jetzt noch nicht schreiben. Übrigens soll ich euch viele Grüße von Professor Slughorn bestellen. Er freut sich darüber das du dich jetzt nicht mehr verstecke musst Dad. Eigentlich müssen wir alle für die Prüfungen lernen aber Harry ist andauernd mit Dumbledore unterwegs. Er sagt uns nicht was los ist. Ich glaube Dumbledore hat es ihm verboten. Ach ja ihr werdet nicht glauben wer das neuste Hogwartspärchen ist. Ich verrate es euch, es sind Hermine und Ron. Verrückt oder? Ich hätte nicht gedacht das die beide so schnell zusammen kommen würden. Ron hatte da nämlich ein paar Probleme mit Lavender Brown, einer Mitschülerin von uns. Die war ja so was von verknallt in den. Hermine hat mir richtig leid getan, ich weiß ja was sie durchgemacht hat aber ich freue mich für die beiden. Das Jahr ist bald zu Ende und ich freu mich auf euch. Bis bald.  
**

 **Eure Marley**

Die Schüler konnten ja nicht ahnen wie das Jahr enden sollte. Kurz vor Schuljahresende kam es zu einem Todesserangriff bei dem Professor Dumbledore von Professor Snape getötet wurde. Die Schüler und Lehrer waren alle geschockt und trauerten um ihren Schulleiter. Als sie dann nach Hause fahren durften herrschte eine sehr bedrückte Stimmung im Zug. Niemand freute sich so richtig auf die Ferien. Alle fragten sich, was jetzt passieren würde weil Dumbledore tot war. Einige überlegten sogar ob es nicht besser wäre nach den Ferien zu Hause zu bleiben und sich zu verstecken. Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten beschlossen nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Sie teilten ihre Pläne auch Marley mit aber diese entschloss sich ihr letztes Jahr an der Schule zu beenden. Die Vier redeten die ganze Rückfahrt darüber was jetzt passieren könnte. "Marley, ist es denn ok für dich alleine zurückzukehren?" fragte Hermine. "Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich bin doch nicht alleine. Es gibt doch immer noch Dumbledores Armee" erwiderte sie. "Ja, aber du weißt nicht wer von den anderen zurückkommen wird. Was ist wenn nicht genug da sind um die Schule zu verteidigen?" fragte Ron. "Ach was, ich weiß das Neville zur Schule zurückkommt und bei Ginny bin ich mir auch sehr sicher. Ihr drei müsst euch auf diese Aufgabe konzentrieren die Dumbledore euch gegeben hat. Und wenn ihr irgendwann zu uns stoßen solltet, dann werdet ihr ein gut vorbereitetes Hogwarts vorfinden das bereit ist zu kämpfen, verlasst euch drauf" sagte Marley. "Na gut, dann überlassen wir Dumbledores Armee dir und Neville. Ich weiß das ihr es schaffen werdet das Schloss zu verteidigen und wir werden unsere Aufgabe so schnell es geht erledigen damit wir euch helfen können" erwiderte Harry.

Bei ihrer Ankunft in London wussten sie noch nicht genau was ihnen bevor stand aber sie würden ihre Schule und die magische Welt nicht kampflos aufgeben. Marley hatte in diesem Jahr zum ersten Mal das Gefühl keine Ferien zu haben. Die einzige Ablenkung war die Hochzeit von Rons Bruder Bill mit Fleur Delacour. Aber vorher musste Harry aus seinem Zuhause bei den Dursleys abgeholt und zum Fuchsbau gebracht werden. Am Tag vor der Hochzeit redete Melody noch einmal mit ihrer Tochter über Fred. "Wirst du wenigstens heute mit ihm sprechen?" fragte sie ihre Tochter. "Ich weiß nicht Mum, was ist wenn Angelina auch auf der Hochzeit ist?" "Naja, das ist halt ein Risiko, dass stimmt, aber du kannst nicht ewig vor ihm weglaufen irgendwann musst du mit ihm reden." "Aber wenn ich nicht unbedingt muss, werde ich heute nicht mit ihm reden. An so einem Tag möchte ich mich nicht mit ihm streiten verstehst du das Mum?" "Nicht wirklich, du tust ihm und dir doch nur weh mit deinem Verhalten. Glaub mir, es wird dir besser gehen wenn du mit ihm geredet hast" erwiderte Melody.

Aber sie sah auch ein, dass Marley so schnell ihre Meinung nicht ändern würde. Leider hatte sie nämlich den Dickkopf ihrer Eltern geerbt. Die Hochzeit begann sehr fröhlich und friedlich aber die Feier fand ein plötzliches Ende als der Patronus von Kingsley Shaklebolt die Gäste vor einem Angriff der Todesser warnte. So schnell sie konnten flohen die Hexen und Zauberer, der Orden blieb jedoch und bekämpfte die Angreifer. Marley sah sich nach Harry, Ron und Hermine um und sah gerade noch wie Remus Harry davon abhielt zu Ginny zu laufen um sie zu beschützen. Kurz darauf disapparierte Hermine mit ihren beiden Freunden aber der Kampf ging noch eine Weile weiter.

 _Ich hoffe ihr seid in Sicherheit Leute. Ginny Neville und ich warten auf euch in Hogwarts_ dachte sie und kämpfte weiter gegen die Todesser. Das letzte Schuljahr wurde dann schlimmer als Marley es erwartet hatte. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie damit die jüngeren Schüler vor Folter zu schützen. Außerdem hatten sie in der Schule lange nichts mehr vom Orden gehört und über Harry, Ron und Hermine gab es auch keine Neuigkeiten. Sie flüchtete sich öfter in ihre Gedankenwelt zu Melenia um sich mit ihr zu unterhalten und zu beratschlagen.

 **"Ich frage mich wie es meinen Eltern und den anderen vom Orden geht" sagte beunruhigt. "Es wird schon alles in Ordnung sein mach dir keine Sorgen Marley. Die Leute vom Orden können sich verteidigen glaub mir" erwiderte Melenia. "Ja schon, aber was ist, wenn etwas schlimmes passiert? Was ist wenn jemand getötet wird? Wir haben vor dem Schuljahr schon Mad-Eye verloren. Ich habe Angst um Mum, Dad, Remus, Tonks und die anderen." "Das versteh ich ja, aber wenn du so oft an die anderen vom Orden denkst, dann kannst du dich nicht mehr auf die Verteidigung der Schule konzentrieren. All die Leute die du gerade aufgezählt hast, wissen wie sie sich verteidigen können. Du brauchst keine Angst haben und außerdem habe ich so das Gefühl, dass dieser Krieg bald vorbei ist." "Bist du sicher? Das wäre ja wunderbar" sagte Marley. "Ja, aber Marley, es kann immer noch sein das Menschen die dir nahe stehen sterben können. Es kann auch sein, dass du mich verlieren wirst." "Aber warum sagst du jetzt auf einmal so was? Ich dachte wir bleiben immer zusammen und du hilfst mir wenn ich Probleme habe" sagte Marley. "Das werde ich auch, mach dir keine Sorgen ich werde alles tun um dich und deine Mum zu beschützen, das ist meine Aufgabe" erwiderte Melenia und die Vision löste sich wieder auf.**

Marley blieb nicht viel Zeit um darüber nach zu denken was Melenia ihr gesagt hatte weil einige Tage später Harry mit Ron und Hermine in die Schule zurückkehrte um das Diadem von Ravenclaw zu suchen um es zu zerstören. Wenig später traf dann auch der Rest vom Orden des Phönix ein. Auch Fred und George waren dabei. George sagte seinem Bruder etwas ins Ohr und gab ihm einen Stoß in den Rücken so dass er einige Schritte auf Marley zu stolperte. Es sah ganz so aus, als ob sie jetzt mit ihm reden musste. "Hey, Marley wie geht es dir?" fragte er.

 _Super Frage um in diesen Zeiten ein Gespräch zu starten_ dachte sie. "Es geht so Fred. Wir hatten hier eine Menge zu tun" antwortete sie aber bevor sie weiter reden konnten mischte sich Angelina ein die gerade eingetroffen war. "Hier bist du Fred! Warum hast du mir denn nichts gesagt? Ich such dich schon den ganzen Tag." "Oh, wie ich sehe geht es dir ja ganz hervorragend" sagte Marley mit einem letzten Blick zu Fred und gesellte sich dann zu ihren Eltern. "Nein, ich... Marley jetzt warte doch mal, ich muss dir was sagen!" rief er ihr hinterher und versuchte Angelina loszuwerden. Marley wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit ihrer Mutter aber kurze Zeit später machten sich alle auf den Weg um ins Kampfgeschehen einzugreifen. Die Schlacht von Hogwarts tobte draußen und alle Lehrer und die restlichen Schüler verteidigten ihre Schule mit aller Kraft. Marley musste mit ansehen, wie einige ihrer Mitschüler getötet wurden und wie alle panisch durcheinander rannten. Sie wusste nicht wo Harry, Ron und Hermine waren und kämpfte so gut sie konnte. Dann sah sie endlich die Zwillinge zusammen mit ihrem älteren Bruder Percy und Angelina. Sie kämpften gegen eine große Gruppe Todesser.

 **"Marley, geh und hilf ihnen! Sie brauchen deine Kräfte" sagte Melenia. "Was... aber ich kann nicht" erwiderte sie. "Warum denn nicht? Etwa wegen Angelina und Fred? Vergiss das was zwischen den beiden war, sie sind immer noch deine Freunde schon vergessen?" sagte Melenia.**

Marley wusste dass sie recht hatte und rannte zu den Zwillingen um zu helfen. Sie war so beschäftigt mit ihrem Gegner, dass sie gar nicht merkte was hinter ihrem Rücken passierte. Plötzlich gab es eine große Explosion und sie merkte wie die Wand hinter ihr ein stürzte. Im selben Moment wurde sie gepackt und zur Seite gestoßen. Gleichzeitig aktivierte sich ein Schutzschild durch ihre Kette und sie sah endlich wer sie da gerettet hatte. Fred lag quer über ihren Beinen. "Oh nein, Fred sag was. Bist du Ok? Bitte sag doch endlich was!" sagte sie und schüttelte ihn an den Schultern. "Marley, ich hab's geschafft, du bist gerettet" murmelte er noch etwas benommen.

"Ja, aber wie geht das? Du warst doch eben noch da hinten bei Angelina. Wie kommst du so schnell nach hier?" "Ich kann nicht zulassen das dir etwas passiert. Mi wem soll ich denn sonst später zusammen leben?" "Ich versteh es immer noch nicht, du bist doch mit Angelina zusammen also wirst du auch mit ihr zusammen leben" antwortete sie. "Nein, ich möchte mit dir zusammen leben. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht vorstellen. Das wollte ich dir schon lange sagen aber du hast dich ja nicht bei mir gemeldet und mich ignoriert" antwortete er. "Hey Leute, besprecht das doch nach unserem Sieg! Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit... Sorry Fred!" rief George und grinste die beiden an. "Oh Mann ich hasse es wenn er recht hat" grummelte Fred und die beiden mischten sich wieder ins Kampfgesehen.

Die Schlacht dauerte noch eine Weile bis es plötzlich zu einer Pause kam um Harry auszuliefern. Alle versammelten sich in der großen Halle, es lagen auch einige Tote auf dem Boden darunter auch Freunde von Marley aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Sie war froh, als sie ihren Vater fand damit sie ihre toten Freunde so nicht mehr sehen musste. Allerdings fehlten Remus, Tonks und ihre Mutter. "Dad! Wo ist Mum?" fragte sie verzweifelt. "Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht ist sie mit Remus und Tonks zusammen" antwortete Sirius und versuchte sie so zu beruhigen. Aber Marley bekam auf einmal so ein schlechtes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Ihr wurde es regelrecht schwindelig und sie klammerte sich an ihrem Vater fest. "Was ist wenn was Schlimmes passiert ist? Mir ist so schlecht Dad, das kann kein gutes Zeichen sein." "So was darfst du nicht denken. Glaub mir deiner Mum ist nichts passiert" erwiderte Sirius. Aber im nächsten Moment wurde er mit dem Gegenteil konfrontiert.

Die Türe knallte auf und jemand rief so laut er konnte "SIRIUS!" dessen Kopf schnellte herum als er die Stimme von Remus erkannte und schlagartig wich alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht. Remus hielt Melody in seinen Armen und rannte dicht gefolgt von einer kreidebleichen Tonks auf seinen Freund zu. "Remus... was?" fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme und berührte das Gesicht seiner Frau. "Sie wollte uns helfen. Sie hat Dora beschützt und einen Fluch abbekommen, sie wird immer schwächer." Noch bevor Sirius antworten konnte gellte ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei durch die große Halle und Sirius sah wie seine Tochter verzweifelt gegen den Griff von Fred ankämpfte um zu ihrer Mutter zu kommen. "NEIN DAS DARF NICHT SEIN! LASS MICH SOFORT LOS FRED! MUM! BITTE NICHT MUM! DU DARFST NICHT TOT SEIN. DU HAST VERSPROCHEN DAS NICHTS PASSIERT... LASS MICH JETZT ENDLICH LOS FRED!" schrie Marley und schaffte es endlich sich zu befreien. Remus hatte ihre Mutter inzwischen auf den Boden gelegt. Marley stürzte zu ihr und begann unkontrollierbar zu weinen. "Mum bitte wach auf. Das kannst du nicht machen..." sagte sie und hielt krampfhaft ihre Hand fest. Schließlich mischte sich Melenia ein.

 **"Marley, es gibt einen Weg sie zu retten. Sie ist noch nicht tot ich kann ihr helfen" sagte sie beruhigend. "Wirklich? Aber wie willst du das machen?" fragte Marley und sah sie tränenüberströmt an. "Ich werde mich opfern... ich habe über die Jahre eine Menge Energie angesammelt, damit kann ich ihr Leben retten." "Was? Nein das kannst du nicht machen! Du kannst dich nicht opfern! Ich brauche dich noch" sagte Marley. "Nein das stimmt nicht. Marley du hast so viel gelernt in den letzten Jahren, du brauchst mich nicht mehr aber deine Mutter dafür umso mehr." "Aber..." begann Marley. "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du mich vielleicht bei dieser Schlacht verlieren wirst. Dieser Zeitpunkt ist jetzt gekommen. Es ist meine Aufgabe deine Familie zu beschützen und wenn das heißt, das ich deiner Mutter meine letzte Energie geben muss, dann werde ich das tun. Und jetzt nimm die Kette ab und lege sie auf den Brustkorb deiner Mutter... Leb wohl Marley, ich werde dich und deine Mutter vermissen" sagte Melenia.**

Zögernd tat Marley das was ihr gerade aufgetragen wurde. "Marley was tust du da?" fragte ihr Vater aber sie gab ihm keine Antwort. Plötzlich fing die Perle an zu leuchten und die von Melenia gesammelte Energie floss in Melodys Körper. Ganz langsam kam die Farbe in ihrem Gesicht zurück und ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich als sie wieder anfing selbstständig zu atmen. Als die ganze Energie in Melodys Körper war erlosch langsam das Licht in der Perle und sie zerbrach. Auch der silberne Schmetterling zerbröselte und dann war nichts mehr von dem Familienerbstück zu sehen. "Mum, kannst du mich hören?" fragte Marley nervös. Die Finger ihrer Mutter fingen an zu zucken und sie umschlossen die Hand ihrer Tochter. Anschließend öffneten sich langsam Melodys Augen. "Melody... Gott sei Dank, du lebst" sagte Sirius erleichtert. "Was ist passiert? Ich erinnere mich nur noch das ich Tonks beschützen wollte" sagte Melody und setzte sich langsam auf. "Das hast du auch getan. Nur wegen dir leben ich und Remus noch" sagte Tonks und nahm Melody in den Arm. "Aber wie kann es sein das ich noch lebe?" fragte Melody.

"Das war Melenias Energie Mum. Sie hat dich gerettet weil sie wusste das du nicht tot warst. Sie hat sich für dich geopfert" antwortete Marley. "Das hat sie für mich getan? Und ich kann mich noch nicht mal bedanken" antwortete Melody. Sirius zog sie wieder auf die Füße. "Sie hat wirklich Wort gehalten, sie hat dich beschützt und dafür ihre Energie gegeben" sagte er und umarmte seine Frau und seine Tochter. Wegen den Tumulten in der großen Halle war es den Schülern gar nicht aufgefallen, das sich Harry wirklich ausgeliefert hatte. Erst als Voldemort mit seinen Todessern im Hof stand und sie sahen das Hagrid Harry in seinen Armen trug begriffen seine Freunde was er getan hatte. Ginny wollte zu ihm rennen, sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen aber ihr Vater hielt sie zurück.

 _Komm schon Harry, tu uns das nicht an. Du hast Voldemort jetzt lange genug an der Nase rumgeführt also beweg dich endlich!_ dachte Marley ohne den Blick von ihrem Freund zu nehmen. Und sie behielt recht. Kurz nachdem Neville das Schwert von Gryffindor aus dem sprechenden Hut gezogen hatte und Voldemort angriff, bewegte Harry sich endlich und stürzte auch Hagrids Armen. Anschließen kam es Marley so vor, als ob alles auf einmal passieren würde. Voldemort und Harry setzten ihren Kampf quer durch das Schloss fort und auch die anderen Todesser attackierten wieder die Schüler und Lehrer von Hogwarts.

Marley kam gerade noch rechtzeitig in die große Halle um zu sehen wie Bellatrix von Mrs. Weasley getötet wurde. Ron und Hermine waren immer noch hinter der großen Schlange Nagini her die schließlich von Neville geköpft wurde und weil dadurch der letzte Horkrux vernichtet war, gelang es Harry endlich Voldemort endgültig zu töten. Die Freude über den Sieg war natürlich unbeschreiblich groß. Alle saßen in der großen Halle zusammen und feierten den Sieg. Da auch Snape während des Kampfes getötet wurde, übernahm Professor McGonnagall das Amt der Schulleiterin. Gemeinsam mit den verbliebenen Lehrern wollte sie die Schule wieder aufbauen. Nach der Schlacht nahm Fred Marley in einem unbemerkten Moment zur Seite.

"Marley, das was ich vorhin gesagt habe, also das ich mit dir zusammen leben will, das meinte ich Ernst. Ich wollte dir schon lange sagen das ich mich in dich verliebt habe, aber du hast mich ignoriert. Also was sagst du, willst du auch dein Leben mit mir verbringen?" fragte er. Daraufhin ließ Marley den Blick zu ihrer Familie schweifen und sie sah wie glücklich ihre Eltern oder Remus und Tonks waren. "Da musst du mich nicht nochmal fragen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so eifersüchtig war Fred. Aber ich weiß wie Angelina dich früher behandelt hat und das hat mich wütend gemacht" antwortete sie. Als er das hörte, beugte er sich zu Marley herunter und küsste sie. Das blieb nicht unbeobachtet von George. "HEY NA ENDLICH DAS WURDE ABER AUCH ZEIT IHR ZWEI!" schrie er von seinem Platz neben seinen Geschwistern aus den beiden zu und freute sich als er sah das sein Bruder und Marley beide rot wie eine Tomate wurden.

Die folgenden Jahre wurden endlich friedlich. Wenig später heirateten Fred und Marley. Ebenso Harry und Ginny und Ron und Hermine. Das Leben in der magischen Welt verlief wieder in ruhigen Bahnen und als Hogwarts wieder aufgebaut war, fand auch wieder Unterricht statt. Neville ging als Lehrer wieder zurück an seine Schule und Marley war ins Geschäft von Fred und George eingestiegen. Harry und Ron arbeiteten beide als Auroren für das Ministerium und auch Hermine bekam dort einen Job und kümmerte sich weiter um die Rechte magischer Wesen. Es war ein langer und schwerer Weg gewesen aber es herrschte FRIEDEN.

 **Ende**


End file.
